La oscuridad en todo el mundo
by p217
Summary: Todos tienen algo que ocultar, nadie se salva de tener secretos oscuros que harían asquear a cualquiera o incluso arruinarles la vida a otros. NaruxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada debo aclarar que esta historia contendrá un montón de temas sexuales digamos que... extremos, como necrofilia, voyeurismo, zoofilia, scat, pedofilia, incesto, gangbang, netorare... y pues en fin un motón de vainas que me pueda imaginar. Contendrá también gore, tortura, humor negro e intentaré ser lo más explícito posible cuando la situación lo requiera. Hay varias cosas que explicar, por lo que no se verá en un primer momento todo esto, pero después de un par de capítulos se empezará a ver cada vez más.

Capítulo 1

Una mujer se miraba en el espejo de su baño. Sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza miraban cada parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello rojo era muy largo ya que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Posó su mirada en su cara, estaba toda huesuda igual que su cuerpo debido a que no estaba comiendo bien. Tenía unas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos debido a que tampoco dormía bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos que se encontraba justo debajo del espejo. Juntó el lado de sus palmas y las puso debajo del chorro de agua que comenzó a salir y se echó el agua en la cara.

Cerró el grifo y cogió una toallita que se encontraba colgando al lado del espejo y se secó el rostro. Colocó de nuevo la toallita en su lugar y salió del baño. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo, encontró un sobre de ramen instantáneo y se lo preparó. Empezó a sorber los fideos un poco y luego movió el plato hacia un lado, otra vez no podía comer. Durante los últimos años era igual, intentaba comer algo pero luego no podía comer más.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, miró a su reloj, 4:20. –"Siempre puntual."-Suspirando se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Un ambu se encontraba ahí cargando un par de bolsas.

-Buenas tardes kushina-sama.- Saludó el ambu sin ninguna emoción.

-Si… gracias.- Kushina recogió las bolsas y luego cerró la puerta. Revisó el contenido de las bolsas en una había carnes y otros tipos de comida, en la otra había un conjunto de ropa nueva. Ya iban a ser 6 años desde que se había confinado en aquella casa, nunca salía ni recibía visita a excepción de aquel ambu que le traía suministros.

Los dejó por ahí y se dirigió al sofá de la sala, encendió el televisor y empezó a revisar los canales. -Desde las 12 de la madrugada empezará el sexto carnaval en homenaje al yondai…- Decía una reportera en el televisor pero kushina cambió de canal. Siguió viendo tv cambiando varias veces de canal. Después de varias horas miró el reloj, 11:30. Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al entrar cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, recogió la bata de dormir que se encontraba en la cama y se la puso, era de color blanco transparente, dejando ver a través de ellos los pezones rosados y era muy corto tanto que se le podía ver la mitad de su vagina dejando afuera algunos pelos púbicos de color rojo igual que su cabello.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

Kushina tenía una sonrisa en su cara y en sus brazos se encontraba un bebe rubio con 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas durmiendo. Estaba tan feliz viendo a aquel niño que no notó cuando una persona se acercó y le quitó al niño de sus brazos, kushina de repente le entró una desesperación y volteó hacia la persona nueva. Era un tipo rubio, alto, con un traje de jounin y una capa blanca. Ella temblaba con una cara de angustia mientras estiraba su mano y decía.-Que haces… devuélvemelo… devuélveme a mi bebe.-

El hombre le dio una mirada triste.-Kushina… (Bum)… tengo que hacer esto… (Bum)… lo siento.- mientras el hombre hablaba, se escucharon varias explosiones afuera de la habitación.

-Devuélvemelo…-pero el tipo ya no estaba.

Ella se mantenía temblando abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba y repetía devuélvemelo una y otra vez. Después de un tiempo las explosiones cesaron, pero ella solo se mantenía en ese estado. Duró así hasta que entró un grupo de personas, al frente de ellos se encontraba el ex hokage.-Donde… está… mi bebe.- kushina preguntó con cara de demente.

-Yo… no sé cómo decir esto…Minato falló en el sellado…-Empezó a decir el viejo.- El kyubi mató a tu hijo antes de que lo sellaran y Minato en un ataque de ira… no sé qué hizo pero se sacrificó y detuvo al…- kushina de repente empezó a gritar como loca.

El lugar cambió y kushina se encontraba flotando en un oscuro lugar. Ella no se daba cuenta de eso y solo flotaba y flotaba, hasta que apareció un figura de un bebe durmiendo. Sonriendo con lágrimas intentó agarrarlo, el niño se encontraba durmiendo y luego abrió los ojos.- ¿Por qué dejaste que me llevara? ¿Por qué no pudiste contener más al kyubi?, es tu culpa que ahora esté muerto.- Kushina empezó a llorar mientras gritaba que no, se intentó acercar y cuando lo iba a tocar una gigantesca pata aplastó al niño.

Kushina abrió los ojos mientras sudaba y respiraba fuertemente. Otra vez el mismo sueño, desde la muerte de su hijo, tenía el mismo sueño todas las noches sin falta. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj 1:45.-Dormí 2 horas, es un record.- se levantó y salió del cuarto, podía escuchar fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo.

Llegó a la sala y miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, la pirotecnia formaba el rostro del yondaime hokage. Bajó su mirada y alzó una ceja, había un grupo de aldeanos golpeando a un animal. Los aldeanos probablemente estaban borrachos ya que kushina al no querer estar cerca a nadie se mudó al bosque, uno de los más peligrosos de la aldea y gracias a que ella se lo pidió, el hokage había puesto esa zona prohibida para cualquiera que no estaba autorizado. A kushina esto no le importaba después de todo un animal más grande se los comería y ella podría estar en paz, pero se le hizo bastante curioso algo y es que esa escena estaba bajo un genjutsu que había creado un ambu el cual se encargaba de vigilarla.

A kushina esto le hizo mucha gracia, después de todo, ella durante toda su vida se había hecho pasar por una patética en lo que respecta genjutsu, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente. Para explicar esto se tendría que saber su nombre completo el cual era kushina uzumaki, el clan uzumaki era muy conocido en la aldea ya que era uno de los clanes fundadores junto a los uchiha y senju. Eran conocidos por sus grandes dotes en fuinjutsu, cuando se trataba de sellados, nadie se comparaba a ellos. Pero también había algo que prácticamente nadie sabía y es que esto no era la única especialidad de ellos, sino también los kinjutsu y genjutsu. Ellos eran un clan muy reservado y no les gustaba tener que contar las cosas con gente fuera del clan, sus habilidades de fuinjutsu eran una excepción ya que era algo que ellos estaban dispuestos a compartir con tal de generar alianzas.

Analizando el genjutsu se dio cuenta que estaba en el rango en el que un chunin alto podría detectarlo, kushina no deshizo la técnica, no porque no pudiera, sino que no quería que el ambu se enterara, después de todo, tenía curiosidad del porqué hizo eso. Usando la cantidad correcta de chakra en sus dedos índice y corazón, tocó rápidamente su sien. Habiendo hecho eso, ella todavía seguiría en el genjutsu, pero sería capaz de ver la realidad.

La situación no cambio mucho, seguían los mismo aldeanos golpeando, pero esta vez no era un animal, no, lo que se encontraban golpeando era un niño. Uno de ellos escupió al chico y luego lanzó una patada que mandó a volar al niño a un ángulo en el que kushina fue capaz de verlo. Ella se congeló, estaba segura que no estaba en otro genjutsu, pero no podía ser cierto, el niño tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules, además de 3 marcas en las mejillas, era muy parecido… no, ese era su hijo, pero era completamente imposible, él había muerto, pero… entonces porqué el ambu le había hecho el genjutsu.

Apretó las palmas de sus manos mientras le salían lágrimas. -"Soy una tonta"- le habían mentido, estaba totalmente enojada, realizó un genjutsu potente sobre el ambu y salió disparada hacia aquella escena.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Para los aldeanos la celebración de hoy no había podido ir mejor, se habían encontrado con el niño demonio, el mismo que atacó la aldea hace 6 años y había matado a su amado hokage. Normalmente solo lo ignoraban y les lanzaban miradas fulminantes, pero hoy estaban tan borrachos y cuando lo vieron caminando por ahí como si nada, burlándose de la muerte de su amado hokage, no podían permitirlo, así que lo persiguieron hasta el bosque y empezaron a golpearle, escupirle, agredirle verbalmente diciéndole demonio. Veían como el niño lloraba y ellos se alegraban.

-Tú mataste a mi marido y a mi hijo, maldito demonio.-Decía una aldeana mientras se alzaba la falda y se echaba a un lado la panty y luego salió un líquido amarillo de ella directo a la cara del niño. Los demás aldeanos la animaban, otros hasta gritaban.- los que tengan ganas de cagar ahora es su oportunidad.- la mujer sonreía y se reía mientras le meaba la cara, pero luego se detuvo cuando una mujer pelirroja con una mirada oscura, se puso en todo el frente de ella.-Quítate de ahí zorra, puedes tener tu turno después.-

-Así que te gusta mear ¿eh? Entonces mea esto.-La pelirroja le dijo oscuramente dejando a la mujer confundida hasta que sentido algo extraño. Miró hacia abajo y se horrorizó, en su coño estaba metido un kunai empuñado por la pelirroja. Al ver la sangre bajar volvió a ver a la mujer, esta tenía una sonrisa oscura y luego movió su brazo cortándole con el kunai desde la vagina hasta la frente.

Los otros aldeanos se quedaron helados al ver a aquella mujer caer al piso y luego se mearon encima cuando la pelirroja los volteó a ver. Ella movió su brazo y lanzó el kunai el cual entró en el ojo de uno de ellos y salió por detrás de la cabeza.

El aldeano que estaba al lado, soltó un grito de dolor mientras varios kunai se clavaban en su pecho. La pelirroja no se contenía, era una carnicería completa aquella escena. Cuando el último aldeano cayó, la mujer volteó la mirada hacia el pequeño. Él chico la miró, todo su cuerpo estaba del mismo color que su cabello debido a la sangre y le dijo.- vas… ¿vas a hacerme daño también?-

Kushina miró al niño mientras le salían lágrimas, su hijo… su hijo estaba ahí, creía que había muerto y se estuvo lamentando todos esos años. Se acercó y le dijo cariñosamente.-No, claro que no.- el niño la miró y se desmayó.

Ella lo cogió lo abrazó y lloró.-No te preocupes más sochi-kun, desde ahora mama te protegerá.- y con eso ella se dirigió hacia la casa.

Lo acostó en su cama y le quitó la ropa sucia y con un trapo empezó a limpiarle todo el cuerpo. Ella tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y lo miraba con ojos de amor, se quitó la bata que tenía y también se limpió con el trapo ya que no quería ir al baño y se quedó desnuda pues no quería separarse ni un milímetro de su hijo y se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kushina abrió sus ojos, y sintió un peso a su lado. Miró vio a un niño durmiendo y ella sonrió al recordar. Se levantó sin despertarlo y bostezó, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no había dormido tanto, se sentía tan relajada. Se colocó algo de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, su hijo se levantaría con hambre así que, como buena madre, le prepararía algo.

Hizo unos huevos fritos con tostada y se dirigió al cuarto. Se detuvo al poner un pie en la puerta, acaba de pensar en algo, su hijo, su naruto, no sabía que ella era su kaa-chan, ¿cómo iría a reaccionar él? ¿No le creería? ¿La odiaría? ¿Y si él no quiere nada que ver con ella? kushina no podría soportar el dolor.

-Disculpe.- la voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos se giró y se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba despierto.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en mi casa.- kushina le sonrió.-Ten, come.- le dijo amorosamente mientras le entregaba su desayuno. Al niño se le iluminó el rostro y empezó a comer todo rápidamente. Cuando terminó de comer, ella le entregó sus ropas, estaban sucias y rotas, pero era las únicas que tenia de su talla.

-¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre?-Le preguntó kushina amablemente.

-Uzumaki Naruto.-Él le sonrió al decirlo.

Ella sonrió, no esperaba que tuviera su apellido. Lo miró y buscó una manera en sus pensamientos de decirle que era su madre- Hay algo que debo decirte.- le dijo mientras sentaba a su lado, naruto la miró y ella apartó la vista, tenía miedo de que él la odiara.-Quizás te sorprendas con lo que te voy a decir, tal vez no me creas, quizás me odies, pero debes creerme.- el rubio la miró con curiosidad como podría odiar a una persona tan amable.-Pasaron algunas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero yo creía que tú no estabas vivo… si no, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a ti.-naruto no entendía a qué se refería esta mujer.-Verás, mi nombre es, kushina… kushina uzumaki, naruto… yo soy tu madre.-

Hubo un silencio, naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, kushina apartó la vista mientras contenía las lágrimas, tenía miedo de su reacción, ella solo quería abrazarlo y nunca más separarse de él.-Enserio… ¿eres mi madre?-Él le preguntó a lo que ella asintió todavía sin mirarlo.

-Sé que no he estado ahí para ti y me arrepiento, pero quiero estar contigo desde ahora, no quiero alejarme de ti, creí que estabas muerto y lo único que pensaba durante todo este tiempo es como hubiera sido mi vida contigo.-Empezaron a caerle las lágrimas, y de repente sintió como la abrazaban.

-Entiendo… eres mi kaa-chan, no sé porque razón no estuviste antes, pero vas a estar conmigo para siempre desde ahora, ¿verdad?- kushina abrió los ojos y las lágrimas no paraban de salirle y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Para siempre estaré al lado de sochi-kun.- Se quedaron ahí durante un rato hasta que ella sintió la respiración lenta del rubio y se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido, ella sonrió y le empezó a sobar la cabeza.

* * *

Kushina miró a naruto que se encontraba sentado al frente de ella. Le había dicho que tenía algo de qué hablar y este estaba impaciente.-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que discutir, aun eres menor y no sé qué tanto vayas a entender, pero de todas maneras tienes que saberlo. Primero que todo, no saques conclusiones precipitadas y si vas a preguntar, alza la mano, así que no vayas interrumpiéndome.-Naruto asintió, la iba obedecer, no quería que su madre se enojara con él.-Sé que tienes preguntas sobre tu padre y porque los aldeanos te odian y todo eso, pero me gustaría antes que platicáramos primero sobre muchas otras cosas para llegar a eso, quizás tu creas que nada de eso tiene que ver, pero créeme que sí.-naruto asintió, haría que su mama estuviera feliz así que simplemente la iba a obedecer. Kushina miró hacia afuera, el ambu que estaba bajo su genjutsu seguía ahí, el tipo creía que kushina seguía sola y no era capaz de ver ni sentir a naruto gracias a ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo, quien sabe cuánto, existía un demonio muy poderoso, llamado juubi, era inmenso y poderoso el cual solo traía destrucción. Un día apareció un hombre conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos quien tenía un increíble poder en sus ojos y, junto a su hermano, sellaron el alma del demonio en el cuerpo del sabio y el cuerpo fue encerrado en una gran esfera a la que ahora se conoce como la luna. El sabio entonces ayudó a la humanidad a defenderse enseñándole lo que era el chakra. Se enamoró de una alumna y tuvo 2 hijos. El mayor heredó sus ojos y el menor su cuerpo. Cuando ya era muy viejo y sabía que estaba a punto de morir, dividió el alma en 9 demonios, entre ellos el kyubi, los cuales, aunque poderosos, no se comparaban al juubi. Los hijos del sabio, tuvieron una rivalidad durante toda su vida y esta rivalidad fue heredada por sus descendientes. Los hijos del mayor se empezaron a llamar uchiha y los del menor senju. Eran enemigos, pero un día algo impensable pasó, un hombre uchiha y una mujer senju se enamoraron y de este amor, ella quedó embarazada. Cuando ambos clanes se enteraron, lo único que pensaban era en asesinar a esos traidores. Se ocultaron muy bien hasta que el niño nació, la felicidad duró poco al ser descubiertos por los senju y fueron asesinados, de repente el niño despertó un poder en sus ojos, más fuertes que el de los uchiha, incluso se decía que más que el sabio y con tan solo un par de días de nacido, aniquiló a los senju que asesinaron a sus padres, los uchiha que habían llegado tarde vieron todo eso con fascinación y decidieron quedarse con el niño por lo fuerte que podía ser. Pero después de 1 año el niño desapareció sin explicación alguna. Durante muchos años no supieron nada de él, sino hasta 20 años después que el joven volvió a aparecer. Él solo, causó mucho daño a ambos bandos y secuestró a una joven uchiha y una senju. Las convirtió en sus esposas y se mudaron a una isla la cual llamó uzushiogakure y a sus descendientes los llamó los uzumaki.-

Naruto estaba bastante fascinado por la historia y se sorprendió demasiado al saber cómo había nacido su familia. Sabia de los uchiha y los senju, eran los más importantes en la aldea y se sentía feliz que su clan era una revoltura extraña de ambos. Kushina miró las estrellas en los ojos de su hijo, recordó que ella había actuado de la misma forma cuando se enteró.

-Los uzumaki.-continuó y naruto le prestaba atención.- se volvieron un clan súper poderoso, la técnica ocular del primer uzumaki fue heredada y durante varios años todo el mundo les tenía miedo. Pero algo terrible les sucedió, una maldición había caído sobre ellos. El número de nacimiento de mujeres uzumaki comenzó a disminuir, llegó a un puto crítico que las mujeres debían casarse hasta con 5 hombres. Ellos no querían buscar mujeres fuera del clan ya que no querían dañar su sangre, pero al final no tuvieron otra opción y dejando de lado su orgullo, los uzumaki comenzaron a procrear con mujeres ajenas al clan. El problema se solucionó, las mujeres volvían a nacer, pero a un alto precio. El poder ocular del que ellos estaban orgullosos, aparecía cada vez menos, 1 cada 10, luego 1 cada 100, cada 1000 hasta desaparecer completamente. El poder de ellos bajó considerablemente y dejaron de ser un clan guerrero y se volvieron pacifistas. Se empezaron a interesar en técnicas que los otros clanes desvaloraban, como lo eran los fuinjutsu, genjutsu y kinjutsu. Aprendieron, desarrollaron y se volvieron expertos, pero ellos decidieron solo dar a conocer los fuinjutsu a cambio de treguas con otros clanes. Para esos tiempos, los uchiha y los senju empezaron a ser más amigables, hasta llegar a una tregua y decidieron convivir juntos. Los líderes de sus respectivos clanes, madara y hashirama, habían decidido crear una aldea, pero carecían de recursos, por lo que le pidieron ayuda al clan uzumaki. Estos aceptaron con la condición que el líder de la aldea, siempre y cuando no esté casado antes de serlo, se casaría con un miembro del clan uzumaki y además el primer hijo, cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad, se iría a uzushiogakure. Todos estaban bien con las condiciones y así fue como nació la aldea oculta entre las hojas.-

Kushina sabía que naruto no entendía la mayor parte de la historia, pero parece que le gustaba cuando se hablaba del clan uzumaki, susurrando cosas como cool, con ojos de estrella.

-Para no dejar enemistades, se decidió que tanto hashirama como madara liderarían la aldea pero sería hashirama el que se casara debido a que madara ya tenía familia. Los uzumaki decidieron casar a la hija del jefe de aquel momento, la joven de 13 años mito uzumaki. Su hijo nació al año siguiente, y al año después a ese, nació su segunda hija y la que sería la madre de la sannin Tsunade. Después de un tiempo madara y hashirama empezaron a diferir sobre la forma de gobernar del otro, hasta tal punto que ya no podían trabajar juntos, por lo que solo uno podía dirigir la aldea. Decidieron que el más fuerte tenía el derecho a gobernar, por lo que iniciaron una cruenta batalla entre ambos que duró 1 semana y la cual fue incluso involucrado al kyubi.- Ella podía ver la gran confusión que tenía naruto, pero ella siguió, después de todo ella no le importaba que naruto entendiera todo esto por ahora, solo necesitaba que comprendiera la información que le daría después.- La batalla dio ganador a hashirama, madara se disculpó por lo tonto que había sido y luego se estrecharon las manos, pero estaban débiles y ya no podían contra el kyubi. Mito, a pesar de ser muy joven, era una genio con los sellos y lo encerró dentro de ella.-Naruto le sorprendió y solo repetía cosas, como los uzumaki son geniales, ella sonrió y prosiguió.-Cuando regresaron a la aldea, se decía que hashirama estaba siendo llevado del hombro por madara puesto que a pesar de haber ganado era quien más daño había recibido. Cuando lo iban a llevar al hospital él dijo que primero quería sentarse en el puesto como el hokage. Cumpliendo su deseo, madara lo llevó y cuando lo sentó, los que estuvieron presente escucharon como madara le dijo "Has las cosas correcta hokage-sama" con una sonrisa, pero no obtuvo respuesta y se dieron cuenta que hashirama había muerto con una sonrisa.-

Ella se detuvo mientras tomaba agua y veía como naruto le salían cascadas de lágrimas.-Todos creían que el próximo hokage iba a ser madara, pero este huyó y no se supo nada más de él. Tobirama senju, el hermano menor de hashirama, ocupó el puesto como segundo hokage y para cumplir con el trato hecho con los uzumaki, este se casó con la viuda de su hermano, mito uzumaki. Estos tuvieron 3 hijos. Luego algo extraño ocurrió, Kumo e Iwa se aliaron y juntos exterminaron todo el clan uzumaki. Cuando mito se enteró quedó profundamente devastada y Tobirama quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas a mito, enfureció demasiado y declaró la primera gran guerra shinobi. La guerra fue cruel y la aldea de la hoja tenía todas las de ganar. Pero debido a unos sucesos, Tobirama fue asesinado. Fue la derrota de la aldea a pesar de ser la que menos daño sufrió.-

Naruto se sentía muy triste, su clan fue aniquilado.-"Y tan geniales que eran".-pensó naruto con mucha tristeza.

-Sarutobi hiruzen, alumno tanto del primer hokage como del segundo, fue elegido como el tercer hokage por el mismo segundo hokage justo antes de su muerte. Hiruzen les dio asilo a los pocos uzumaki sobrevivientes, entre ellos tus abuelos, quienes murieron en la segunda guerra ninja. Mito me crio, hasta que ella predijo su propia muerte y una semana antes, ella traspaso el kyubi a otra persona… yo.-

Naruto se sorprendió.-Pero… si tú tienes sellado al kyubi, entonces como fue… que atacó la aldea.-Le preguntó naruto con mucha curiosidad.

-Ya estoy llegando a eso.- ella suspira y continua.-La tercera guerra estaba comenzando, el tercer hokage se retiró dando paso a un nuevo hokage, Minato namikaze. Para cumplir con los acuerdos, yo, que para ese momento era la última uzumaki, debía casarme con él.-Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Entonces… mi papa… es el cuarto hokage.-Kushina asintió.

-Si, como estaba acordado, me casé y quedé embarazada de ti, pero había un problema, el sello que mantenía al kyubi se debilitó al momento del parto y escapó. La más grande desgracia que me pasó fue debido a mi debilidad. El problema vino después, debían volver a sellarlo y el bastardo de Minato, creyó que sería buena idea… sellarlo en ti. Verás, cuando un demonio es sellado dentro de un humano, se les conoce como jinchuriki. Hay varios en todo el continente y están condenados a ser odiados debido a la estupidez humana. La condición de mito y mía fue un secreto, no tuvimos problemas, pero al parecer lo tuyo si se supo y lo malditos aldeanos no fueron capaces de entender que tú fuiste quien los salvó, que gracias a ti es que ellos siguen vivos.-

Kushina se tomó un tiempo mientras miraba a su hijo el cual estaba en shock debido a lo que le acaban de contar. Ella pensó que al ser un niño, una noticia como esa le podría afectar tanto que incluso creyera que él es el mismísimo kyubi, por lo que decidió mejor contarle sobre la historia de ella y mito para que entendiera que no había nada de malo con eso.

Naruto se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que habló.-Siempre me preguntaba que había hecho para que me trataran de esa forma, incluso fueron tan lejos para golpearme. No sé qué sentir kaa-chan además que mi padre, el cual era mi héroe puso esto a mí, ¿Por qué en su hijo? Él lo sabía ¿cierto? que me odiarían, entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?-Le empezaron a salir las lágrimas y kushina lo abrazó.

-Entiendo, si lo quieres odiar, si los perdonas, si los destruyes, si los salvas, no importa que decidas, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti mi sochi. Pero algo tienes que tener en mente, debemos resucitar nuestro clan, que sea el más poderoso tanto que nos tengan miedo.- Kushina le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Si kaa-chan me volveré el más fuerte del mundo, te protegeré y siempre estaremos juntos.-

* * *

-Debido a la escasez de poder militar, el segundo hokage fundó esta academia…-naruto decidió no prestarle más atención a iruka. Ya había pasado 2 años desde que había conocido a su madre, pero debido a que debían mantenerlo en secreto no había pasado todo el tiempo que él quería junto a ella. Durante el tiempo que se reunían, ella empezó a entrenarlo. Al ser un niño ella empezó suave, solo con entrenamiento físico y enseñándole a cómo usar el chakra. El tiempo que no se veían, ella le entregaba pergaminos para que fuera conociendo más sobre teoría. A naruto no le gustaba leer, pero si su madre se lo pedía, él lo hacía para que ella estuviera orgullosa. Así que la rutina de naruto era ir con su madre, entrenar y luego ir a su casa a leer, fue así hasta que hace dos meses, el hokage llegó a su casa a decirle que en 1 mes comenzaría a asistir a la academia ninja. Kushina le había dicho que cuando viera al hokage no debía mencionar nada sobre ella o si no serían separados, por lo que el actuó como si nada pasara.

Al comenzar la academia, él rápidamente se hizo amigo de chouji akimichi, kiba inuzuka y shikamaru nara. Al parecer como eran hijos de ninja, sus padres entendían la condición de naruto y no les impendían que se acercaran, no como la mayoría de los otros estudiantes, los cuales no se acercaban a él e incluso unos al enterarse que él estaba ahí, se habían retirado.

Como naruto ya había leído eso que decía iruka en un libro de su madre, no le prestó atención.-Problemático, estaría mejor mirando las nubes.-le oyó decir a shikamaru que estaba sentado a su lado, también sin prestar atención.

* * *

Naruto acababa de tragar saliva mientras veía a la gran criatura que se encontraba detrás de unas rejas al frente de él. Había sido un día normal en el que iba a ver a su madre. Como últimamente, ella lo puso a entrenar el control de chakra ya que eso era lo esencial para poder empezar a meterse en el mundo del genjutsu. Como de costumbre a él le estaba costando. Recordó hace un par de días su madre le había dicho que no era normal ya que los uzumaki a pesar de tener enormes cantidades de chakra, a ellos se le hacían sumamente fácil controlarlo, esto le hizo sentir muy mal.

Ella dijo que tenía una teoría del porqué, así que le dijo que se alzara la camiseta y vio como en su dedo índice se llenó de chakra y le tocó suavemente el vientre. El sintió un pequeño ardor y de repente empezó a sentirse más animado. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero un aura roja muy suave empezó a rodearle. Ella le dijo que probara de nuevo su control. Ella le entregó una hojita de árbol. Naruto intentó hacer lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo, ponerla en la mano y usar el suficiente chakra para que flotara. Naruto pensó que no iría a pasar nada de nuevo, pero esta vez sí flotó. El rubio la volteó a ver y sonrió mientras decía, kaa-chan lo hice, lo hice. Al preguntarle a ella que había hecho ella le explicó.

-Se debe a que, cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti, también tenía sellado al kyubi, por lo que al parecer entraste en contacto con su chakra. Tu chakra y el de él estaban actuando como uno. Es por eso que quizás tienes esas marcas y como tu chakra estaba unido a de él, al nacer se rompió esa conexión y tu chakra ya no es capaz de tener buen control por sí solo, necesitas chakra del kyubi y eso fue lo que hice, abrí el sello para que saliera una mínima cantidad y parece que funcionó.-

-Ya veo.-le dijo naruto, kushina solo sonrió al saber que realmente no había entendido nada.

-Me alegro.-Entonces ella vio como naruto empezó a jadear, el chakra del kyubi había desaparecido y se sentía débil.-Dejémoslo por hoy. Te preparé un rico plato de ramen.-

-El entrenamiento de hoy será un poco diferente, quítate la camisa.-La voz de su madre lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos. La obedeció y cuando le iba a preguntar que iba a hacer, su madre lo golpeó duro en el abdomen y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba aquí en esta especie de alcantarilla, con una criatura tenebrosa que lo miraba a través de la reja.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí.-La criatura con una voz profunda le sonreía. De repente entre las rejas salió una gran garra que se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.-Como quisiera desgarrarte pero esta puta reja no me deja.-

-Así que te gusta molestar a los niños.-Naruto que estaba temblando, miró de donde venía la voz y vio a su madre. –Kaa… Kaa-chan.-Naruto se puso de pie llorando mientras se escondía detrás de ella.-Tranquilo sochi-kun.-Ella le dio una sonrisa maternal y él se relajó.

-Vaya, mi antigua casera, has venido a cobrarme el alquiler.-

-Es hora de que pagues, ya estabas moroso desde mito.-Kushina le decía mientras naruto le agarraba las piernas por el miedo.-Quiero que le prestes tu poder a naruto.-

El zorro la miró, ella sabía que él se negaría, pero ella había pensado en miles de forma de convencerlo.-Está bien.-Le dijo el zorro.

Hubo un silencio. Kushina lo miró incrédulo.-Q… Q… ¿Qué?... Oh, ya entiendo debes estar jodiendome. Por un segundo me la creí.-

-Hablo completamente enserio.-

-Que… ¿en serio?… De las cientos de situaciones que imaginé, esta no estaba ni por asomo entre ellas… ¿por qué así de fácil?-

El zorro la miró y suspiró.-Mira, he estado sellado mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que seguiré sellado quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Te contaré algo solo porque tu pelo es rojo y me gusta mucho el rojo.-Kushina le cayó una gota detrás de la cabeza.- Hace mucho tiempo cuando el sabio de los 6 caminos nos separó, nosotros los biju, no éramos nada más que chakra, un fuerte chakra, tan poderoso que fuimos capaces de crearnos una conciencia. Yo solo soy una fuente inagotable de chakra así que fácilmente, bueno no tanto, se unirá al del mocoso. No tendré conciencia pero mientras esté en un cuerpo, digamos que seguiré vivo y la verdad eso es mejor que estar encerrado por eternidades… mmm, me imagino que será algo difícil de entender para ustedes criaturas inferiores.- El zorro los veía con aire de superioridad-. Pero verás, una vez que naruto muera no quiero volver a ser sellado así que si el muere yo moriré, pero como soy una cosa tan grandiosa no moriré, bueno si, pero reviviré y volveré a tener conciencia y seré la cosa más increíble otra vez.-

Kushina lo miró mientras le caían muchas unas gotas detrás de la cabeza.-Ok, digamos que te creo que vas a cooperar tan fácilmente ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Quitar el sello…-

-Imposible.-kushina le gritó.-No soy tan estúpida.-

-Oh vamos, me vas a decir que no sabías que para acceder a mi poder, debías quitar el sello.-Ella apartó la vista y el demonio suspiró.-Mira es cierto que puedo traicionarte una vez que quites el sello, pero no lo haré. No tengo una forma de demostrártelo, pero no quiero seguir encerrado, nunca más. Si me salgo y les mato, ustedes sabandijas, encontraran una manera de volverme a sellar y para serte sincero, durante mucho tiempo esperé a que me visitaras cuando yo estaba dentro de ti, para poder hacerte la misma propuesta.-

Kushina reflexionó sobre esto. ¿Ella sería capaz de confiar en el kyubi? No le parecía qué mentía, por un lado pensaba que era estúpido, pero muy dentro de sí, pensaba que si podía confiar.

-Naruto, quita el sello.- le ordenó a su hijo luego de meditarlo un rato. Este que había perdido el miedo mientras escuchaba la conversación la cual no había entendido absolutamente nada asintió y se acercó al sello. Un remolino de agua le hizo subir hasta alcanzar el sello. Miró a la criatura que le sonreía siniestramente y otra vez le entró el miedo.-"Es muy aterrador".-Movió su mano y justo cuando iba a quitar el sello una mano lo detuvo.

Kushina miró al intruso y abrió los ojos, ella sabía que había algún tipo de contramedida por si acaso el sello iba a ser removido, pero quien iba a pensar que la contramedida era el mismísimo Minato.

-Kushina...-Empezó diciendo Minato.- ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?-

Ella le dio una mirada dura y le dijo.-Minato, deja que naruto quite el sello.-

Minato apartó la mirada de ella.-Lo siento, sé que sufriste mucho cuando recogí a naruto para sellarlo, pero no podía encomendarle esa misión a otro.-

-Minato, nunca te lo perdonaré, no importa que excusas me des… Solo deja que quite el maldito sello.-

Minato la miró y suspiró y luego miró a su hijo quien no había dicho nada, pero sabía que estaba en conflicto muy dentro de él.- Naruto, confío en kushina y sé que ella sabe lo que hace "O tal vez no". Yo hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento, por lo que has lo que quieras con este poder y no importa el camino que elijas, yo estaré orgulloso mientras seas feliz.- Minato le soltó la mano y le puso la mano en la cabeza, naruto lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le salían lágrimas al conocer a su padre que a pesar de haberle dado esta carga no lo odiaba. Minato volteó a mirar a kushina y solo veía odio en sus ojos, suspirando y diciendo por última vez.-lo siento.-desapareció.

Duraron un rato en silencio y luego kushina dijo.-Naruto, quita el sello.- Asintiendo naruto removió el sello y las puertas se abrieron.

Kushina estaba tensa, las puertas estaban abiertas y ella estaría esperando cualquier movimiento brusco del zorro. Este los miró y dijo.-Bwaajajajjaj... los engañé- Kushina abrió los ojos y cuando iba a hacer algo escuchó.-Era broma.-El kyubi de repente se deformó hasta convertirse en un montón de burbujas rojas.

Kushina se dio cuenta que volvió a la realidad, miró a su hijo y lo vio convulsionando en el piso, intentó tocarlo pero luego se apartó, estaba tan caliente que le quemó la mano.

Ella solo podía ver como naruto se revolcaba y de un momento a otro, le salían músculos tanto como un adulto fisicoculturista, para luego estar tan flaco que fácilmente podría morir de desnutrición y luego otra vez volvía estar musculoso y luego flaco. Ella observó pensando que quizás había sido mala idea y que tal vez naruto no soportaría ese poder y terminaría explotando.

Después de 20 minutos por fin se había calmado y se encontraba desmayado en el piso, ella se acercó y se dio cuenta que estaba exactamente igual a como estaba al principio. Su temperatura ya estaba normal, ¿había terminado? ¿Era un éxito? Ella no lo sabría hasta que el despertara, así que ella lo cogió y lo llevó a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kushina no podía creer lo mucho que su hijo había cambiado en estos siete meses. Cuando él se había despertado después de recibir el poder el kyubi, ella no lo podía negar, muy dentro de ella tenía miedo de haberla cagado y que su hijo ahora estuviera siendo controlado por el zorro pero se dio cuenta que no, seguía siendo ese niño que la amaba mucho aunque se dio cuenta que su actitud era diferente a la de un niño, mucho más calmado y relajado. Sus habilidades de razonamiento eran bastante avanzadas y su velocidad de lectura había aumentado.

El entrenamiento en el control de chakra había mejorado muchísimo, ella le había enseñado a caminar por los árboles y apenas la primera vez ya podía mantenerse en el árbol durante 2 minutos, algo que a ella le había costado 1 día.

Pero a pesar de todas estas grandes mejorías, había algo raro y era que su chakra era exactamente igual a siempre, pensó que tal vez su chakra aumentaría y lo hizo pero solo un poco y ella estaba segura que el chakra del kyubi era interminable después de todo ella lo había probado de primera mano. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo no era capaz de soportar la gigantesca energía del kyubi, ella solo podía esperar que mientras más creciera y fuerte se hiciera, sería capaz de acceder a ese poder.

* * *

-Bueno, haremos unos pequeños encuentros para poner en práctica las habilidades de taijutsu.-naruto escuchó como mizuki les decía mientras estaba arriba de un cuadrilátero.-Las reglas son simples, debes sacar fuera del cuadrilátero a tu oponente, si vemos necesario interrumpiremos el combate.-

Los encuentros fueron divididos entre hombres y mujeres. Mizuki estaba anunciado los combate, la primera pelea, fue entre chouji y kiba.

-Kiba, espero que estés preparado para tener un hueso roto o quizás dos.-le bromeó chouji.

-Ya quisieras tu gordito.-Kiba se burló de él y vio como puso ojos de enojado.

-Queeee soooyyyy de huesoooosss anchoooossss.- gritó chouji mientras cargaba hacia kiba.

-Eh, espera aun… a que importa.-dijo resignado iruka.

Chouji enojado cargó hacia kiba y este solo se movió a un lado esquivándolo, se puso detrás de chouji y puso su pie sobre la espalda del huesos anchos y lo empujó fuera del cuadrilátero.

Naruto solo negó con cabeza.-Buh kiba buh, que malo, burlarse de la gente.-cuando el rubio dijo eso, el resto de los alumnos también empezaron también a gritarle "eres muy malo" al inuzuka. Kiba le dio una mirada de rabia con un puño alzado mientras veía como su amigo se moría de la risa.

Cuando ya todo se calmó mizuki anunció.-La siguiente pelea es entre uzumaki naruto y uchiha sasuke.-

Bueno esta era algo que el rubio se esperaba, el uchiha era el más habilidoso de la clase y sabía que mizuki solo lo hizo para que lo apaleara.

-Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor.-Naruto escuchó el grupo de fan de sasuke, eran tan odiosas.

Naruto se puso al frente de sasuke y este lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.-Intentaré no ser tan duro.-Le dijo sasuke e hizo que le saliera una vena en la frente a naruto.

-Es mejor que tengas una ambulancia lista.- dijo naruto mientras escuchaba el empiecen de mizuki y salió disparado hacia sasuke.

Naruto alzó su puño directo a la cara de sasuke, pero este la esquivó echándose un poco hacia el lado mientras preparaba un gancho que iba a impactar en el abdomen del rubio, pero este al prever lo que iba a hacer el uchiha saltó hacia atrás y sin darle tiempo que reaccionara se acercó con una patada directo a los pies de sasuke que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó.

Naruto escuchó como las fanes de sasuke le gritaban por haber golpeado a su amado uchiha.-Que te pareció eso teme.-Naruto le daba una sonrisa de superioridad, sasuke que estaba en el piso le dio una mirada de odio y se puso de pie.

Se miraron unos segundo y esta vez fue sasuke el salió disparado hacia el mientras se escuchaba el coro de las fans. Naruto atrapó el golpe de sasuke y con su brazo libre iba a lanzar un golpe, pero en ese momento recibió un rodillazo de sasuke y se apartó. Las niñas fan gritaban como locas.

Esta vez ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro y después de un par de intercambios de golpes naruto pensó.-"Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto".-

Naruto con su brazo derecho iba a realizar un gancho muy amplio que dejaba muy descubierto su defensa, sasuke al ver este hueco lanzó una contra. Naruto la vio, el fácilmente no solo podría esquivar el golpe si no que su gancho también fácilmente contactaría y lo noquearía. Pero no lo hizo y dejó que el golpe de sasuke le alcanzara y salió volando hacia atrás mientras pensaba.-"Ojala kaa-chan me dé un gran tazó de ramen".- al terminar de pensar cayó al piso afuera del cuadrilátero.

-El ganador es sasuke uchiha.-Gritó iruka y las fans empezaron a gritar como locas de felicidad.

-Je, solo eres un perdedor, jamás podrás hacerme frente a mí, un uchiha.- sasuke le dio una sonrisa arrogante mientras se limpiaba el labio el cual tenía un poco de sangre.

-"Me preguntó cuál sería su cara si se enterara que lo dejé ganar".-Pensó naruto con cara divertida. El rubio si quería podía haber vencido al uchiha, pero no lo hizo ya que el decidió mantener un perfil bajo.

-Tss, teme, la próxima vez te pateare el culo.-Le dijo naruto mientras se paraba y se sentó dónde kiba que se reía de él.

El resto de las peleas no le prestó atención excepto quizás la de shikamaru, pero fue tan decepcionante ya que antes de comenzar, el nara se rindió al decir que era problemático.

* * *

-Maldita sea.-un joven ambu se encontraba sentado con la espalda acostada en un árbol mientras miraba hacia abajo. Llevó su mano a su máscara y se la quitó dejando ver a un itachi uchiha con una profunda desesperación en sus ojos. Ayer el consejo de la aldea había decidido que en 2 días el clan uchiha iba a ser exterminado y se le encomendó la cruel tarea al joven itachi. Hace un par de horas había asesinado a su mejor amigo shisui para obtener el magenkyo sharingan. Estaba desesperado, él no quería matar a su familia, ¿porque los uchiha habían decidido hacer un golpe de estado? Él amaba demasiado a toda su familia pero al igual amaba demasiado a su pueblo. No importa que eligiera el saldría perdiendo en ambas situaciones.

Lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos hasta que sintió una presencia, alzó su mirada hacia un árbol que estaba varios metros lejos y dijo.-Sé que estás ahí, no tengas miedo sal.-

Naruto que se encontraba detrás de un árbol tragó saliva. Hoy iba a ver a su madre, así que se dirigió al bosque, todo iba bien, casi había llegado pero vio como un ambu apareció y el rápidamente se escondió, no debían descubrirlo porque si lo hacían le harían preguntas que él no quería responder.

Tratando de inventarse algo salió del árbol, con una actitud calmada.-Hola nii-chan- naruto empezó a actuar como un niño.-waw, una máscara ambu, cool.-

Itachi le dio una sonrisa y miró su máscara y la tomó en sus manos.- ¿Te gusta? Ten, te la regalo, igual no la usaré mas.-itachi le entregó la mascará y naruto actuando emocionado la recogió.

-Cool, pero… ¿por qué no la usaras más?-naruto preguntó curioso.

-Más importante... ¿Qué haces en este bosque?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Naruto empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso pero no lo demostró.-Pues… oye nii-chan, porque estabas llorando.- naruto empezó a preguntar necesitaba de algún modo zafarse de responder. Al parecer lo consiguió al ver como la tristeza de aquel ambu pasaba por sus ojos.

-Verás… cuando eres ninja, a veces debes hacer elecciones muy difíciles.- itachi miró al niño y le preguntó.-Tu qué harías si tuvieras que elegir entre dos cosas sumamente importante… no, olvídalo.- itachi le salió de repente esa pregunta, al haber sido él un prodigio, se había graduado a la edad de 8 años y a veces olvidaba que muchos niño eran eso… niños. Estaba a punto de decir que le acompañaría de vuelta a su casa hasta que escuchó.

-Sinceramente preferiría no tener que elegir, pero si me preguntaras, elegiría, aunque sería muy egoísta, lo que más felicidad me dé.- itachi no se esperaba tal respuesta, no era algo profundo, pero era algo que disipó sus dudas. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando naruto iba en dirección contraria del pueblo.

* * *

Naruto estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen nervioso ¿La razón? Era que su madre estaba al frente de él dándole una sonrisa, pero ese no era el problema, no, claro que no, el problema era que ella estaba vestida con un camisón completamente transparente y no llevaba nada debajo. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas dándole una vista de sus sexys muslos.

Naruto tragó saliva al ver como ella descruzabas las piernas dándole una buena vista de su coño y las volvía a cruzar pero con el otro pie. El naruto anterior quizás no le hubiese prestado atención pero ahora el no dejaba de mirar, mientras sentía como aumentaba su erección.

Recordó como hace un par de meses él se encontraba comiendo la comida hecha por su madre, quien desde que la conoció siempre llevaba un vestido hogareño como lo era un delantal y ese día no era una excepción. Escuchó como se caía algo, el enseguida volteó y vio a su mamá agachándose para recoger unas cucharas y él no podía dejar de verle el culo a su madre y sintió como su pene se hacía grande, al día siguiente había leído un libro y se dio cuenta que había tenido su primera erección. Después de eso, no había día en que no le mirara el culo o sus tetas. Naruto trataba que su madre no lo viera, no quería que ella lo regañara. Él no sabía por qué, pero ella empezó a usar cada vez menos ropa siempre que él llegaba y siempre ocurría algo de tal forma que su madre quedaba en una posición comprometedora dejándole un buen vistazo.

Recordó también como hace un par de días su madre se fue a bañar, naruto se dirigía a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par, el tragó saliva y echó una mirada, vio algo que lo dejó erecto de sobre manera. Su madre estaba ahí totalmente desnuda y mojada, él pudo echarle un vistazo a su tetas y por alguna razón le entraban ganas de lamerlas. Ella estaba mirando su coño mientras con una cuchilla se quitaba la mata de pelo rojo que tenía en su coño. Naruto totalmente excitado se había sacado su pene y había empezado a masturbarse, había leído eso en un libro y ahí dijeron que eso era una manera de aliviarlo. Él se masturbaba mientras veía su madre y después de un par de minutos se había corrido y había caído en el piso, él se puso nervioso y corrió hacia su cuarto. Después de un par de horas el salió de su cuarto, miró hacia el baño y se dio cuenta que el lugar donde estaba su semen ahora estaba limpio. Nervioso se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su madre con su ropa hogareña de siempre sirviéndole un gran tazón de ramen con una sonrisa maternal.

Después de eso él se había ido a la academia y no había vuelto sino hasta hoy. Él había llegado a la conclusión de que el chakra del kyubi había aumentado su libido muchísimo y a una edad demasiado temprana.

-Naruto-kun que tal la comida.-el rubio salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la pregunta de su madre. No se había dado cuenta que había terminado de comer. Él la miró e iba a responder cuando ella dijo.-Te daré ahora el postre.-

* * *

Kushina sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que su sochi trataba de ocultar una erección. Ella se había dado cuenta que desde hace rato su hijo le miraba de una manera lujuriosa. Recordó la primera vez cuando ella se le había caído un par de cucharas, ella se agachó y sintió la mirada de su hijo, al principio ella no le prestó atención, pero después como cada vez que ella pasaba sentía su mirada. Ella intentó probar a ver si estaba en lo correcto. Cuando le ponía su comida ella trataba de ponerse debajo de su mirada y efectivamente el miraba sus pechos.

Ella entonces empezó a ir más lejos, dejando de lado su delantal que la hacía parecer una ama de casa, se puso una camiseta y short bastante corto, la camiseta era un poco apretada y ella no se puso sostén y sus pezones duros se veían a través de ella. Se dio cuenta como su hijo se la quedaba mirando y solo volteaba cuando notaba que ella lo miraba. Kushina sentía como su coño se humedecía cada vez que su pequeño hijo la miraba. Ella empezó cada vez a llevar menos ropa, hasta el punto que solo andaba en panty y sostén. Le encantaba que su pequeño rubio la mirara con deseo y cuando él debía irse, ella no aguantaba la tentación y enseguida comenzaba a tocarse.

Un día ella pensó en algo divertido, le dijo a su hijo que iba a bañarse y dejó la puerta abierta. Abrió el grifo y empezó a caerle agua por todo su cuerpo. Ella quería que su hijo la viera, lo deseaba y se sintió triste al ver que, después de un rato, él no se acercaba, estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando sintió la presencia de su hijo acercándose. Entonces ella cogió la cuchilla y empezó a depilar su coño, ella no podía verlo, pero sabía que él estaba ahí y su vagina empezó a humedecerse mucho. Estaba dándole un espectáculo a su hijo y ella solo quería que su hijo la viera. Al terminar, ella alzó la mirada al sentir como su hijo corría hacia la habitación. Ella miró al lugar donde él estaba y se sorprendió al ver que su hijo se había masturbado al verla ya que había dejado su semen en el piso.

Ella se acercó donde el semen y se agachó hasta quedar en cuatro patas y se quedó mirando el semen.- "Oh dios, a botado mucho semen, a pesar de ser solo un niño, ha botado demasiado".-Ella enseguida se preguntó si pudo haber sido un efecto secundario del chakra del zorro. Ella agachó la cabeza hasta poner la punta de la nariz en el charco de semen y lo olió. En este momento sentía su cara caliente mientras olía el semen de su hijo, sacó su lengua y empezó a lamerlo. Le encantaba el sabor, estaba tan excitada que sintió como su chocho se mojaba demasiado, ella se había venido mientras lamia el semen del rubio-"oh dios, soy toda una puta. Estoy en posición de perro lamiendo el semen de mi propio hijo y además me encantó tanto que me corrí".-

Ella entonces se había dado cuenta que ya no sería capaz de soportar la picazón allá abajo y había decidido ir a por él. Por eso se había puesto aquel camisón que una vez usó en su primera vez con Minato. Se había visto en el espejo, era muy corto nada más llegándole a tapar la mitad de su coño y dejando ver sus pezones rosados.

Ahora ella se encontraba delante de su hijo mientras sexymente mostraba sus partes. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que él había terminado de comer. Ella le dijo.-Te daré ahora el postre.-Y le dio una mirada seductora.

Se puso de pie y caminando sexymente se puso al frente de él. El rubio la miró nerviosamente y ella sonrió. Ella se arrodilló sobre los muslos de su hijo y ella solo tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para que sus ojos miraran a los azules de su hijo.-El postre soy yo.-Dijo mientras unía sus labios con los de su hijo.

-Kaa… kaa-chan que haces.- dijo naruto cuando logró separarse de su beso.

-Shhh.- Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios.-Tu déjame a mi todo.-

Ella entonces puso su mano en el pecho de su hijo y empezó arrastrarlo por todo el abdomen hasta llegar hasta el bulto en sus pantalones y ella empezó a mover su mano en círculos. Ella escuchaba como su hijo daba pequeños suspiros de placer. Ella entonces lo sacó y lo tocó, ella abrió los ojos, ella desde esa posición no lo podía ver, pero ella sentía que era grande y grueso, no tanto como el de Minato, pero si mucho más que alguien de su edad, se imaginó que tal vez también era un efecto del kyubi. Quizás haya sido lo mejor del mundo haber hecho ese trato.

Ella empezó a subir y bajar su mano por el miembro duro de su hijo y sonreía como naruto estaba en el placer. Entonces ella lo movió directo a la entrada de su agujero y empezó moverlo por toda su raja. Su sexo estaba completamente excitado.-Sochi-kun, aquí voy.- Ella entonces bajó su cuerpo y la polla del ojiazul se metió completamente en ella. -La primera vez de mi hijo, estoy tan feliz de que hayas salido por ese mismo lugar y ahora estés de nuevo en el.-Le susurró ella en el oído y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo.

Naruto se sentía totalmente en el cielo, bueno, él se imaginaba que el cielo era así, porque se sentía tan bien.

-Sochi, puede que nunca te haya amamantado, pero ahora sería una buen primera vez, quizás no salga nada de leche, pero puedes succionarlo tan fuerte como quieras a ver si sale algo.- Ella le dijo mientras se subía el camisón sobre sus senos y lo llevaba a la boca del rubio. Este hizo lo que le dijo su madre y la abrió y empezó a lamerlo y luego a chuparlo.

Naruto empezó a sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando se masturbó y supo que se iba a correr.-Kaa-chan, me estoy viniendo.- le susurró.

La pelirroja que estaba en placer empezó a moverse más rápido mientras decía.-Vente dentro de kaa-chan, quiero sentir tu semen delicioso dentro de mi.-

Ella sintió como se llenaba por dentro.-Esta caliente, tan delicioso.- Ella entonces lo miró y lo besó. Ella empezó a buscar la lengua de él y ella empezó a moverlo y naruto al sentir lo que su mama hacía, la imitó. Al momento de separarse dejaron una pequeña hilera de baba.

Ella entonces sintió como el pene de su hijo que todavía estaba dentro de ella empezó a pararse nuevamente.-ara, alguien está muy animado.- Naruto apartó la mirada avergonzado y ella le sonreía.-Como buena madre que soy, satisfaré los deseos de mi hijo.-Entonces ella empezó a moverse de nuevo.

* * *

Itachi uchiha se encontraba caminando por la aldea hasta que llegó a su destino, las puertas del complejo uchiha. Miró hacia el cielo, ya era de noche y parecía que hoy no iba a llover como había estado sucediendo los últimos días.

Recordó su plática con el hijo de la mejor amiga de su mama. Había tomado su decisión. Entró al complejo y sin que nadie se dé cuenta llegó a su casa. Encontró a su madre y su padre platicando y se escondió detrás de la puesta mientras escuchaba lo que decían.

-Encontramos el cuerpo de shisui, no quiero pensarlo, ya estamos a pocos días de llevar a cabo nuestro plan, pero…-escuchó la voz preocupada de su padre.- ¿Y si nos ha traicionado?-

-No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. El dejó una nota de suicidio, quizás… quizás eso fue lo que pasó, solo se suicidó y ya.-Notó como su madre trataba de creerse ella misma.

-No kaa-san, él tiene razón yo lo maté.-Dijo itachi mientras entraba sorprendiéndolos. Ambos lo miraron y se tensaron.

-Así que… nos traicionaste.-preguntó su padre entrecerrando los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-Así es.-itachi les respondió sin ninguna emoción.-Estuve todo este tiempo actuando de doble espía.-

-Entonces vas a matarnos, me imagino.-Le preguntó su madre mientras cerraba los ojos.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, su padre Fugaku lo miró unos segundos y dijo.-Has lo que creas correcto, como tu padre es mi deber aceptar las decisiones de mi hijo. Estaré orgulloso mientras vivas en el camino que has elegido.-

Itachi cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Volteó hacia su madre.-Para responderte, no, aún tengo 2 días más, por lo que si queremos llevar acabo nuestro plan, debe ser hoy mismo.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Fugaku y Mikoto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y luego suspiraron de alivio.-Bueno, creo que es un poco antes de lo que creíamos, pero está bien dadas las circunstancias.-Le dijo Fugaku aliviado de que su hijo no los iba a traicionar.

-Los ayudaré, pero quiero dos cosas. La primera que ningún civil salga herido y evitemos matar el mayor número de shinobi posible.-Fugaku lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Sabes que eso no va a ser posible, en toda guerra hay muchas bajas de ambos lados, lo que me estas pidiendo va a ser imposible.- Decía el hombre de mayor edad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Padre, una de las cosas por la que los traicioné, fue porque no quería que el pueblo sufriera.- Itachi sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era algo completamente desquiciado e imposible y menos con el poco tiempo que les queda. Aunque estaba relajado iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, si ellos se negaban.

Fugaku iba a tratar de convencerlo de que era una locura, pero su mujer habló primero.-Esta bien, yo ya había pensado en eso, si vamos a tomar la aldea y le hacíamos daño, iban a quedar con resentimiento hacia nosotros. Déjame ellos a mí.- Ella vio que itachi trataba de ver si lo estaba engañando, pero al no encontrar nada apartó la vista de ella.

Fugaku la miró, él no sabía nada sobre eso y pudo saber que ella no mentía, por lo que se sintió un poco enojado cuando ella no le comentó nada, pero dejó eso de lado y volvió a ver itachi.-Bueno, ya la escuchaste, dejémosle eso a ella. Dime cual es la otra condición.-

-Quiero que todos aquellos uchiha que sean civiles, estén en buen refugio.- Fugaku entendía él porque de aquella petición. Todos en la comunidad uchiha sabían que lo que más adoraba el genio itachi era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano menor sasuke.

-Está bien, eso que me estas pidiendo ahora es mucho más razonable.- miró a su mujer y le dijo.-Reúne a todos de inmediato, deben comenzar a prepararse.- mikoto asintió y desapareció.

-Hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo en horas de la madrugada, ese será el momento del ataque, solo atacaremos a ellos y los mataremos.- Fugaku asintió.

Después de un par de minutos, todos los ninjas uchiha se reunieron. Eran solo unos 50 ninjas, pero gracias a la mayoría tenía el sharingan, su poder aumentaba considerablemente. Fugaku se puso al frente de ellos y a su lado de se encontraba itachi y mikoto. Aclarándose la garganta Fugaku habló.- Hermanos, acabo de conocer la verdad sobre la muerte de shisui. Y como muchos de ustedes habrán llegado a una conclusión, me temo que es cierta… Mi hijo aquí presente fue el que lo asesinó.- Empezaron escucharse murmullos entre ellos. Mikoto miró a su marido, ¿acaso estaba loco? Ellos serían capaces de pedir la cabeza de su hijo. Los murmullos se callaron cuando Fugaku volvió a aclararse la garganta.-Pero no saquen conclusiones precipitadas mis hermanos, resulta que la razón que mi hijo aquí presente lo haya asesinado es debido a que shisui era un traidor y estaba dándoles información al concejo.- Todo el mundo quedó impactado y empezaron a murmurar. Si la aldea se había enterado que pasaría con ellos.

Itachi miró a su padre y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. Al principio había alzado una ceja al ver como su padre lo delataba pero luego escuchó con dolor como le echaba todas las culpas a su mejor amigo quien era totalmente inocente.

-Pero eso es imposible.-Dijo unos de los ninjas uchiha.-Él era sumamente leal al clan, incluso aceptó ser quien vigilara a itachi quien estaba comportándose sospechosamente.-

-Al parecer shisui quería inculpar a itachi.-Fugaku les siguió mintiendo.- Él quería vigilar a mi hijo para luego mostrarnos pruebas falsas de la traición de itachi y así no nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad y es que los viejos pensaban masacrarnos a todos nosotros.- La gente quedó en shock.-Mi hijo se dio cuenta de la traición y lo confrontó. Shisui al verse atrapado intentó matar a itachi e iniciaron una pelea, la cual mi hijo ganó. Shisui, quizás en una manera de redimirse, le contó los detalles a itachi. Ellos pensaban actuar en 2 días, por lo que debemos tomar cartas en el asunto y atacar hoy mismo.-

La gente comenzaba a murmurar entre ellos, mientras asentían con la cabeza con convicción en sus ojos. Itachi se sorprendió al ver la gran elocuencia que tenía su padre, para en pocos minutos realizar tal mentira y haberlos convencido. Vio cómo su madre suspiraba de alivio al darse cuenta que su padre no se había vuelto loco al contarles sobre el asesinato que cometió su hijo.

-Alístense nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora para repasar los detalles.- Recibiendo un hai de todos la habitación quedó vacía exceptuando a los uchiha dueños de la casa.

-Me encargaré de que los civiles del clan estén escondidos.-Les dijo el jefe del clan a su mujer e hijo y estos asintieron.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime hokage suspiraba mientras veía al joven itachi en frente de él. Él había cometido muchas acciones de difícil moral durante toda su vida y justamente se encontraba sin decir nada en otra situación de esas. Sarutobi era un hombre de principios, el nunca sería capaz de dar la orden para que el niño uchiha actuara y cometiera tan vil acto. Quizás por eso era que mantenía a su viejo amigo y rival Danzo como su mano derecha, para que lo convenciera de que todo lo que hacía era por el bien del pueblo. Siempre que hubiera la manera diplomática, él siempre se opondría a las decisiones su amigo, pero si veía que no había otra opción solo callaría y haría la vista gorda como hizo aquella vez cuando su amigo aceptó ayudar a hanzo la salamandra. -"Si tan solo todos los uchiha fueran como tu Kagami."- pensó el viejo hokage al recordar a su viejo amigo uchiha muerto.

-Entonces, shisui te descubrió e intentó asesinarte.-Habló la compañera de equipo del hokage cuando eran jóvenes.- Esto es algo malo, ellos pueden empezar a sospechar.-

Itachi sin mostrar emociones habló.- Si, aunque creo que ellos ya estaban comenzando a sospechar desde hace rato.-

-Esto es algo malo, no podemos esperar dos días más, quizás debamos empezar a actuar mañana o mejor ya mismo.-Habló Danzo, quien siempre quería hacer las cosas impecablemente, ya que él sabía que no todas las cosas pueden salir bien en un mundo de ninjas.

Sarutobi se disponía a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente y entró un guardia ambu.-Hokage-sama, los…- Pero antes de que terminará cayó al piso.

Homura Mitokado, rápidamente se acercó al shinobi caído, cerró los ojos al comprobar que estaba muerto.-ha muerto, al parecer envenenado.-Dijo mientras sacaba un senbon de su cuello.

-Parece que nuestro joven traidor, ha vuelto a traicionar.-Dijo Danzo quien era el único que no se había alterado ni había movido de su lugar al darse cuenta que itachi había desaparecido. Justo en ese momento, el saltó justo al otro lado de la habitación mientras que al segundo la ventana se rompía y varios ninjas entraban.

* * *

Mikoto uchiha miró como cada uno de los uchiha desaparecían y sigilosamente se movían por toda la aldea, con objetivo la torre del hokage. La misión de ella era que ningún civil se entrometiera y mantener al mayor número de ninja alejados. Ella realizó un par de sellos con la mano y procedió a realizar un genjutsu. La técnica era simple y consistía en que cualquier persona que se encontrara durmiendo, no sería capaz de despertarse después de un par de horas. Esta técnica era muy efectiva de noche y más en aldeas como konoha las cuales no mantenía locales abiertos más allá de las 11 pm a menos que hubiera algún evento especial. Ella empezó a sudar mientras la técnica se expandía cada vez más, había estado practicando la técnica en secreto y al fin había podido llegar a cubrir una zona tan grande como lo era toda la aldea. Las ventajas de este genjutsu es que era imposible evitarse si estabas dormido y era también imposible que una persona externa liberarte además que si te encontrabas despierto era imposible detectar la técnica.

Mikoto exhausta cayó arrodillada jadeando al finalizar la técnica, la había realizado con éxito, solo debían preocuparse de los ninjas que se encontraran despiertos lo cuales eran unos muy pocos. Ella recuperó el aliento y les dio una afirmación con la cabeza diciendo que era momento de iniciar el ataque.

Tres uchiha entre ellos Fugaku se infiltraron en la torre y comenzaron a asesinar sigilosamente a los pocos ninjas que se encontraban. -"Bien, ha ido fácil por el momento".- pensó Fugaku alegremente de no gastar energías ya que tenían que guardarla para los monstros que se encontraban en la parte superior reunidos con su hijo mayor.

Fugaku vio como uno de sus subordinados se acercaba con un kunai hacia un escritorio pero no había nadie, la zona estaba segura. Girándose vio al otro subordinado y le asintió con la cabeza, este lo miró y también asintió con la cabeza al momento de desaparecer. Fugaku sintió algo extraño y la experiencia de muchos años le hizo activar rápidamente su sharingan y volteó a ver dónde estaba su otro subordinado. Fugaku veía en cámara lenta gracias a su sharingan, como su subordinado se llevaba las manos a su cuello tratando de tapar la sangre que salía de ahí. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, atrapó un senbon que gracias a su sharingan venía en cámara lenta.-"Veneno".-Pensó mientras veía el líquido que salía por la punta. Empezó a mover sus ojos por todo el lugar hasta que llegó a las escaleras.-"Ahí".-Pensó mientras vio como un pie subía un escalón y desaparecía.

El joven ambu, tenía que avisar rápidamente al hokage, aunque había matado a uno, Fugaku era mucho para un inexperto como él. Sintió una punzada en el cuello y se dio cuenta que le habían devuelto el senbon que había lanzado. Con sus últimas fuerzas logró abrir la puerta de la oficina del hokage y dijo.- Hokage-sama, los…-Pero su cuerpo cayó sin vida al piso.

Fugaku escondido maldijo por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido. Pero sonrió al momento que Danzo saltaba y sus compañeros entraban por la ventana. Se acercó rápidamente donde el hokage, y le lanzó una patada a la cabeza lanzándolo fuera de la oficina. Debían separarlos rápidamente.- _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-_ Dijo al mismo tiempo que varios de sus colegas mientras salía una gran bola de fuego de sus bocas e incendiaron toda la habitación haciendo que el resto escapara. Miró hacia donde salió volando el hokage y se dirigió rápidamente donde él.

* * *

Kushina miró a su hijo quien estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en sus tetas, ella sentía como de su vagina salía el semen de su hijo. Ella había tenido un orgasmo, su segundo en toda su vida y su hijo se había venido tres veces dentro de ella.

Sonriendo cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero los abrió de repente al sentir un genjutsu conocido. Cualquiera otra persona no lo hubiera sentido, pero era diferente y no porque ella era del clan uzumaki, sino porque ella era quien había creado esa técnica. Así que si ella no lo había usado entonces.-"Mikoto".-Pensó ella al recordar como ella le había enseñado esa técnica a su amiga hace mucho tiempo. Ella se dio cuenta que la técnica abarcaba toda la aldea.-"Has mejorado mucho."-Pensó ella sonriendo, pero enseguida se borró. Porqué mikoto había realizado tal técnica por toda la aldea. Ella no tenía idea, pero tenía curiosidad y pensaba averiguarlo. Miró a su hijo que se vio afectado por el genjutsu y le dio un beso en los labios.-Espera a kaa-chan aquí, aunque no es que seas capaz de moverte.-Le dijo ella divertida.

Se puso su ropa de la que estaba tan acostumbrada desde que estaba embarazada. Realizó un henge sobre ella y se fue a dar un paseo.

* * *

Danzo salto de la oficina y en el aire fue emboscado por un cuatros uchiha. Haciendo un par de sellos rápidos. Una gran corriente de aire salió de su boca echando a los contrincantes varios metros atrás. Cuando Danzo tocó el piso rápidamente se dirigió a ellos. Y rápidamente hizo otro par de sellos- _Fūton: Shinkūha.-_ giró sobre sí mismo y una gran ráfaga de aire salió de su boca. El aire se acercó al par de shinobi y varios cortes aparecieron sobre ellos y murieron.

Se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros cuando vio que varios cuervos salían volando hacia él y este salto a un lado. Los cuervos repentinamente formaron una figura, la de itachi.

-Pensaba que realmente querías a la aldea.- Le dijo danzo decepcionado.

-Claro que sí, la amo, pero… matar a mi propia familia, ellos hacen parte de la aldea.-Itachi le dijo con odio en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya eso no viene al caso, tu elegiste traicionar a la aldea y yo voy a…- pero no terminó ya que salió disparado por una patada en su rostro.

-Madre.-Dijo itachi al ver a su madre acababa de llegar junto a otros uchiha. Esta solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.-Dijo danzo mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus ropas.-Pero bueno, debo asesinarlos por el bien de la aldea.-

-Estas en desventaja, nosotros somos más, así que ríndete.- Le dijo mikoto mientras miraba a los otros uchiha.

-Y quien te dijo que yo estaba solo.-Sonrió malévolamente danzo mientras alzaba la mano. Sus oponentes lo miraban sin entender, hasta que danzo chasqueó sus dedos y enseguida aparecieron 10 ambu de raíz.-Yo siempre soy un hombre que piensa en todo. Siempre los llevaba escondidos, más vale prevenir que curar, no crees.-Miró a sus ambu.-Mátenlos.-

Rocas, agua, fuego, viento, rayo, jutsu de todos los elementos aparecieron y mataron rápidamente a los 15 uchiha que los acompañaba.

-Je, que débiles.-Se burló danzo.

-Amaterasu.- gritó itachi y la sonrisa de danzo desapareció y miedo pasó por su rostro al ver como un fuego negro se dirigía hacia él. No había manera de esquivarlo, él iba a morir. Pero su sonrisa volvió al ver como 5 de sus ambu se habían sacrificado para detener el fuego.-Uff, que peligroso.-dijo al ver el fuego negro en sus hombres.

-Gahh.-Itachi cayó sobre su rodilla mientras se agarraba su ojo el cual estaba sangrando. Su madre se acercó a él con preocupación.

-Se me olvidaba ese maldito sharingan, magenkyo ¿eh?, tengo que decírtelo, eso me preocupó bastante. Pero parece que aún es mucho para ti, jajaja, que suerte que aún no seas capaz de manejarlo.- Estaba a punto de pedirle a sus subordinados atacar, pero se detuvo al ver como alguien caía en frente de ellos y levantaba una corriente de humo. Cuando esta se disipó pudo ver a hiruzen limpiándose la ropa.- ¿A qué se debe esto hiruzen? -Dijo al ver como un cansado y ensangrentado Fugaku junto a otros uchiha aparecían.

-Qué quieres que te diga.-Dijo suspirando el hokage sin ningún rasguño mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa de batalla.-No puedo usar todo mi poder, sería algo malo que parte de la aldea sea destruida.-

-Mierda estoy cansado y él no tiene ningún rasguño.-Dijo Fugaku mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo el cual había sido casi inutilizado por el bastón negro que usaba el hokage. -Definitivamente el dios shinobi, quien no ha perdido una pelea, es algo.-

Danzo miró a sus ambu y le dijo.-Hiruzen y yo somos más que suficiente para los que están aquí. Vaya y ayuden a Homura y a koharu y encárguense de los otros uchiha.- Estos desaparecieron al decir hai.

-Porque no se rinden.-Trató de decir el hokage.- No hay necesidad de morir por nada.-

-Cállate viejo.-Gritó Fugaku.-Hemos sido completamente leales, pero ustedes no confían en nosotros. Hemos sido vigilados desde siempre. Ya es hora de dejar ser los inferiores, debemos mostrar nuestro orgullo como uchiha y una de las familia fundadoras de la hoja.-

-Parece que no hay más opción.- Dijo entristecido el sandaime.

-Siempre tan honorable hiruzen, debes darte cuenta que en un mundo de ninja, las palabras no funcionan.-Le dijo danzo en un tono serio. Mientras lanzaba varios kunai hacia los uchiha que esquivaron fácilmente.

Hiruzen sacó una fuma shuriken. Vio al pequeño itachi sufriendo tocándose el ojo. No quería hacerlo, pero debía preservar el orden en su aldea, suspirando lanzó la shuriken gigante hacia el a una velocidad impresionante.

Itachi sintió la shuriken venir, intentó esquivarlo pero el dolor en su ojo era insoportable. Era la primera vez que usaba el Amaterasu pero al parecer todavía no lo podía soportar. Vio su vida pasar por su ojo y cerró los ojos, pero solo sintió como era cortado un pedazo de su cabello. Abrió los ojos y al frente de él se encontraba su madre. El abrió los ojos en shock al ver como su madre se tocaba su brazo izquierdo o lo que quedaba de él.

Mikoto al ver como su hijo seria asesinado se interpuso entre él y el arma ninja. Vio como el hokage al parecer también sorprendido movió su mano y la trayectoria de la shuriken cambió. Aunque no mucho y en vez de impactarle en todo el pecho, cortó su brazo.

-Mierda, el fuerte viento que hace no me dejo cambiar la trayectoria completamente.-Dijo hiruzen, que al ver como la madre se iba a sacrificar le tocó el corazón y trató de cambiar la trayectoria.

-Ma…Dre.-dijo itachi mientras las lágrimas le salían. Esta cayó de rodillas agarrándose lo que quedaba de su brazo.

-Mikoto… hijo de puta.-Gritó Fugaku que locamente cargó contra Sarutobi.

-En un campo de batalla no debes perder tus emociones.-Dijo danzo mientras aprecia al frente de él.- _Fūton: Shinkūha_ \- dijo calmadamente danzo mientras en vez de sacarla de su boca las concentró en su mano y gritó.- Guadaña.- una gran arco de viento salió de las manos de danzo cortando a la mitad al jefe uchiha.

Itachi vio con horror como la parte de arriba de su padre se desprendía de la parte de abajo. No pudiéndolo aguantar más. Itachi gritó y cargó contra danzo. Este se sorprendió y sintió como el joven itachi agarraba su cuello y lo tiraba al piso. Cuando cayó itachi lo miró a los ojos y dijo.-Tsukuyomi.-

El mundo de danzo cambió. Ya no estaba en su aldea, no, ya no lo estaba, estaba en un lugar donde el cielo era rojo. Se encontraba desnudo y sus manos y sus pies estaban clavados a un poste en forma de cruz.-"Genjutsu".-Pensó, mientras cerraba el ojos.-Kai.-Dijo pero nada pasó.

-Es inútil viejo.-Escuchó las palabra de odio de itachi quien se encontraba al frente de él.-Esto no es un genjutsu cualquiera. Estarás atrapado aquí por 12 horas sufriendo una eterna agonía.-

Danzo intentó hablar pero no podía, solo se encontraba ahí mirando con horror, como itachi se acercaba y con un kunai empezaba a quitarle la piel, muy lentamente, comenzando por el brazo izquierdo, luego el otro, luego el abdomen. Al llegar a sus genitales, empezó a cortar el prepucio, luego agarró su pene y lo cortó en torrejas. Luego apuñaló sus bolas una y otra vez. Danzo vio los ojos inexpresivo de itachi, era horrible todo el dolor. Era el peor genjutsu, en el que había estado.

Una hora había pasado y ahora había 5 itachi. Su piel mutilada que ya estaba comenzando a pudrirse se regeneró pero el dolor tanto físico como mental seguía. Mientras un itachi empezaba a rebanarle la carne, otro cogía con una senbon y la metía por debajo de sus uñas, el otro con una pinza comenzaba a arrancarle los dientes, el otro comenzó a picarle los dedos de los pies y el ultimo que tenía una espada lo comenzó a apuñalar en su abdomen. Era la primera vez que danzó recibía tal tortura. Claro a él lo había torturado muchas veces y el pan de cada día de danzo era torturar a alguien, pero no se comparaba a esto, ya que después de todo, no le servía un shinobi muerto. Pero en este mundo él no podía morir además al parecer el mundo también amplificaba el dolor.

Otra hora había pasado, ahora había 20 itachi, cada uno desempeñando un papel de tortura. Otra hora más, 50 itachi lo torturaban. Danzo se dio cuenta que la sensibilidad de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada hora así que el dolor también.

Otra hora y otra y otra, danzo deseaba por primera vez en su vida que la muerte se lo llevara mientras veía como una de los itachi le había sacado los intestinos y se lo metían por la cuenca vacía de un ojo en el que anteriormente otro itachi lo había sacado con un kunai.

De repente ya no se encontraba viendo ningún cielo rojo, sino la noche de konoha. Su mente había sido completamente destruida, pero siendo el shinobi veterano que era, pronto recuperó la cordura. El estrés físico y mental le había jodido tanto que era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. Sintió como la mano de itachi se separaba de su cuello. Vio como un kunai se dirigía directo a su garganta pero de repente el portador del sharingan salió disparado por una patada. Volteó a ver a su salvador y se dio cuenta que era su viejo amigo hiruzen, dándole una sonrisa débil y usando las fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo.-No… veas… sus… ojos.- Era lo único que podía decirle a su viejo amigo

Hiruzen entendió lo que le dijo su amigo, al parecer la promesa uchiha había despertado un terrible magenkyo ya que en solo un segundo su rival de antaño por el puesto de hokage había sido totalmente derrotado. Suspirando hiruzen se propuso terminar esto lo más rápido posible y lanzó varios kunai con papeles explosivos directo al pelinegro.

Itachi había sobre pasado sus límites, ya no era capaz de hacer algún movimiento iba a morir en aquel lugar. Todo lo que había hecho era en vano, su familia había muerto, tal vez incluso una peor elección ya que no sabría que iría a pasarle a su pequeño hermano. Cerró los ojos y bum, explotó. ¿Había muerto ya? Si era así porque todavía seguía sintiendo dolor. Abrió los ojos y quedó en shock, al frente de él estaba su madre, otra vez lo había salvado, las lágrimas empezaron a caerle de sus ojos. El intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

-Yo… no he hecho… la gran… cosa… pero me siento… aliviada de… haberte… ayudado… pero dudo… que pueda volver… a… hacerlo... Así que hazme… el fa…vor… de matarlos.-Su madre le decía débilmente mientras su pierna izquierda se desprendía de su rodilla y caía al piso.

Itachi se sentía tan indefenso, su madre había perdido un brazo y una pierna solo para protegerlo. Vio como ella cayó al piso y con ira saltó hacia adelante.

Hiruzen vio como mikoto se negaba a que le diera el golpe final a itachi. Con tristeza decidió matarlos a los dos y cuando iba a hacer unas señales de mano, una cosa sorprendentemente rápida, que al verlo bien era el puño de itachi, lo golpeó en todo el abdomen mandándole varios metros atrás.

-"Eso dolió".-Pensó Sarutobi mientras se ponía en pie. Iba a empezar a correr hacia el uchiha cuando ya lo tenía al frente.

-Mierda.- dijo el sandaime asustado al ver el sharingan.

-Tsuku…- pero itachi no pudo terminar mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor. Hiruzen en un intento desesperado, había sacado un kunai y cortó desde el ojo izquierdo hacia el derecho de itachi. Este cayó al suelo mientras agarraba sus ojos llenos de sangre con dolor.

-Eso fue peligroso… pero ya estas acabado.-Dijo un todavía asustado Sarutobi mientras se disponía a darle el golpe final a itachi... pero no pudo, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y cuando miró había una espada atravesándolo, volteó para quien era el maldito y un tipo con una máscara con un único hueco en un ojo lo veía con un sharingan. -Bastar…do-Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre más poderoso en la aldea de konoha.

-Yo cause la muerte del cuarto y acabo de asesinar al tercero, debería empezar a llamarme el asesino de hokage.-dijo el tipo de la máscara divertido, mientras sacaba la espada del cuerpo del sandaime. Volteó a ver itachi y le dijo.- ¿Wtf, really? Ósea, rechazaste mi propuesta de ayudarte a acabar con los uchiha, porque no querías que murieran, pero acabaron muriendo de igual forma, para mí que no querías mi ayuda, eso es racismo.-Dijo con dolor fingido el tipo que llegó. Pero luego dijo de forma seria.-Además, acabas de perder tus ojos, un alto precio.- Se acercó y lo cargó sobre su hombro, miró a danzo y le dijo.- ¿Debería matarte?… mmm, creo que todavía puedes servirme.- al terminar de hablar desapareció en un remolino.

* * *

Kushina se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa con una cara evidentemente angustiada. Había salido de su casa a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ella había acercado a la torre del hokage, rápidamente se escondió, al ver como el hokage estaba dándole una paliza al esposo de su mejor amiga. Entonces en un momento llegó la ayuda de varios ninja y entre todos lograron lanzar lejos al tercero. Ella sigilosamente siguió al grupo y llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraba danzo, varios ambu y varios uchiha, entre ellos su mejor amiga y un itachi que solo había cambiado su estatura desde la última vez que lo vio. La pelirroja se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando, ellos se gritaban entre ellos, pero desde el lugar donde estaba no los podía escuchar. Entonces vio con horror, como el brazo de su mejor amiga salía desprendido de su cuerpo y como después su esposo era cortado a la mitad.

Siguió observando la pelea, danzo había sido derrotado en menos de 1 segundo y luego volvió a ver con horror como otro miembro de su mejor amiga se desprendía. Entonces vino algo todavía peor, el mismo tipo que le había causado tanto daño al liberar al zorro, apareció. Ella tenía tanta rabia y quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero eso era imprudente, no podía dejar a su sochi sufrir al saber que ella había muerto. Cuando el tipo había desaparecido llevándose consigo al hijo de su amiga rápidamente saltó a aquel lugar y sin que nadie la viera recogió a la inconsciente mikoto.-"Todavía vive".-pensó con alegría. Luego de eso aquí se encontraba, corriendo lo más rápido que pueda con su mejor amiga en sus brazos.

Al llegar rápidamente la acostó en una habitación. La peli negra estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y el tipo sangre de familias con keken gankai solo la tienen aquellos de la misma familia, así que le sería imposible hacer una transfusión y llevarla a un hospital sería algo estúpido al ver cómo había intentado un golpe de estado.-"Mierda kushina, piensa, piensa, piensa."- Desesperadamente trataba de encontrar una solución que no sea matarla para que no sufra. Entonces una idea le vino a la mente-"¿Será que funcionará?… mierda no tengo otra opción."-

-"Debo comenzar primero por las extremidades completas."-Kushina se movió hacia donde se encontraba la pierna completa de su amiga y sacó un kunai. -Lo siento miko-chan, pero no hay otra manera, debo hacerlo, has perdido mucha sangre y no puedo reponerla, por lo que tú misma tendrás que hacerlo así que… deberé cortar tus extremidades, para que la sangre que tengas que bombear a tu cuerpo sea mucho menor y puedas sobrevivir, no hay otra manera.- diciéndole aunque sabía que no la estaba escuchando, la pelirroja comenzó a cortar la pierna la pierna de su amiga con mucho cuidado. Una vez que la pierna fue completamente amputada creó un clon para que comenzara a sanar con jutsu médico. Kushina entonces se movió a la única extremidad completa y realizó la misma acción. Luego se movió a su pierna la cual se encontraba solo hasta la rodilla y amputó lo que quedaba de ella e hizo lo mismo con la otra extremidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**AnzGANDALFR06:** Si man, habrá mas lemon entre ellos, y lo de completo, pues depende de la situación.

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap.

 **Capítulo 5**

Naruto estaba en shock y se llevó la mano a la boca en una manera que trataba de evitar el vómito. Se había despertado muy feliz, y al no ver a su madre se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a buscarla. Apenas salió, un olor nauseabundo le llegó a su nariz, y se dio cuenta que venía de la habitación de al lado. Al echar un vistazo, vio algo que lo paralizó. Su madre se encontraba sentada en una silla con la cabeza acostada en la cama, y en ella, se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer. Estaba arropada con una sábana blanca manchada de rojo. Al observarla había notado algo raro, y enseguida supo el qué. La mujer se encontraba sin brazos ni piernas. Esto no se podía notar a simple vista, ya que parecía más bien una niña pequeña acostada, pero lo que le hizo llegar a esa conclusión, era que las extremidades amputadas se encontraba en una mesa al final del cuarto goteando sangre en el piso. No soportándolo más vomitó todo la comida de ayer.

-Kaa… kaa-chan.- le dijo mareadamente naruto mientras la movía. Kushina se despertó y miró confundida a su hijo que se tapaba la nariz y la boca con la mano. Unos segundos después reaccionó a su alrededor y suspiró.

-Te contaré luego, primero déjame limpiar.-Kushina creó un par de clones la cuales se encargaron de limpiar la habitación. Revisó el estado de su amiga y suspiró al ver que sus signos vitales se encontraban bien. Una vez que ella se bañó, se dirigió a su cuarto y ahí se encontraba su hijo esperándola.

Suspirando se sentó junto a él, y le platicó todo lo que ella había visto el día anterior sin dejarse ningún detalle, ella nunca le ocultaría nada ni tampoco le mentiría. Naruto asintió y luego le preguntó.- ¿Crees que sobreviva?-

-Por el momento está estable, pero me preocupa más su reacción cuando se entere de su estado.- ella dijo un poco deprimida y sintió como los brazos de su hijo la envolvían.

-Estoy seguro que ella lo comprenderá.- Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Konoha se lamentaba, habían no solo perdido a su hokage, sino que también se enteraron que los culpables de su muerte habían sido el clan uchiha. El clan era uno de los más queridos por el pueblo, y ahora los sobrevivientes eran observados de una manera poco amistosa.

A la hora del entierro del sandaime, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo se encontraba reunidos mostrando sus respetos. Naruto miraba todo desde lejos, y aunque los aldeanos por ahora parecen haberse olvidado de él, no quería mantenerse cerca de ellos, además el hokage fue uno de los que lo separaron de su madre, por lo que presentarle sus respetos no era algo que le apetecía.

* * *

-Aun no me creo que el viejo haya muerto.- suspiró un hombre de cabello blanco, mientras se sentaba al frente de Danzo quien estaba envuelto en vendajes y sentado en una silla de ruedas.- ¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes uchiha?-

-No podemos darnos el lujo de hacerles un juicio y sentenciarlos a muerte, no podemos negar que su doujutsu es una de las artillerías militar más poderosa de la aldea. Solo diremos que ellos eran inocentes y no sabían absolutamente nada sobre el golpe de estado, y es cierto, la mayoría eran niños a los que no les comentaban nada, solo los adultos tenían conocimiento. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es manipularlos de una forma en el que sean leales a la aldea, quizás este golpe puede ser de mucha utilidad a la hora de manipularlos, pero eso déjamelo a mí, por ahora centrémonos en el propósito de esta reunión. ¿Sabes para que te he llamado?-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el puesto de hokage?- Le preguntó ya imaginando por qué le habían llamado.-Imagino que quieres ocupar el puesto, pero sabes que no te dejaré ¿verdad?-le dijo desconfiado Jiraiya quien, aunque no le gustaba la idea de ser hokage, ocuparía el cargo con tal que el viejo de enfrente no lo tomara.

-Hmmhmmhmm, mira mi estado.-Jiraiya vio al viejo vendado en una silla de ruedas.-No puedo ni moverme bien, ¿crees que en este estado puedo hacer algo? No voy a renunciar a ello después, pero por ahora concentraré mis fuerzas en recuperarme, la humillación que me hizo pasar ese chico es algo de lo que preocuparse. Menos mal y no controlaron al jinchuriki del kyubi con su sharingan.-

-Hablando sobre eso, me sorprende que tú no lo hayas querido controlar.-

-Oh, pero lo hice.-Danzo dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Jiraiya se sobresaltó nadie le había dicho nada.

-Dije que lo hice.- alzándose de hombre, le respondió.

-Ya sé lo que dijiste.-dijo con evidente enojo.- A lo que me refiero es…-

-Sí, sí, ya se a lo que te refieres.-Danzo sonrió al ver la ira del sannin.-No me sorprende que Hiruzen no te lo haya dicho, eres su padrino, quien sabe lo que harías si te enteraras.- Jiraiya estaba a punto de golpearlo por lo que rápidamente añadió.-Pero como ya te imaginarás, no pude.-El peliblanco se calmó un poco, y lo miró esperando explicaciones.- A ver, ¿Dónde crees que el niño vivió antes de que tuviera su propia casa, si en ningún orfanato lo querían?-Al ver que Jiraiya se quedó sorprendido continuó.- Exacto, conmigo. Intenté entrenarlo y romper sus emociones, pero al momento de ponerle el sello algo extraño sucedió. Un poco del chakra del kyubi fue liberado. ¿Alguna vez pensaste por qué llevaba vendajes en mi brazo derecho? -Mientras lo decía se lo fue quitando, y cuando fue completamente removido se lo mostró. El sannin levantó una ceja al ver la horrible cicatriz que tenía.-Cuando logramos calmarlo se desmayó y cuando despertó no recordaba absolutamente nada. Lo peor es que cada vez que me veía, el chakra del zorro comenzaba a fluir.-Jiraiya se quedó pensado si su alumno tendría algo que ver.- Pero bueno, creo que nos hemos salido del tema, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?-

-En que, si tú no puedes, y creo que ya sabrás que yo no quiero, ¿Qué tienes en mente? Los otros ancianos ya han dicho, desde hace mucho tiempo, que solo se conformarían con ser concejeros- Dijo Jiraiya.

-La verdad, mi primera opción había sido Orochimaru, pero después de pensarlo un rato, llegué a la conclusión que sería mala idea.- Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, él sabía que su compañero de equipo no debían confiarle ese cargo.-Luego de mucho pensarlo, me di cuenta que la única persona capaz de ostentar este cargo, sería el alumno de tu alumno, Kakashi.- Jiraiya levantó la ceja.

-¿Estás seguro?-Jiraiya no había tratado mucho con el hijo de Sakumo, pero había escuchado mucho sobre las hazañas de este.

-Sé que es un poco joven, pero Minato también tenía la misma edad cuando obtuvo el cargo. Él en este momento está en su mejor forma, como capitán ambu ha realizado excelente hazañas, y su buen liderazgo no se puede negar. Siento que, además de ti, es el único que puede ocupar el cargo correctamente.-

Jiraiya reflexionaba sobre esto. A Suna no le iba a hacer gracia que el hijo de Sakumo sea el nuevo hokage y quizás se tensaran un poco las relaciones, pero tal vez el alumno de Minato haya heredado sus ideales y sería algo beneficioso para la aldea. Además no le quedaban muchas opciones.- mmm, bueno, creo que estoy contigo.-

* * *

En un lugar completamente desconocido, Itachi Uchiha se levantaba de una cama bastante cómoda y se sentaba en el borde de esta. Recordando los últimos sucesos se llevó las manos a los ojos y sintió una venda. Suspirando se dio cuenta que había hecho la peor elección.

-Veo que ya estás despierto.-una voz que Itachi conocía como la de Uchiha Madara quien se pensaba que había muerto hace mucho tiempo. De alguna manera, uno de los fundadores de la aldea se había enterado sobre su misión de asesinar a su familia, y lo contactó ofreciéndole su ayuda.

-¿Por qué salvarme? Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por no seguir con el plan.-

-Bueno, verás, era tu plan, no el mío, tu podías haber hecho lo que quisieras con él, yo solo estaba ayudándote. Y con respecto a porqué te salvé, fácil, la proposición de unirte a mí todavía sigue en pie.- El mayor de los dos hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Considerando que ahora seré un ninja renegado, no me queda muchas opciones ¿no? Pero… ¿Estás seguro? Estoy ciego. No te seré de mucha utilidad.-Itachi hizo una mueca mientras lo decía.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero… para eso está el buen abuelo Madara.- Le decía alegremente mientras le entregaba un frasco de vidrio que estaba lleno de un líquido verde con un par de esferas flotando.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Itachi que solo era capaz de pasar sus manos por el frasco.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- recibió silencio en respuesta.- Oh vamos, como no podría hacer ese comentario en estos momentos.- Más silencio.- Waw, los Uchiha no han cambiado nada en este poco de años, no saben reírse de un buen chiste. En fin, para responderte, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre el magenkyo eterno?-

-Lo que todo el mundo sabe. Que si tu hermano tiene el magenkyo puedes quitárselo e implantándotelo a ti mismo.-Le dijo itachi sin darle importancia.

-Casi, no necesariamente tiene que ser tu hermano ¿sabes? Puede ser cualquier persona con magenkyo.- Madara sonrió al ver como Itachi ponía una cara de sorprendido.

-Pero si tú fuiste quien contó aquella leyenda al implantarte los ojos de tu hermano.- El enmascarado hizo una mueca al recordarlo, pero itachi no lo vio por dos obvias razones.

-Bueno si, tuve que inventar aquella historia, matar a tu mejor amigo era algo que con dolor realizaban los uchiha, ¿pero matar a tu propio hermano? Eso es algo que incluso hasta para los Uchiha se les hacía bastante difícil.-

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué mentir? Imagino que no querías que muchos Uchiha obtuvieran aquel poder, pero eso aún no explica lo que tengo aquí.- dijo Itachi mientras alzaba el frasco y lo movía.

-Verás, ahí en tus manos tienes tu magenkyo eterno.-Itachi levantó la ceja.- En ese frasco se encuentra el ojo de Shisui Uchiha que te dio justo antes de su muerte, y también está el ojo derecho de Obito Uchiha, que hasta hace poco yo estaba utilizando.-

-Pero Obito no había adquirido el magenkyo.-Dijo Itachi al recordar que él había muerto justo después de haber activado el sharingan.

-Lo sé, por lo que llegué a pensar, ¿De qué otra manera lo pudo obtener?-Le preguntó divertido madara.

-Kakashi, imagino… ¿pero eso es posible? ¿Un ojo implantado puede activar el magenkyo? Pensaba que tendría que ver con la sangre.- Comentó itachi bastante sorprendido ante la revelación.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando de repente el ojo que tenía guardado, había obtenido el magenkyo de la nada.-Madara tenía cruzado los brazos y se preguntaba si había forma de que alguien como Kakashi obtuviera el magenkyo eterno.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi suspiraba mientras firmaba un par de hojas. Había pasado un par de días desde que fue elegido como el godaime hokage, algo que no le hacía nada de gracia. Si estuviera en sus manos, él lo hubiera rechazado completamente, pero al ver como Jiraiya junto con Danzo le entregaban la noticia, sabía que era más una orden que una petición y no había forma de negarse. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la oficina.-Entra.- dijo y sonrió al ver que llegaba una mujer ambu de cabello morado.

-¿Me mandó a llamar hokage-sama?-La mujer le preguntó profesionalmente.

-Oh vamos Yugao, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.- Kakashi le sonreía detrás de la máscara.-Te he mandado a llamar para informarte que serás ascendida y tomarás mi puesto como capitán ambu.-

-Es un honor.-Dijo la ambu con una inclinación.

-También está el hecho que, como seré el hokage, creo que tú has ganado la apuesta.-Kakashi no podía verle cara debido a la máscara, pero sabía que ella estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa. Yugao Uzuki, era una integrante del equipo genin de la esposa de su sensei, y aunque ella respetaba a Kakashi, había tenido una rivalidad con él, ya que ambos habían expresado abiertamente querer ser el sensei del hijo de sus respectivos maestros. Ella le había hecho la promesa de que ella lo derrotaría para poder quedarse con el puesto de sensei. Yugao tratando que sus emociones no la traicionaran, le agradeció estoicamente mientras se inclinaba. Él solo le daba una sonrisa y luego suspiró.-Hay otra cosa de la que quiero comentarte.-Ella solo se quedó en silencio esperando su comentario.- Kushina Uzumaki sigue viva.-

-Q… ¿Qué? Eso es imposible.-Yugao estaba en shock, había perdido actitud profesional.

-Me temo que no, al parecer ella no quiso saber de nadie más y se aisló en el bosque.- Kakashi le comentaba todo lo que estaba en un informe.-Ella le dijo al hokage, que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba viva.-

-Pe… ¿Pero que hay con su hijo?-La peli morada le preguntó sin salir de su estupor.-Ella esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo, era de lo único que hablaba mientras estaba embarazada, como mierda ella lo va a abandonar.-

-No tengo idea.-Le dijo francamente.- Ella solo se confinó, creo que sería bueno que hablaras con ella, ya que tú eras más cercana a ella que yo. Ten, este es lugar donde ella vive.-Kakashi le entregó un papel con la dirección y ella rápidamente salió.

* * *

Kushina verificaba el estado de su amiga mientras suspiraba. A pesar que Mikoto se encontraba fuera de peligro, no despertaba, kushina solo sabía técnicas de curación básica, por lo que no podía hacer nada para que su amiga despertara. Ella estaba pensando en darle su baño diario cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Ella miró la hora, no era momento de los suministros y su hijo se encontraba en la academia, suspirando se imaginó que tal vez el nuevo hokage le iba a dar una visita.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se encontró con una mujer ambu de pelo morado y esta enseguida lo abrazó.-Era verdad, si estás viva.- dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se quitaba la máscara.

-Hola Yugao-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte.-kushina le sonrió y se hizo a un lado.-Pasa.-

Kushina preparó té, y luego se sentó al lado de su alumna en el sofá. Hablaron durante un rato sobre su trabajo como ambu y sobre su ascenso a capitán ambu y sobre otras cosas, y luego Yugao le preguntó.-Sensei, ¿Por qué abandonar a su hijo? Sabe, su hijo la ha pasado muy mal, el concejo no dejaba que nadie adoptara a Naruto ni tampoco dejaban ayudarlo.- Kushina la miró, ahora entendía por qué naruto seguía solo, ella guardaba un poco de rencor hacia sus antiguos conocidos, pero ya se sentía mucho más tranquila. Entonces comenzó a explicarle de cómo le habían mentido y como estaba viviendo los últimos años con su hijo. -Entiendo, sabía que debía haber una explicación, de lo único que usted hablaba era de su hijo, no había manera posible que lo abandonara.- Kushina le sonrió, Yugao era una niña que la idolatraba, cuando los padres de esta murieron en la guerra, ella actuó muy maternalmente, y la peli morada la consideró un reemplazo de madre.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó la pelirroja y al ver como esta asintió continuó.- ¿Podrías mantener esto en secreto? No quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy viva, y quisiera que le pidieras a Kakashi que me dejara vivir oficialmente con mi hijo, pero que si preguntaban, él todavía vive en su casa.-

-Claro sensei, no hay problema.- dijo Yugao no comprendiendo el porqué de la petición pero aun así la iba a ayudar.

Naruto se dirigía hacia su casa. En un par de meses se iba a graduar y recordó las palabras de Iruka. Cuando se graduara como genin, tendría que proteger a los aldeanos, pero él se preguntaba ¿Por qué tendría que proteger a esos pedazos de mierda? Cada día que pasaba, el rubio comenzaba a odiarles cada vez más. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa. Entró y buscó a su madre y la encontró mirando a su amiga en coma como últimamente hacía. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió y se le acercó para darle un gran beso con lengua. Kushina le dio una sonrisa pícara al sentir un puyón en su pierna, se agachó y le sacó su pene del pantalón.-Siempre está tan feliz de verme.-Dijo ella al ver como su miembro estaba ya erecto y le daba un beso en la punta.

-Oh kaa-chan, que mala eres, no tienes vergüenza al chuparme la polla delante de tu amiga.- decía naruto al momento en que ella se lo metía completo a la boca.

-Yo no la he visto quejándose.- Decía kushina en broma aunque casi no se le entendía, ya que tenía el pene del rubio en su boca. Ella empezó a tocarle las bolas a su hijo mientras sacaba y metía el falo en su boca. Ella sintió las manos de naruto en su cabeza que la empujaba y sacaba sobre su miembro con más fuerzas e intensidad, entonces sintió como se hinchaba y una gran carga de semen espeso llenaba su boca.

-Coff… coff, nunca tienes compasión de mi.-Kushina se puso de pie mientras masajeaba el pene de su hijo. Sintió como la mano de su hijo se metía entre sus piernas y comenzó a tocar su vagina.

-Te gusta mucho mi semen, cada vez que te lo tragas quedas completamente mojada.-Le susurraba su hijo en el oído.-Debería darte duro y que tu amiga vea lo zorra que eres.- ella sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó unos gemidos. Ambos voltearon su cabeza y vieron como la pelinegra movía la cabeza hasta que los miraba.

-Ku… Kushina.-Ellos ciertamente no se esperaban esto. La recién despertada Mikoto miraba a su mejor amiga, quien había muerto hace mucho tiempo y luego llegó a la conclusión que quizás ella había muerto también, aunque no recordara como, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, al lado de su amiga, estaba un joven rubio, pero ella no se fijó en quien era, ya que su atención estaba en otra cosa. La mano de su amiga pelirroja estaba tocando el pene del rubio y la mano del rubio estaba entre las piernas de su amiga. Ella vio como ambos la miraban con vergüenza. Ella intentó mover sus brazos para intentar ponerse en una posición más cómoda, pero no podía. Vio cómo su amiga se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Mikoto, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, te las iré respondiendo poco a poco. Primero que todo estas viva y yo también. Segundo, no quiero que vayas a alterarte por lo que voy a contarte.-la pelirroja le decía a su amiga con preocupación y cuando iba a comenzar, su amiga de repente se puso muy nerviosa.

Mikoto había recordado los últimos sucesos, el ataque del clan, la muerte de su marido, y ¿qué había pasado con itachi? Su frecuencia cardíaca comenzó a alterarse. Se movió bruscamente y la sábana que tenía comenzó a quitársele. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron en el horror, al ver como ninguno de sus brazos estaban. Ella nerviosamente miró a su amiga y le preguntó.- ¿Qué… que fue lo que pasó?- Kushina apartó la mirada de su amiga, no le salían las palabras. Pero luego de un suspiro comenzó a contarle lo que ella tuvo que hacer para salvarle la vida.- ¿Por qué no me mataste enseguida?-

-Yo… yo no te quería ver morir… eres mi mejor amiga.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que para que estés feliz yo tengo que estar con esta mierda de cuerpo?-Mikoto le gritaba con ira.- Estabas viva, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lloré al recordarte?, ni te imaginas, era tu mejor amiga, pero solo te importa tu misma ¿no? Me dejaste sufrir al creer que habías muerto, y ahora me dices que quieres verme vivir con sufrimiento por tu estúpido egoísmo.-Mikoto le gritaba con mucha ira. Kushina se había quedado sin habla, y las lágrimas empezaban a caerle, ella tenía razón ella era un perra egoísta.

Mikoto estaba furiosa, y las lágrimas empezaban a caerle de la rabia, iba a seguir despotricando cosas cuando sintió unos brazos la abrazaban.-Lo sé, soy una perra egoísta, siempre has estado ahí aceptando todos mis egoísmo, y sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero… perdóname, y por favor… por favor, acepta este egoísmo otra vez, eres una de las personas más importante para mí.- Mikoto sentía las lágrimas de kushina caían en su espalda. Para mikoto, kushina era la persona más especial que podía tener en su vida, ella estuvo siempre para ella. Cuando su clan la presionaba, y cuando la insultaba al hacer algo mal, kushina siempre tenía los brazos para ella. Cuando la obligaron a casarse con Fugaku, kushina estaba ahí, incluso cuando había asesinado a su primera persona. Ella siempre estaba ahí y nunca la había abandonado, y lo que más rabia le daba era que kushina no hubiera confiado en ella y sea cual fuese la razón no la hubiera incluido a ella.- Quédate conmigo, si tú te mueres voy a quedar totalmente devastada.- Mikoto estaba llorando, ella amaba profundamente a su amiga, y haría todo lo que ella pudiera para verla feliz, incluso si ella tuviera que vivir y sufrir sin sus extremidades.

-Desde ahora no podré hacer absolutamente nada, deberás tomar absolutamente toda la responsabilidad, y hacerte completamente cargo de mí.- mikoto le habló después de estar un rato en silencio, tal vez nunca se recuperara del dolor de no poder volver a moverse, pero si kushina estaría ahí siempre para ella, el dolor sería muy mínimo.

-Claro, miko-chan, estaré al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.-Le decía Kushina con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas no paraban.

Naruto miraba todo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados acostado en la pared. Le hacía muy feliz que su madre estuviera contenta. La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida al parecer dándose cuenta de quién era realmente. Su madre entonces le platicó sobre como ella le habían mentido y como le habían hecho separarse de su hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Bueno ahora que les he entregado el resultado de su examen escrito los llamaré uno por uno para que realicen el examen práctico.- Iruka les dijo. Naruto miraba a los que habían sacado la nota más alta. La primera era Sakura, era muy inteligente, quizás la más inteligente en el salón, pero a la hora de la práctica no era tan buena. Miró a Sasuke, desde que su clan había traicionado a la aldea, su ego había bajado considerablemente, y lo único que tenía en mente era volver a traer el orgullo a su clan siendo útil para su aldea y trayendo de vuelta al traidor de su hermano. La siguiente era Hinata, al principio la heredera Hyuga era muy tímida, pero un día para otro, su actitud cambió y ahora era una perra arrogante, tanto que hasta prefería al viejo Sasuke. Por ultimo estaba Shino... Oh miren kiba salió con una banda para la cabeza, era hora de iniciar el bullying hacia su amigo. Pero cuando iba a hacer un comentario escuchó su nombre por parte de mizuki y decepcionado rápidamente se acercó.

Como era de esperarse realizó su prueba con éxito, y recibió su banda para la cabeza. Estaba feliz, al ser un civil jinchuriki se le estaba prohibido la salida de la aldea, pero ahora que era un ninja podía salir, aunque solo fuera en misiones. -Los que lograron graduarse, mañana reúnanse aquí.- Y con eso iruka salió.

El ojiazul se dirigía hacia su casa cuando alguien lo llamó. Volteándose vio a mizuki.-Naruto, quiero comentarte algo. Verás, hay una forma de ascender a chunin rápidamente, es un secreto, y te lo contaré a ti porque has sido el alumno que más aprecio.-

-"Ay mizuki, ¿Crees que soy tan idiota? Hmmhmmhmm, bueno, vamos a seguirte por ahora el juego." Waw, ¿enserio? Voy a poder ser tan genial como mizuki-sensei. "Waw, me sorprende lo genial que soy.".-El rubio se reía para sus adentros.

-"Idiota".-Pensó mizuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Así es naruto-kun, mira, lo que tienes que hacer es robar un pergamino prohibido que se encuentra en la oficina del hokage, debes entregármelo en el bosque y así serás ascendido.- Mizuki solo pensaba en lo fácil que había sido engañar a este pobre tonto.

-"¿Pergamino prohibido? Eso suena interesante." Gracias mizuki-sensei, eres tan genial.-Naruto se mordía el labio tratando de evitar una risa.

* * *

-"Vaya eso había sido más fácil de lo esperado."-Decía naruto mientras ponía a un lado el gran pergamino que había robado. Él se había infiltrado en la torre del hokage, claro, él no era estúpido, él había hecho un henge pareciéndose a mizuki. Lo más probable era que lo estuvieran buscando.

Se sentó y esperó que mizuki lograra llegar rápido.-Maldito niño que fue lo que hiciste.- apareció mizuki en el árbol de enfrente.

-Oh sensei, ahí estas, mire…-

-Cállate idiota, por ti ahora soy buscado, me aseguraré de matarte, pero antes déjame contarte un secreto.-Mizuki sonreía diabólicamente.-El zorro demonio que atacó hace 12 años la aldea… eres tú, por eso es que te odian.-Mizuki sentía satisfacción al verle la cara de horrorizado del rubio.

-No… no es cierto.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle.- "Maldita sea, soy excelente, debo merecerme un premio."-

-Ahora muere maldito demonio.-Mizuki saltó hacia naruto, pero antes de llegar, sintió como algo le agarró los pies y le hizo chocar contra el suelo. Cuando miró a ver que era, se dio cuenta que unas cadenas estaban amarradas a sus pies.

-Ay mizuki, siempre supe que eras tan estúpido.-Mizuki volteó al escuchar las palabras y abrió los ojos, ahí estaba su antiguo sensei, kushina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.-Y mira que intentar engañar a mi pobre sochi, pero al parecer el engañado fue otro. Mizuki, Mizuki.- la pelirroja le hablaba con total decepción.

-Kushina-sensei.- Él se sorprendió al ver a su sensei.-Pero… pero, estabas muer… espera ¿Qué? ¿Sochi?-El chunin dijo en shock ante la revelación.

-Ay por dios, sí que eres estúpido mizuki. ¿Enserio nunca se te pasó por la cabeza al ver nuestros apellidos?-Kushina seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Pe… Pero nunca estuviste embarazada.-

-Estu… bueno, esta vez no eres tan estúpido ya que tenía un genjutsu, no muchos sabían sobre mi embarazo.-Kushina se encogió de hombros al recordar como Biwako, la esposa del sandaime, le había "enseñado" un tipo de genjutsu.- ¿Bueno basta de charla, que haremos con él mi amor?- le preguntó a su hijo.

-¿Podrías encargarte de él? Quiero quedarme con este pergamino, si desaparecemos su cuerpo, creerán que se escapó con el rollo.-

-mmm, tienes razón.- concordó kushina mientras asentía.- Pero… deberías matarlo tú, aun no has cometido tu primer asesinato, creo que este sería el mejor momento.-

-¿Segura?- su madre asintió y él se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba al chunin.

-No… Kushina-sensei, no dejes que me haga algo este maldito demo…-Pero no logró terminar ya que una cadena le agarró la lengua.

-Mizuki.-Comenzó ella con voz oscura.-Oh estúpido mizuki, el que insulta a mi hijo lo castigo.- Entonces la cadena le jaló la lengua y se la arrancó. Mizuki se retorcía en el piso mientras un montón de sangre salía de su boca.

-Mmm kaa-chan, creí que ibas a dejarme asesinarlo a mí.- naruto le decía con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, lo siento Naru-chan.-Ella se disculpó.-Pero aún está vivo, vamos asesínale rápido, antes que se muera.-

Naruto se acercó con un kunai pero se detuvo un segundo, miró hacía el piso y se dio cuenta que había pisado algo, al fijarse bien, vio que era la lengua arrancada de mizuki.-"Oh, creo que pise mierda."- Quitándole atención se acercó a mizuki y lo apuñaló con el kunai varias veces en el pecho hasta que este perdió la vida.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó su madre.- ¿Qué sentiste?-

-… Nada, absolutamente nada, pensé que iba a ser algo más impactante, ¿es algo malo que no sienta?- Le preguntó a su madre.

-No te preocupes, muchas personas lo toman de manera diferente.-Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.-Bueno, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora salgamos de aquí, mi genjutsu no durará mucho más y ellos no tardarán en darse cuenta que hay uno.-Ella había realizado un genjutsu para que la zona donde ellos estaban, no fuera descubierta. Él asintió y ella recogió el cuerpo de Mizuki ya que no podían dejar que alguien supiera que había muerto.

* * *

Naruto terminó de leer el pergamino. Este consistía en un motón de técnicas que el primer hokage había considerado peligrosas. Todas tenían algo interesante, pero él se había interesado en solo dos técnicas. La primera era el edo tensei, una técnica creada por el segundo hokage, la cual consistía en resucitar a cualquier persona y poder controlarlo completamente, el único problema era que necesitabas mucho ADN del cuerpo a resucitar, además de necesitar un sacrificio humano vivo. Luego estaba otra que curiosamente también fue creada por el segundo hokage, y el rubio pensaba si el nidaime había sido alguna clase de genio. La técnica era nada más ni nada menos que él hiraishin, una técnica espacio-temporal. Hablando un poco con su madre, supo que su padre se había hecho una persona prácticamente intocable gracias a esta técnica.

-Cómo… ¿cómo se encuentra sasuke?-La pregunta de la amiga de su madre le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ella se encontraba acostada con la sábana en todo su cuerpo, como la mayor parte de su tiempo. Al parecer estaba un poco enojada con su madre porque la abandonó cuando lo ayudaba.

-Él está bien, se graduó como el novato del año.-Él sonrió al ver como ella ponía cara de felicidad. Mikoto no había querido presentarse ante Sasuke, no quería que él viera con horror el estado en el que ella estaba, pensaba que lo mejor era que creyera que seguiría muerta, pero siempre le preguntaba a naruto sobre él.

-Bueno miko-chan, es hora que te dé tu regalo de disculpa.-kushina entró a la habitación con una sonrisa. Ambos la miraron, ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda. Mikoto estaba un poco nerviosa, iba a decir algo, pero kushina era más rápida y le puso su dedo en los labios.-Shhh. Mi sochi, se encargará, de hacerte sentir bien.-

Mikoto había comprendido a lo que se refería al verla desnuda ya que habían hablado sobre esto antes, quizás mucho antes de lo que cualquiera esperaría.-Es… ¿estás segura de esto? Yo… yo no creo que él quiera estar con alguien como yo.-ella lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

Naruto vio la escena nervioso. Cuando su madre entró desnuda lo dejó confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. La amiga de su madre pasaba muy deprimida, todas las noches lloraba al recordar su condición. Su madre le había dicho hace un par de días, que había encontrado una solución para que su amiga se sintiera menos triste, ella no le había contado que era, pero al escuchar las palabras de su madre comprendió. Él estaba muy nervioso, nunca había pensado en otra mujer que no fuera su madre, y ahora que notaba, la pelinegra era muy hermosa. El escuchó la tristeza de las palabras de la uchiha y decidido se acercó.- Tranquila mikoto-san, eres una persona muy hermosa.- Y la besó. Ella al principio abrió los ojos sorprendida y no hacía nada, pero luego se dejó llevar y le siguió el beso. El rubio abrió un ojo para mirar a su madre, se sentía nervioso al pensar si había hecho mal, pero luego vio como esta le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Naruto le quitó la sábana, mikoto tenía puesto una camiseta negra bastante larga que le tapaba todo el cuerpo. Él comenzó a masajearle los pechos por encima de la camiseta, ella daba pequeños suspiros de placer. Sus pezones se pusieron grandes y él empezó a pellizcarlos. Él procedía a quitarle la camiseta pero ella habló.-Yo… yo no quiero que me veas y que después te de asco.-ella le decía con dolor y tristeza. La única que había visto como se veía completamente sin nada era kushina, y tenía miedo de como reaccionaria otra persona al ver su estado. Ella miró al rubio y este le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y la besó.

-Tranquila mikoto-san, estoy seguro de que eres muy hermosa.-Ella lo miró un segundo y luego le dijo que continuara. Él llevó su mano al borde de la camiseta y la fue quitando, tuvo que cargar un poco a la pelinegra para quitársela completamente. Pudo lograr ver su cuerpo completo. Sus partes amputadas se veían lisas, rectas y sin ninguna cicatriz, su madre le había dedicado bastante trabajo. Sus senos eran medianos, del mismo tamaño de su madre y su vagina estaba recién depilada, kushina siempre se encargaba de que mikoto estuviera lo más aseada posible. Él la miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de angustia.- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, bastante hermosa.-

Ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y sonrió al ver una sonrisa sincera del hijo de su amiga. Sintió como un dedo se posaba en su vagina, y este comenzaba a moverse por toda su raja hasta humedecerla completamente y luego se puso en su hueco y fue entrando. Una vez dentro comenzaba a entrar y salir. Luego el dedo se detuvo unos momentos y comenzó a girar dentro de ella, aumentando el placer. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados debido al placer y no notó como la cabeza del rubio se dirigía a su parte intima sino hasta que sintió los labios de él besando su coño.

Kushina se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando la escena. Ella estaba bastante caliente y su vagina empezaba a mojar la silla, no aguatándolo más, abrió sus piernas y las montó en los brazos de la silla, llevó uno de sus manos a su coño y el otro a su teta y empezó a tocarse.

Luego de darle un par de besos, el rubio sacó su lengua y la pasó por toda la abertura, subía y bajaba la lengua y luego la metió dentro. Él movía la lengua dentro de ella, arriba hacia abajo y en círculos. Llevó sus manos y con dos dedos intentó abrir la vagina para que su lengua llegara más lejos. Mikoto estaba en bastante placer. Él era bastante bueno, y se imaginó que kushina lo había estado entrenando ya que todas las noches escuchaba a su amiga gritar de placer, si ella tuviera brazos de seguro hubiera empujado su cabeza para que llegara más hondo. La lengua del rubio luego pasó al clítoris, y mientras le daba lamidas metió dos dedos. La otra mano la llevó a las tetas de la pelinegra, y empezaba a masajearla. Metió otro dedo, y enseguida iba a meter el cuarto pero se dio cuenta que no cabía.-Me… me estoy corriendo, naruto-kun, voy a venirme.- le gritó ella mientras él seguía haciendo su trabajo.-Aaaaaahhhh.-Gritó ella mientras un chorro blanco salía de su vagina y llenaba toda la cara de naruto el cual no se esperaba eso.

-Awwn, eso no vale. Naru-kun, a mí nunca me has hecho correr así.-Decía kushina decepcionada, mientras se metía y sacaba un marcador que había encontrado en una mesa cercana.

-Ah, pero es que tu amiga aquí, es mucho más pervertida que tu kaa-chan.-Le dijo naruto divertido mientras se limpiaba la cara. Mikoto, iba a decir algo pero él la miró y le dijo.-Mikoto-san, ya que te hecho placer a ti, es hora de que me des tú a mi.- Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego dijo.

-Pero, tendrás que hacer tú todo el trabajo.-Le dijo apartando la vista. Él le sonrió y se arrodilló en la cara de la uchiha y le puso el pene en sus labios. Ella abrió la boca y el la empujó dentro, ella hizo un sonido de vomito pero él no le importó y siguió violando la boca de la pelinegra. La baba se le salía de la boca a ella y los ojos se le ponían rojos. El siguió así unos momentos después hasta que su madre habló.

-Oh vamos, que comience el acto principal.-Le gritó mientras se metía rápidamente el marcador.

Naruto asintió y sacó el pene de su boca y esta comenzó a toser y a tomar aire. Él entonces se acostó y la cargó hasta poner la punta de su pene en su raja. Ella era liviana, quizás por el hecho de no tener extremidades. Entonces él la bajó lentamente hasta que su pene entró completamente, y sintió como la punta de su polla tocaba algo.

-Me puya.-Dijo mikoto al sentir como la verga del rubio tocaba algo dentro de ella.

-¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-Preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

-No… me gusta, sigue, méteme tu verga y párteme toda.-Le gritaba ella, con voz placentera y él la obedeció. Él la subía y la bajaba, y cada vez que hacía esto, sentía como su pene chocaba y puyaba algo en mikoto, esta gritaba de dolor cuando eso pasaba, pero ella solo le gritaba que no se detuviera, mientras apretaba los dientes debido al placer.-Que delicioso, sigue así, ay malparido rubio, que bien me haces sentir, me partes toda, sigue así, tu picha esta sabrosa, se ve que te gusta follarte a una maldita lisiada.- Ella le gritaba un motón de cosas, que hacían que el ojiazul le moviera más rápido. Entonces la pelinegra sintió unas manos en sus senos, giró su cabeza y vio a kushina que la miraba de una forma muy pervertida.

-Me vine dos veces viendo cómo te follaban duro, tu solo una vez, así que voy a hacer que te vengas rápido para que estemos a la par.-Ella le decía mientras apretaba fuertemente y movía muy ferozmente sus tetas. Entonces kushina se detuvo, y ella iba a decirle que siguiera hasta que sintió como ella le besaba su espalda e iba bajando hasta llegar a su culo. Kushina le besaba el trasero y se lo agarraba mientras el ojiazul le daba duro. Entonces ella abrió los ojos al sentir como las manos le abrían su par de nalgas, dejando al descubierto su ano. Y se sorprendió aún más al sentir la lengua de esta darle un lengüetazo rápido por su ano. Ella sentía un nuevo placer, ya que Fugaku jamás quiso nada que ver con su culo porque le daba asco. Ella entonces sintió como la lengua de su amiga pelirroja se adentraba más en su ano y se comenzaba a mover por dentro de su parte trasera, eso y el placer que rubio debajo de ella le daba, le hacía perder toda la razón, iba a correrse, pero no quería correrse sola, así que llevó chakra a su vagina, dándole más placer a naruto.

-Me voy a correr.-Gritaba ella.

-Mierda yo también.-El placer en el rubio había aumentado y ya no aguantaba.

-Echa toda tu semilla dentro de mí, la guardaré toda, seré tu nuevo saco de semen, así que mete todo el semen que quieras dentro.-Los lengüetazos de su amiga y las envestidas del hijo de esta, estaban aumentado.

-Meeee coooooorroooooo.-Gritó el rubio mientras disparaba un motón de leche dentro de ella. Ella se tiró en la cama al lado de él completamente agotada con semen caliente dentro de ella. Ella sintió como el semen del rubio comenzaba a salir, y sintió una mano en su vagina.

-Dices que quieres ser el nuevo depósito de semen, pero no eres capaz de aguantarlo todo dentro, déjame ayudarte.-Le decía divertida kushina mientras llevaba todo el semen que había salido de nuevo al hueco de su amiga.

* * *

-¿Crees que nos toque en el mismo grupo?-kiba le preguntó a naruto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y montaba los pies en el pupitre. Iruka les había dicho que esperaran mientras llegaban los papeles con los grupos formados.

-Nah.-dijo naruto.-Tu grupo será una mierda.-Kiba lo miró con odio.- Hmmhmmhmm, veamos, esto… te tocará con, jaja, si, Hinata, y el otro…. Mmm… Jojojo, si, será Shino.- naruto se cagaba de la risa mientras veía la cara de horror de kiba. Este podía aguantarse a la perra Hyuga, solo por el hecho de que fuera bonita y en término del Inuzuka "súper follable", pero ¿Shino? El tipo era bastante extraño, y aunque a naruto le caía bien, kiba no lo soportaba ya que tenía un olor a insectos.

-Ah sí… pues… a ti…mmm…. Si, te tocará con sasuke y con, wajajajaja, con una puta fan de este, ella estará profesándole su amor tantas veces, que desearas volver a la academia.- Naruto se puso pálido, si bien ya se imaginaba que el Uchiha estaría en su equipo, ya que mikoto le había pedido a su madre que pidiera que sasuke estuviera en el mismo equipo suyo. ¿Pero una fan? Esas zorras estaban todas locas, sin duda él preferiría volverá la academia sin lugar a dudas.

-Oh miren aquí llegó, prepárense que comenzaré a decir los grupos. Equipo 1…-Naruto y kiba se mordían las uñas, iban por el equipo 6 y las personas normales estaban empezando a desaparecer.- Equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto.-Kiba miraba emocionado esperando el resultado, mientras naruto solo esperaba que los padres de shikamaru y chouji no les diera por reunir al trio ino-chika-cho de nuevo.-Uchiha Sasuke.-Como se esperaba naruto, pero la otra persona era lo que más temía, kiba solo miraba todavía más emocionado.-Haruno Sakura.- Kiba no paraba de reír. Naruto solo golpeó su cabeza contra el pupitre. El único consuelo que tenía era que, a pesar de declararse, junto con Ino Yamanaka, como las mayores fan del uchiha, curiosamente, eran las que menos profesaban su amor por él, no de una manera loca almenos. Él miró a Sakura, con tristeza, pero luego se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser plana, era bonita, ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Tal vez fuera debido a que hasta ayer, él nunca había pensado en otra mujer además de su madre.

Iruka le cayó una gota en la nuca al ver al par ese, pero enseguida continuó.-Equipo 8, Inuzuka Kiba.-Esta vez era el turno de naruto de estar emocionado.- Hyuga Hinata.- naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar la risa, mientras kiba se debatía en si la hermosa Hinata era buena idea o mala.-Aburame Shino.- El rubio no soportó la risa, y esta vez fue el turno del Inuzuka golpear su cabeza contra el pupitre. Cuando terminó de llamar a los otros equipos, Iruka se despidió de ellos y les dijo que esperaran a sus sensei.

-Te apuesto que mi sensei, va a ser una mujer bien buena.-Dijo kiba con mirada de pervertido.

-¿Ah sí? Yo te apuesto a que la mía si va a ser sexy.- Le dijo naruto sonriendo, quien ya sabía quién era su sensei. Yugao varias veces se pasaba a visitar a su madre, y le pasaba repitiendo a él que cuando fuera su sensei no se la pondría fácil solo por ser el hijo de kushina. Yugao era una mujer muy hermosa y sexy, por eso sabía que iba a ganar.-"Y ahí está."- Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de embobado de kiba.

-Equipo 7, sígame, los espero en la azotea.-Dijo Yugao muy profesionalmente antes de desaparecer.

-Permiso, tengo una cita con una sensei caliente.-Le dijo con total felicidad, por fin había salido de su racha de empate con kiba.

-Equipo 8 sígame.-Pero la felicidad del rubio no duró, al ver quien hablaba. Era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, muy hermosísima y sexy como Yugao. Kiba estaba babeando, pero rápidamente reaccionó y miró a su amigo uzumaki y le dio una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Permiso, creo que yo también tengo una cita con una sensei caliente.-Le dijo kiba felizmente mientras se acercaba a su sensei, quien a diferencia de Yugao los esperó. Antes de irse, la ojos rojo miró a naruto, no había odio, sino más bien curiosidad, y él se preguntaba si la había visto en algún lugar antes. Pero rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos al recordar a su amigo y preguntándose si alguna vez, iría a ganar alguno de los dos por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

-Muy bien, comencemos las presentaciones, ya saben, sus nombres, hobby, sueños para el futuro y eso.-Les decía la peli morada, quien trataba de ser lo más amigable posible.- Primero yo, mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, mi hobby es practicar con la espada, y pues mi sueño es tener una buena familia con mi prometido.-Naruto recordaba que ella le había hablado sobre su prometido un tipo llamado Hayate, el rubio no lo conocía, pero ella le había comentado que tenía alguna clase de enfermedad.

-El siguiente, Uzumaki-kun.-Ella le habló amablemente pero con respeto, ella normalmente le llamaba Naruto-kun, y el nee-chan, pero debían mantenerlo en secreto.

-Hai sensei. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.-Comenzó el rubio.- Mi hobby es follarme a mi madre, imagino que ahora también será mikoto que curiosamente es la madre de mi compañero de equipo.-Obviamente el no dijo eso en voz alta.- Leer la parte de atrás de los sobres de ramen y compararlos entre ellos.- Bueno, en parte era verdad, ese era su hobby, hasta que… bueno, llegó un hobby mejor.-Mi sueño es… Ser el hokage de la aldea "ni drogado".- El rubio odiaba la idea de ser hokage, bien, es cierto que hasta hace un par de años ese era su sueño, pero desde hace un tiempo, su odio hacia la aldea incrementó, hasta el punto en él que el sinceramente no sabía si sería leal a la aldea en un futuro.

-Bien, siguiente Haruno-kun.-Dijo la ex ambu.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi hobby es…-Ella volteó a ver a sasuke y se sonrojó.- Mi sueño es…-Volvió a mirar a sasuke y se sonrojó más. Naruto solo podía agradecer a los dioses, que fuera Sakura su compañera de equipo y no otra, de todas, ella definitivamente sería la que más toleraría.

-Ooookeeeyyy.-Dijo la peli morada con una gota de sudor.- Uchiha-kun.-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mi hobby es entrenar y volverme fuerte para proteger a la aldea y que esta confié en nosotros nuevamente. Y mi sueño… es traer de regreso a una persona para que sea juzgada y devolverle el orgullo a mi clan.-

-Bien, eso es todo, reunámonos mañana para comenzar nuestros deberes como equipo.-Yugao les dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad eso no era todo, había una prueba para enseñarles el trabajo en equipo, pero ella solo la ignoró, ya que todos los que fueran hijos de clan ninja debían pasar si o si, así que ella pensó que simplemente les diría que debían trabajar en equipo y les ayudaría en ese campo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba dirigiéndose a su casa después de un día aburrido. Había pasado varios días desde que ahora tenía un equipo, y solo había estado realizando misiones de clase D. Hoy Yugao les había enseñado a caminar por los árboles. Ella le había dicho que si sabía ya sobre esto, que hiciera como que no, pero que le fuera un poco mejor que a sus compañeros, ya que eso lo motivaría. Sasuke estaba desesperado, aun mas al saber que Sakura estaba progresando más rápido que él. Estaba caminando por un parque y escuchó a alguien llorar. Escondido en un árbol, se encontraba un niño con una bufanda bastante larga. Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de quién era, el nieto del sandaime, Konohamaru. Él no le tenía rabia al niño, ya que nadie debe pagar por los pecados de otro, pero también pensaba que no era de su incumbencia, así que él se iba a ir y dejarlo quieto.

-Oye tú, espera ahí.- La voz del niño le hizo detenerse.- Me has visto llorar, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin darte una lección para que no se lo cuentes a nadie.- El niño se ponía en guardia delante de él.

-Oye tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, pero la próxima vez que estés llorando y no quieres que alguien te vea, busca un lugar más solo.- a naruto le cayó una gota en la cabeza al ver como el niño parecía recordar el porqué estaba triste, y le volvieron a salir lágrimas. Aprovechando el descuido del pequeño iba a volver a irse cuando escuchó.

-Hay un niño en mi salón.- Naruto se palmeo la cara, lo que le faltaba, que el niño se ponga a contar su historia.- Antes era mi mejor amigo, pero últimamente se volvió alguien bastante engreído y no hace otra cosa que humillarme, la otra vez tuvimos un combate amistoso, y se burlaba de mí cuando me derrotó, incluso mi otra amiga ya no quiere andar conmigo sino con él y ambos se burlan de mi.- El niño estaba tan triste y llorando que hasta un moco le salía de la nariz. Naruto no le estaba prestando mucha atención, solo buscaba una manera para alejarse, pero al ver al niño tan triste, suspiró.

-Mira niño.-Le dijo y Konohamaru lo miró.- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-El niño lo miró en shock. Él esperaba que como nieto del sandaime le dijera algo bueno que lo animara.- El fuerte siempre se queda con todo y el débil debe hacer y aceptar todo lo que hace el fuerte, es una ley de vida. Él es más fuerte que tú, así que solo debes aceptar todo lo que él quiera.-El nieto del sandaime estaba más deprimido.-Pero si no estás de acuerdo con eso, solo debes ser más fuerte que él, y así lo podrás humillar tu a él, recuerda el débil debe hacer y aceptar todo lo que quiera el fuerte.- Él vio como Konohamaru se quedaba ahí quieto, y al ver que no iba a decir más nada, se retiró, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ya estaba a varios metros y el niño no lo había molestado.

Konohamaru estaba ahí arrodillado mirando al piso. –"El nii-chan rubio tiene toda la razón, los débiles solo sirven para ser pisoteados, solo debo ser más fuerte".-Con determinación en sus ojos se dirigió hacia su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Konohamaru esperó a que el timbre del descanso sonara e Iruka se fuera a almorzar. Él salió al patio de recreo de último, y ahí vio a su objetivo. Su ex amigo Udon, este encontraba rodeado de varios del salón de clases, al lado de él se encontraba Moegi dándole de comer del bento que ella había preparado. Udon era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, ya que el abuelo de este, Homura, era el antiguo compañero de su abuelo. Él siempre había sido apegado a Konohamaru, pero desde que su abuelo murió, el niño se apartó de él y no lo volvió a ver sino hasta que entraron a la academia. Al principio el niño simplemente lo ignoraba, intentó varias veces volver a hablarle, pero este siempre pasaba de él. Conoció a Moegi un par de días después de haber entrado a la academia y se volvieron buenos amigos. Entonces desde hace varias meses Udon comenzó a hacerle Bullying. Cuando Konohamaru intentaba comerse algo, su ex amigo solo se acercaba y le tumbaba su comida, otras veces le escupía en la comida. Él intentó confrontarlo, pero recibió una patada. Udon hizo un par de amigos, que aunque al principio no hacían nada porque era el nieto del hokage, después de ver que no les sucedía nada comenzaron también a molestarlo. Y así duró todo el tiempo. Moegi siempre lo ayudaba, hasta que hace un par de días ella le dijo que estaba harta de estar al lado de un perdedor como él, y se fue al bando de Udon.

-Que quieres perdedor.-Le dijo Udon que estaba al frente de él. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a su ex amigo.

-Por favor Konohamaru vete de aquí, no tengas más problemas.- Le suplicaba Moegi.

-Cállate zorra.- Le gritó asustándola.-Y tú pedazo de mierda.-Dijo señalando a Udon.- Ya me cansé de tu mierda.-

-Oh, y que vas a hacer.-Le preguntó burlonamente.- ¿Vas a llamar a tu abuelo? ¿El hokage muerto?-El grupo de amigos se rio, pero lo que le hizo salir de sus casillas fue ver a Moegi riéndose también. No soportándolo más se abalanzó sobre el niño y comenzó a golpearlo. Udon estaba debajo de él recibiendo golpes en la cara, sentía su nariz rota, y cuando iba a recibir otro golpe, aprovechó el momento de descuido, lo tumbó y se puso sobre Konohamaru.

-Ay maldito, ahora me las pagarás.- y le dio un puño, y otro y otro y otro más, eran mucho más fuerte de los que había recibido. Cuando iba a darle otro, sintió como algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndole caer. Konohamaru, vio como una roca golpeó a Udon y miró de donde había salido la piedra, Moegi la había tirado para ayudarlo.

-"Pero bueno, de qué lado está esta puta."- Pero no le dio mucha importancia, tenía algo que continuar. Se volvió a poner arriba de él y lo comenzó a golpear de nuevo, esta vez logró volarle un diente.

-Pero que hacen estúpidos, ayúdenlo.-Gritó una chica del grupo de fan de Udon, hacia los amigos de este. Estos se miraron y asintieron, alzaron sus brazos para golpear a Konohamaru, este escuchó el grito de cuidado de Moegi y volteó a verlos, no había nada que podía hacer, iba a perder esta pelea.

-Juken.- Konohamaru escuchó, y vio como los otros tipos caían al piso, miró a su salvadora, Hanabi Hyuga, era un año menor que él, y se había unido a su salón hace un par de semanas, no hablaba con alguien, y él se sorprendió que lo hubiera ayudado. Ella se volteó a mirarlo y le dijo.-Tu oponente ya está inconsciente.-Ella le dijo con frialdad y se retiró. Él miró hacia abajo, lo vio y sonrió.

-Te lo tienes merecido, bastardo.-Se paró tambaleando, y le propinó una patada en el costado, miró a todos los demás.-Ahora mando yo, hijos de puta.-Les dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa, pero se tambaleó e iba a caer pero alguien lo sostuvo.

-Te encuentras bien.-Escuchó la voz preocupada de Moegi. Él enseguida se le devolvió la furia y la empujó al piso.

-Quítate de mi lado, maldita perra.-le dijo, ella desde el piso intentó hablarle, pero él la pateó en el estómago haciéndole escupir un poco de saliva.-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- le dijo y la escupió aunque también escupió un diente que le soltó Udon en uno de sus golpes anteriores. Él se dio la vuelta y vio como todos lo miraban boquiabiertos.-Que me miran, putos.-Les sacó el dedo del medio y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la cara le dolía mucho, y podía sentir como esta se le hinchaba. Él nunca había recibido tanto dolor, y se volvió a tambalear, casi cae al piso sino fuera porque alguien lo volvió a sostener. Vio como Moegi quien tenía su diente en el pelo, era quien lo volvía a ayudar. Él iba a volver a empujarla pero ella habló.

-Lo siento Konohamaru-kun, perdón, yo… yo no quería que él se metiera conmigo, por eso hice lo que hice, tenía miedo. Puedes golpearme e insultarme todo lo que quieras que yo lo aguantaré todo hasta que estés satisfecho y puedas perdonarme.- Ella le decía entre lágrimas. Konohamaru simplemente no dijo nada, no tenía más fuerza para querer hacer algo más.

Cuando se acabó el descanso iruka vio horrorizado lo que le había pasado a Udon, rápidamente los demás compañeros sapearon a Konohamaru, y este fue regañado y expulsado por un mes. Konohamaru no podía estar más contento, había decidido entrenar mucho para ser el más fuerte, nadie iba a humillarlo más nunca.- "Tengo que darle gracias al nii-chan rubio, desde ahora lo llamaré jefe."-


	7. Chapter 7

**godseater28:** Si man, si habrá lolis, o sea, las lolis son tan importante como una milf, quizás más, así que por supuesto que habrá.

 **AnzGANDALF06:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Aldo25:** Me alegro que te guste la historia, también me gusta Hinata, bueno realmente me gusta cualquiera jajaja.

Bueno, ahora comenzará el cap, espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 7**

En la oficia del hokage, se encontraba el equipo 7 quienes habían terminado otra misión de rango D. Habían atrapado al gato Tora y entregado a su dueña, la cual abrazó al gato con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, felicitaciones, ya han completado 5 misiones rango D, por lo cual, ya pueden tener una misión de rango C.-Kakashi que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirándoles la expresión de felicidad con su único ojo libre les dijo. Kakashi siempre que veía a naruto se alegraba, ya que el parecido con su sensei era mucho.- Se trata de una misión de protección. Puedes entrar.- Kakashi dijo hacia la puerta, esta se abrió y un viejo entró con una botella de alcohol en su mano. El viejo se quedó mirando al grupo.

-Amarillo, rosado, negro, morado.- Decía mientras iba señalándolos por el color de cabello.-Quien iba a creer que los power ranger me iban a ayudar.- Dijo el viejo contento. A todos les cayó una gota de sudor.-Mi nombre es Tazuna, soy un gran… no… el mejor constructor de puentes del universo, necesito que me protejan hasta llegar sano y salvo a mi casa.- Dijo mientras sorbía de la botella.

-Armen las maletas y se encontraran en dos horas en la puerta de la aldea. Yugao, quédate para terminar oficialmente el papeleo de la misión.- Dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se dirigió a su casa, y cuando llegó vio a su madre peinando a su amiga. -Kaa-chan, tengo mi primera misión fuera de la aldea.- Naruto le comentó emocionado. Ella lo miró, se le acercó y le dio un beso.

-Me alegro Naru-chan, aunque voy a estar triste el no poder verte lo que dure la misión.- Ella le dio una sonrisa y él la abrazó.

-No le vayas a dejar todo el trabajo a sasuke-kun.-Mikoto le bromeó desde su asiento.

* * *

Todo el equipo 7 estaba emocionado mientras caminaban, era la primera vez que salían de la aldea. A medida que caminaban, Yugao sintió como dos sujetos los empezaron a seguir.-"Probablemente sean chunin, pero ¿por qué nos están siguiendo?"- Ella miró a Tazuna y entrecerró los ojos. Ella debía de estar segura primero del por qué, por eso esperó a que ellos la atacaran. Cuando ellos hicieron su movimiento, dos cadenas la enrollaron, pero ella realizó con éxito el kawarimi, y se escondió entre los árboles.

Sakura gritó con horror al ver como su sensei era destrozada por la cadena, mientras que naruto logró ver que lo que cayó al piso era pedazos de troncos, y suspiró aliviado. Entonces sintió una vibración en su cuello. Esto era una especie de sexto sentido que le avisaba que iba a ser atacado, era quizás, otro efecto segundario del kyubi que había descubierto hace poco, y lo había estado practicando en los entrenamientos con su madre. La vibración en su cuello se debía a que una cadena se dirigía hacia él.

-Dos menos.-Dijo uno de los ninja al ver como la cadena atravesaba al rubio, mientras recibía una patada en la cara por parte sasuke. El otro ninja se sorprendió al ver como la parte de arriba se desprendía de las piernas y se acercaba a él volando como un fantasma, y lo agarró por el cuello estrangulándolo.

-"Waw, mi primer genjutsu en una batalla real, y terminando con mi victoria".-Pensó el ojiazul, mientras veía al shinobi en el piso ahorcándose él mismo. Se giró al escuchar el grito de Sakura. La vio temblando protegiendo a Tazuna, mientras el otro enemigo se le acercaba. Rápidamente sasuke se interpuso para ayudarla, pero no era necesario, ya que Yugao apareció y fácilmente se deshizo del tipo.

-Buena actuación la de sasuke y naruto.-Decía ella contenta.-Lamento haberme escondido, pero necesitaba saber quién era el objetivo de estos ninjas.-La sonrisa de ella desapareció mientras volteaba a ver a Tazuna con cara seria.- La misión solo era protegerte de ladrones, pero al haber ninjas, esta misión sube a una de rango B, imagino que tendrás una razón para no decirla, pero esto se ha vuelto peligroso para un grupo de genin. Esta misión queda cancelada, nos devolveremos.- La reacción de ellos fue diferente, Sakura estaba aliviada, sasuke y naruto estaban decepcionados, definitivamente ellos querían seguir la misión, y Tazuna estaba desesperado, no podían cancelar la misión, él no tenía más dinero para una de rango B, a duras penas consiguió para la C.

-Espera sensei.-La detuvo naruto al ver como se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta.- no podemos dar la vuelta, no somos cobardes, deberíamos seguir la misión, el viejo nos necesita.-Le suplicaba, no importaba lo difícil que fuera, definitivamente quería seguir la misión. Yugao se detuvo para replicarle, pero no le salían las palabras, ella fue una muy dura capitana ambu, donde nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, pero no podía decirle algo al rubio, ella sentía una debilidad por él al ser hijo de Kushina.

-"Estos chunin no son nada para mí, pero quien sabe si halla alguien de un rango más alto… Mierda naruto, no me mires así…" Está bien, continuemos la misión, pero deberán obedecer todo lo que yo les diga.- Dijo ella resignada. La cara de sasuke, naruto y Tazuna se iluminaron, mientras que la de Sakura se ensombreció.

En el camino, Tazuna les contó acerca de un tipo conocido como Gatou, quien tenía dominado el país de las olas. Yugao, al escuchar ese nombre, otra vez quiso cancelar la misión, ya que definitivamente se pondría muy peligroso, pero gracias a las suplicas más fuertes de naruto volvió a cambiar de idea.-Oh gracias, gracias.-Decía el viejo.-Si yo moriría, mi nieto lloraría todas las noches, y mi hija odiaría a los ninjas de konoha.- El viejo trataba de hacerlos sentir mal para que no se retractaran.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que llegaron a un lago que debían cruzar en bote. Mientras navegaban, vieron el puente en construcción del viejo, aunque no se podía llegar a ver bien debido a una espesa niebla. Cuando se bajaron del bote, continuaron a pie. Después de un rato caminando, el cuello de naruto empezó a vibrar como loco, y rápidamente tiró a sasuke y Sakura al suelo, justo unos segundos antes que una gran cosa giratoria, pasara por donde estaban sus cabezas hace un momento. Escucharon como chocó contra un árbol y al mirar, vieron que era una gran cuchilla, y en el mango se encontraba un tipo con unas vendas en la boca, mirándolos.

-Es hora que me escuchen, no hagan alguna estupidez, aléjense y estén concentrados. Él está en un nivel completamente diferente- Les dijo Yugao, quien se paraba del piso junto al viejo que ella había tirado.- Señor Tazuna, por favor vaya donde ellos.-Ella volteó la cabeza hacia el tipo, ella sabía quién era ya que había leído sobre él en un libro bingo, Momochi Zabuza. Ella maldijo, definitivamente debía haber cancelado la misión, no sabía si podía ser capaz de defender a sus alumnos.

-Mmm, que tenemos aquí. Morado, amarillo, rosado y negro.-Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno y luego miró a Tazuna.- Debes estar bien desesperado si contrataste a los power ranger.- Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada.- Espera, yo a ti te conozco.-Dijo al ver a la peli morada.-Eres una muy fuerte capitana ambu de la hoja, mmm, esto se va a complicar un poco, debo cortarte lo más rápido posible.- El tipo desapareció junto a su espada.- Kirigakure no jutsu.- Se dirigieron dónde venía la voz y se dieron cuenta que el tipo estaba sobre el agua, con un brazo extendido hacia arriba y el otro con una señal de mano enfrente de su barbilla. Una espesa niebla los comenzó a rodear y les comenzó a reducir el rango de visión, hasta tal punto que se les hacía difícil ver al compañero de al lado.

Yugao estaba desesperada, maldita mala decisión la que tomó al continuar la misión, no podía dejar morir a sus alumnos.-La faringe, espina dorsal, pulmones, hígado, yugular, aorta, riñones y corazón. ¿En cual de esos puntos quieren que los apuñale primero?-Dijo Zabuza con voz psicópata. Todos pusieron cara de horror. La presión era muy dura, y sasuke no podía ni respirar, estaba tan desesperado que incluso iba a suicidarse. El instinto de naruto estaba loco, sintió una presencia al lado, no podía esquivarlo, su sexto sentido le decía cuando había peligro, pero si sus reacciones eran lentas no le serviría para nada. Iba a morir en tan solo unos segundos. Pero entonces su sentido se detuvo y vio cómo su sensei tenía al tipo por el cuello y lo tiró al piso. Pero entonces el tipo se convirtió en agua y Yugao saltó hacia el lago justo antes que Zabuza con su espada la partiera en dos.-"Te tengo".-Pensó cuando vio a la ex-ambu en el agua. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, y con unas señales de manos rapidísimas dijo.-Suiro no jutsu.- Una esfera de agua salió del lago y envolvió a Yugao.-Jajaja, ahora verás cómo mato a tus pupilos.-

-Maldita sea, corran, no puedo salir de aquí. Él está a un nivel, muy por encima de ustedes, huyan.-Gritaba desesperada Yugao, mientras en su mente maldecía por ser tan incompetente. Ella había liderado muchísimas misiones más difíciles que esta con éxito, pero era porque no tenía que estar pendiente de sus subordinados, ya que estos eran lo suficientemente capaces de protegerse ellos mismos. Pero una situación como esta no sabía cómo manejarla.

Naruto estaba temblando, él había recibido mucho instinto asesino de su madre en el entrenamiento, pero esto era completamente diferente, ya que aquí si podía morir. Un clon de agua de Zabuza apareció en frente suyo y le propinó una patada que lo mandó a volar. Al ponerse de pie, escupió un poco de sangre. El golpe que recibió de alguna forma le hizo recobrar la compostura, y volteó a ver a sasuke, este lo miró y ambos asintieron. Definitivamente, no iban a morir hoy.

Varios kage bunshin de naruto aparecieron detrás del clon de Zabuza, pero este lo cortó como si fueran mantequillas. Volteó a ver como sasuke le lanzaba una fuma shuriken. Él sonrió, eso era algo fácil de detener, pero entonces se fijó en que eso no estaba dirigido hacia él sino al real. El Zabuza real también sonrió y lo detuvo, solo para ver que en la sombra estaba otro fuma shuriken, saltó y le pasó por debajo, pero entonces desapareció en un humo, dejando ver a naruto sonriendo mientras le lanzaba un kunai. Zabuza estaba en peligro, si trataba de esquivar ese kunai entonces dejaría libre a la mujer de pelo morado. Hizo una señal rápida de mano y un poco de agua salió hacía el kunai reduciendo su velocidad y desviándola un poco para que se clavara en su hombro y no en su cabeza.-Uff, por poco.- Dijo Zabuza soltando un suspiro.

La cara de naruto y sasuke se sorprendieron, y Yugao pensó.-"Lo hicieron bien, pero de todas manera él es un tipo con mucha experiencia."-

-Maldito niño, te voy… ¿Por qué sonríes?- Dijo al ver la cara sonriente del niño, y luego vio como una especie de criatura grotesca con unos dientes afiladísimos salía del kunai clavado en su hombro. La criatura abrió su boca y le propinó un mordisco en la cabeza de Zabuza. La criatura de repente despareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero eso no importaba el daño estaba hecho. Zabuza estaba suspirando rápido mientras sudaba, y su mano estaba en frente de él, había deshecho el genjutsu, pero con la mano que tenía encerrada a Yugao.

-Vaya, un par de genin hicieron pasar un mal rato al gran demonio de la niebla.-Dijo la recién liberada Yugao mientras rápidamente le lanzaba una patada al costado de Zabuza y le rompía un par de costillas.-No volveré a caer en esa estúpida trampa, ahora dime, ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu.-Dijo Zabuza después de una secuencia muy rápida de sellos de manos. Un gran dragón de agua salió disparado hacia Yugao quien lo esquivó por los pelos. Esta creó un par de clones, los cuales se pusieron a los lados de Zabuza y Yugao real enfrente de él. Todas ellas tenían sus espadas enfundándola hacia Zabuza.

-Mikazuki no Mai.- Dijo mientras todas cortaban a Zabuza a la vez. Sangre salía del cuerpo de Zabuza, pero este se negaba a caer, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a atacarla, un par de senbon se clavaron en su cuello, y este cayó sobre el agua. Yugao rápidamente fue a ver el pulso de Zabuza, y se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Miró de donde vinieron los senbon, y vio a un ambu de Kirigakure en un árbol.

-Gracias por hacerme el trabajo más fácil, llevo tras de Zabuza mucho tiempo.- El ambu salto hacia el cuerpo de Zabuza y lo recogió.-Adiós y gracias.- Dijo y desapareció junto al cuerpo de Zabuza.

Yugao entrecerró los ojos.-"Mierda, otro descuido".- Miró a su equipo.-Llevemos al señor Tazuna hacia su casa.- Ella se sentó en el piso, y miró a naruto.-Estoy agotada, me deberás llevar cargando.-

Al llegar a la casa de Tazuna, los recibió la hija de este, Tsunami. Acostaron a Yugao en una cama. Tsunami les preparó una deliciosa comida. Y una vez terminado de comer, Yugao les habló en tono muy serio.-Zabuza está vivo.-Tanto Sakura como Tazuna se helaron.-El chico ambu no intentaba matarlo, sino salvarle. Me gustaría poder cancelar la misión, pero no estoy en condiciones estables para poder volver. Por lo que mientras yo me recupero, entrenaran. Mañana comenzaremos, por ahora descansemos.-

-Pero sensei, ¿y si nos atacan mientras entrenamos?- preguntó Sakura asustada.

-Los senbon pusieron a Zabuza en un estado de muerte momentánea, él debe descansar un tiempo para poder recuperarse, así que por ahora estaremos a salvo.- Dijo ella aliviando a su alumna.

-Nadie está a salvo.-La voz provenía de un niño.- Abuelo que bueno que ya llegaste.-Dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Tazuna.

-Inari, saluda a los ninjas, que salvaron a tu abuelo.-Le dijo Tazuna a su nieto, este simplemente los miró, y luego se dirigió a su madre.-Voy a mi cuarto.- El niño salió de la habitación y se fue. La habitación quedó un rato en silencio, y luego todos se fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugao los levantó muy temprano para comenzar a entrenar, sin prestarle atención a las protesta de sus tres estudiantes.

-Vaya, parece que el control de ustedes han mejorado muchísimo.- Dijo al ver como al ser la primera vez que caminaban en el agua, podían mantenerse como si nada, aunque esto solo aplicaba para sasuke y Sakura, ya que naruto sabía de esto hace rato.-Continúen así un poco más, y más tarde comenzaremos con taijutsu.-

Entrenaron durante todo el día, y solo pararon, cuando era hora de comer. Mañana se iba a reanudar la construcción del puente, por lo que se acostaron temprano, todos menos naruto, quien decidió quedarse hasta más tarde para entrenar.

-"Esto del hiraishin es muy complicado, ¿Cómo hizo mi padre para entenderlo? Si algo llegase a salir mal, parte de mí podría quedar dentro de una roca o algo.- Naruto leía y leía el pergamino, el cual describía la técnica. Él había aprendido el shunshin no jutsu, el cual era una variación menos poderosa, pero no se comparaba a la técnica de su padre. Muy frustrado se acostó en el piso, miró hacia la luna y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Haku se encontraba recolectando unas hierbas para poder curar a Zabuza, un pajarito se montó en su hombro, lo miró y le dio una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia un lado del bosque, y vio a un tipo dormido. Reconociéndolo rápidamente como uno de los que había derrotado a Zabuza, se dispuso a asesinarlo, acercó sus manos a su cuello, cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros su mano comenzó a temblar ¿Iba a matar al niño rubio? Claro que sí, debía hacerlo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el cuerpo del ninja de la hoja, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una sacudida para despertarlo, cuando abrió los ojos le dijo con una sonrisa.-Vas a enfermarte durmiendo aquí.-

Naruto sintió que alguien lo movía, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la criatura más perfecta que había visto en su vida, para él, su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero al ver al ángel que estaba delante de él, tenía que replantearse aquello. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y se sentía un poco nervioso.-mmm, hola.-Le dijo tímidamente.- ¿Quién eres?-

La chica se le había presentado como Haku, estaba buscando plantas para poder crear una medicina casera, su hermano mayor se encontraba muy herido por un par de bandidos, y él decidió ayudarla a buscar.

-Que hacías durmiendo en el bosque.- Le preguntó curiosa.

-Oh, estaba entrenando.- Le dijo, a él se le había olvidado hasta quien era mientras estaba con ella.

-Eres un ninja, ¿cierto?-Le dijo mientras señalaba su banda, el ojiazul asintió.- ¿Por qué estas entrenando?-

-Para hacerme más fuerte, por supuesto.-

-mmm, ¿por qué, por qué quieres ser más fuerte?-

-Porque…- Él pensó por unos segundos, que era lo que lo motivaba, ¿destrucción? ¿Diversión? Recordó las palabras que le dijo a Konohamaru, ser el más fuerte para que nadie te pisotee, quizás, pero entonces se le vino a la mente su madre, si, exacto, quería ser más fuerte para hacer feliz a su madre.- Para proteger a una persona.- dijo naruto, con palabras más bonita de lo que realmente significaba.

-Oh, excelente, eso está perfecto.-Le dijo Haku con una sonrisa, naruto alzó una ceja en confusión.- Cuando una persona desea proteger algo que aprecia, se vuelve extremadamente fuerte e invencible.-Naruto le parecía un poco absurdo esto, después de todo, dudaba que alguien como Tazuna, pudiera derrotar a alguien como Zabuza, para proteger a su hija, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, ella no era ninguna ninja, así que no sabía bien cómo funcionaba el mundo.-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme pero me debo ir.-Ella se puso de pie, y se disponía a ir, cuando escuchó.

-Espera…-Ella lo volteó a ver.-Podría… ¿podría volver a verte mañana?-Le preguntó nervioso.

Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa.-Seguro.-Le dio una sonrisa y se volteó, naruto sonrió, entonces vio como ella se detenía, y lo volteaba a ver.-Por cierto, soy un chico.- Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Naruto se quedó quieto, ¿Había oído bien? No, obviamente no, ningún hombre podía ser tan femenino y hermoso, ¿cierto?... No podía ser homosexual, ¿cierto?... Rápidamente pensó en su madre desnuda, y su pene se puso duro, luego pensó en sasuke desnudo y su pene se bajó, definitivamente, no era homosexual, entonces ¿porque putas se le quedó viendo el culo a aquella chica… chico? Decidió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la casa del viejo Tazuna.

Cuando llegó encontró a todo el mundo reunido almorzando. Trataba de comer tranquilo, pero la mirada que le estaba dando Inari le estaba emputando, trató de ser paciente, y se alegró cuando Tazuna se iba a construir el puente, y todos, menos Yugao se dispusieron a acompañarlo. El país de las olas era muy deprimente, la pobreza se podía hasta oler, los niños en las calles, personas buscando trabajo por cualquier miseria. Naruto le hacía recordar su infancia, definitivamente iba a ayudar a que Tazuna construyera ese puente.

Cuando ya era de noche, se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Tazuna para cenar. La cena hubiera sido perfecta, si no fuera porque el maldito niño se lo quedaba mirando.-"¿Por qué mierda no miras a otro? Ve a joder a sasuke, ¿Por qué yo?".- Una vez que terminó de comer se dirigió a entrenar.

-"Gah, ¿por qué estoy aquí? No es como si realmente quisiera volver a encontrarme con él."-Pensó naruto al ver las mismas plantas medicinales. Restándole importancia sacó su pergamino de hiraishin y volvió a examinarlo. Luego de releerlo un par de veces, pensó en algo. Y si en vez de tratar la técnica como algo de pura velocidad, ¿lo tratara más bien como una especie de sellado? Se metía en un sello y aparecería en otro sello, eso tendría más sentido.

Naruto abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Giró su cabeza para todos lados, no había rastro de Haku, miró hacia arriba y por la posición del sol, se dio cuenta que era incluso más tarde que la otra vez, decepcionado sin quererlo admitir, se dirigió hacia la casa de Tazuna. Cuando llegó, la casa estaba vacía, probablemente habían ido a acompañar a Tazuna. Escuchó unos gemidos provenientes de la cocina, rápidamente sacó un kunai, y sigilosamente se acercó. Cuando llegó vio lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido. -"Baia, baia señora Tsunami, quien lo creería."- Tsunami se encontraba, con su blusa sobre sus tetas, y su mano derecha se encontraba moviéndolas. Su falda estaba hacia arriba, dejando ver una tanga negra sobre su vagina que ella rozaba contra la punta de la mesa de la cocina. Naruto, haciéndose el marica, se acercó como si no supiera nada, ella lo vio y se asustó.

-Naruto-kun, yo… esto…-Trataba de decir ella con mucha vergüenza.

-Tsunami-san, es usted una pervertida.- Le dijo naruto mientras se acerba, ella trataba de decir algo en su defensa, pero las palabras no le salían. -Que tetas tan grande tiene, Tsunami-san.-Naruto estaba enfrente de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus senos. Ella trataba de resistirse, pero naruto era más fuerte que ella. Él le levantó la falda y le pasó el dedo sobre la tanga. Ella trataba de resistirse, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. –No te resistas Tsunami-san.-Le susurró.

Tsunami no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba recibiendo placer, que hace rato no recibía, pero por el otro, era un niño el que estaba enfrente de ella. Vio cómo se sacaba su pene del pantalón y lo comenzaba a rozar por su pierna. Ella miró el pene, y se relamió los labios. Ella tenía poco sexo con el padre verdadero de Inari, y cuando este murió ella duró varios años sin tenerlo y no le importaba, pero entonces llegó Kaiza y la llevó por un mundo de pasión. No importaba donde fuera, Kaiza siempre quería follarla. Una vez, él la llevó con un amigo de él, e hicieron un intercambio de parejas, ella no estaba segura al principio, pero después, ella era la que le decía que lo hicieran y con diferentes parejas, Kaiza la había convertido en una puta adicta a los penes. Cuando murió ella decidió alejarse de todo eso para poder apoyar a su hijo triste. Miró su primer pene en algún tiempo, el deseo que se había apagado, se volvió a encender, y dejando los pensamientos de que estaba mal, movió su mano hacia el pene y comenzó masajearlo.

Naruto sonrió, y acercó su boca a los pezones y le dio varias lamidas, hasta que sintió como tsunami comenzaba a agacharse hasta llegar a su pene. Él miró hacia abajo y vio los ojos de lujuria de tsunami que luego lo comenzó a succionar fuertemente. Tsunami pajeaba a naruto rápidamente y se metía el gran miembro en su boca, y la otra mano la llevó hacia su vagina y empezaba a tocarse, le encantaba el olor de un pene y le excitaba muchísimo. Luego de un momento, ella se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la mesa, alzó sus piernas y las abrió, movió su tanga hacia un lado y con dos dedos abrió su vagina, mientras le daba una mirada lujuriosa. El rubio se acercó y se arrodilló para que su cara quedara a la altura de la vagina y comenzó a lamerlo. Succionaba, lamia, metía dedos, le hacía de todo para darle placer a la peli negra, esta llevó las manos a la cabeza de él y lo presionó para que su lengua llegara más adentro. Naruto tomó aire, y luego se colocó de pie, y puso su pene en la entrada de ella y lo comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo. Tsunami quería tener un pene adentro rápido, así que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de naruto y lo atrajo hacia ella y de un solo movimiento se metió todo el miembro. Naruto comenzó las embestidas hacia ella, mientras esta lo abrazaba y le rasguñaba toda la espalda. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio un gran beso con lengua. Naruto le dio la vuelta la pelinegra, y esta quedó con la parte de arriba del cuerpo pegada a la mesa y su vagina al aire, la cual penetró duro, con su mano derecha naruto le dio nalgadas a tsunami, hasta dejársela completamente roja. –Tsunami-san, me vengo.-

-Vente en mi cara.-Le dijo ella. Una de las cosas que a Tsunami le encantaba, era que toda su cara estuviera llena de semen. Naruto sacó su pene de su vagina, la peli negra sabiendo que ya se venía, se agachó, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua esperando la semilla del ojiazul. Naruto se pajeó rápido y torrente de semen salió de su pene y cayó sobre la cara de tsunami, naruto seguía masturbándose, y salió otro poco. Tsunami, con una risita se restregó todo el semen por su cara. Cuando vio que se había caído un poco hacia sus tetas, también se la restregó.

-¿Aun te quedan más fuerzas, joven ninja?-Le susurró tsunami en el oído. Naruto le dio una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Te sorprendería lo resistente que soy.-Tsunami le dio una sonrisa maravillada, le agarró la mano y lo llevó hacia su habitación.

* * *

Naruto trataba todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada que le daba Inari mientras comían. Tsunami le había contado lo que pasó a Kaiza. El rubio entendía al pobre niño, pero ¿por qué mierda su rabia iba dirigida hacia él? Tsunami le había pedido el favor, de si podía hablar con Inari, el ex jinchuriki le dijo que lo haría, pero él no estaba seguro. Naruto creía que él estaba maldito, trató de consolar a Itachi, y pra, cometió traición, trató de animar a Konohamaru, y pra, fue suspendido de la academia por un tiempo, ¿Qué le pasaría a Inari si ellos hablarían? Una vez que Inari se fue hacia su habitación, naruto lo siguió, esperó unos momentos, y tocó la puerta. Al no escuchar nada, decidió entrar. Inari estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Este lo volteó a ver y luego apartó la vista. Naruto se sentó al lado de él. -¿Por qué quieren hacerse el héroe?- Le preguntó Inari, cabizbajo.

-Sinceramente, no lo hacemos por amor a la gente o algo así, lo hacemos por el simple hecho que tu abuelo nos está pagando.-Le dijo sinceramente naruto.- No muchas personas se sacrifican por el bien de otros sin recibir nada a cambio. Tu padre no era la excepción.- Inari levantó la vista furioso de que hablaran mal de su padre, antes de que Inari pudiera decir algo continuó.-Él se sacrificó por su propia felicidad, ya que su felicidad era sin duda ver a ti y a tu madre felices.- Inari intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.-Estas manchando lo que él quería, que estés triste no sería felicidad para él. Debes ser feliz, y hacer feliz a tu madre.-Inari se quedó pensando, él había quedado devastado por la muerte de Kaiza, pero ahora lo entendía, su padre se sacrificó por él, necesitaba hacer que esté feliz en su tumba.

-Que… ¿Qué debo hacer?-Preguntó Inari entre lágrimas.- ¿Cómo puedo hacer a mi madre feliz?- Naruto se quedó pensando y luego sonrió.

* * *

Inari se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de su madre con curiosidad, naruto le había dicho que a media noche se pasara por ahí, y que abriera la puerta sin tocar. Suspirando la abrió. Entró y vio a su madre de espaldas y arriba de naruto, estaban desnudos, y Tsunami cabalgaba a naruto. Inari no era tonto, Kaiza le había hablado sobre el sexo cuando Inari los pilló una vez.-Kaa… ¿Kaa-chan?- Tsunami se asustó y se bajó de naruto, se puso rápidamente la sabana para taparse.

-I… Inari, no es lo que tu crees.-Naruto la vio y alzó una ceja, a menos que Inari fuera un retrasado mental, dudaba que no sea lo que cree.

-Inari ven acá.-Le dijo naruto, y este lo obedeció.-Te acuerdas lo que hablamos, ¿que debes hacer feliz a tu madre?- Este asintió.-Bueno, tu madre es toda una pervertida, que lo único que le hace feliz son los penes, así que debes hacerla feliz con tu pene.-

-De que hablas naruto-kun.-Decía Tsunami nerviosa, ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo a un niño que se follara a su propia madre? Naruto no le prestó atención y le dijo a Inari.

-Quítate la ropa.- Inari dudó unos momentos, pero luego le hizo caso. Una vez que este estaba desnudo, volteó a ver a Tsunami.-Tu hijo está dispuesto, a hacerte feliz, ¿Qué harás? Una madre siempre debe estar dispuesta a hacer a su hijo feliz.- Tsunami lo miró y le dijo.

-Estás loco.- Y se paró de la cama. Y cuando se dirigía a la puerta escuchó.

\- No muchas personas se sacrifican por el bien de otros sin recibir nada a cambio.-Dijo Inari recordando las palabras de naruto.- Mi padre no era la excepción. Él se sacrificó por su propia felicidad, ya que su felicidad era sin duda ver a mí y a ti felices. Así que kaa-chan, por favor, deja que te haga feliz.-Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, tsunami quedó sin palabras, y luego volteó a ver a naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa y le hizo seña que viniera. Ella dudó unos momentos, pero luego se acercó. Ella se sentó en el hueco de las piernas de naruto y este le quitó la sabana y le abrió las piernas.

-Inari, es hora de que hagas feliz a tu madre, y que ella te haga feliz a ti.-Inari, vio la vagina de su madre, y luego la vio a los ojos, esta lo miró también y apartó la vista.

-Que… ¿que estas esperando? ¿No dijiste que ibas a hacerme feliz?-Le preguntó Tsunami, quien estaba muy avergonzada como para mirarlo. Inari miró a naruto y este vio su inseguridad, no sabía qué hacer. Naruto le dio una seña de que no se preocupara y solo se acercara.

-Solo pon tu pene en la vagina de Tsunami, y mételo con todas tus fuerzas.- Inari hizo exactamente lo que le dijo, puso su pene en el hueco, y lo hundió con todas sus fuerzas. Inari se sentía en mucho placer. El pene de Inari al ser un niño, era el más pequeño que Tsunami se había metido en su vida, pero el saber que era su hijo quien la penetraba, le entraba una sensación muy placentera.

Naruto se puso de pie y se despidió de ellos, cuando iba a salir, se volteó para ver a Inari que lo miraba con una sonrisa, y naruto le dio un pulgar arriba. Se sentía satisfecho al haber unido una familia. Se vistió rápidamente, y luego se fue a entrenar.

Naruto fue al mismo lugar donde había conocido a Haku, y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Se acostó en un árbol, si esta noche no aparecía, no volvería más aquel lugar.

* * *

Haku estaba mirando a naruto mientras roncaba. Había venido ayer a verle, aunque creía que cómo ahora que sabía que era un hombre no iba a estar ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo dormido esperando, se había debatido en si ir a despertarlo o no, tenía nerviosismo, desde que lo conoció había sentido algo en su pecho, y no podía dejar de pensar en él, y volver a verlo le entraba mucha felicidad. Vio cómo se había despertado, y al parecer buscándole, y al no encontrarle se fue desilusionado. Intentó detenerlo, pero luego se arrepintió, ¿acaso iba a formar una amistad con él? Eso era algo estúpido, ya que dentro unos días, se irían a enfrentar a muerte. Entonces decidió mejor irse, y no volver a aquel lugar más. –"¿Por qué mierda volviste?"-No quería volver a verlo más, pero ahí estaba otra vez viéndolo, era mejor irse para el día final no tener que sufrir al matarlo. Decidió mejor irse.-"Haku por ahí no es".-Pensó mientras caminaba en dirección hacia naruto. Cuando llegó hacia él, se lo quedó mirando un momento, y luego lo movió para despertarlo. Él abrió los ojos, y luego le miró.

-Ha… Haku, hola.-Le dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa. Haku le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, naruto le contó su vida, de como siempre estuvo solo y luego conoció a su madre. Haku le contó que era de Kirigakure no sato. Sus padres murieron, y solo le quedaba su hermano mayor. Le contó que la vida en Kiri era horrible por la guerra civil que tenían el mizukage y los rebeldes liderados por una mujer. Al parecer un tipo bondadoso como lo era el mizukage, de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto loco y decidió matar a todas las personas con línea sanguínea. Ellos escaparon e iban sin rumbo, y por el momento se quedarían aquí hasta que su hermano esté recuperado. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el estómago de naruto gruñó. Haku le dio una sonrisa, y sacó un bento que había preparado. Duraron todo el día hablando, hasta que Haku le dijo que tenía que ver el estado de su hermano.

-¿Te podré volver a ver mañana?-Le preguntó naruto esperanzado. Haku lo miró, había pasado un tiempo muy bonito, quizás el mejor de toda su vida, pero sería mejor que no lo volviera a ver, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de matarlo cuando llegara la hora. Tomando aire, para decirle que mejor no, le dijo.

-Claro naruto-kun. "Maldita sea."-Maldijo en su mente, ya que quería volver a verlo con muchas ganas.-Hasta luego.-Y con eso Haku se volvió a ir a su casa. Naruto le miraba mientras se iba, y decidió volver a su casa.

* * *

-Haciendo un estimado, yo creo que para pasado mañana, Zabuza ya debe estar recuperado, por lo que estén preparado para la batalla final.-Yugao les decía a sus alumnos. Ella había querido cancelar la misión porque no quería poner en peligro a sus alumnos, pero no podía decirle que no al hijo de su sensei. -Los 3 van a enfrentarse a mí para que vayan teniendo más experiencia en batalla, nada de ninjutsu, solo taijutsu.-

Duraron todo el día luchando contra su sensei, pero ella simplemente les pateaba el culo. En la noche, después de comer, naruto volvió a dirigirse al bosque, y sonrió al ver a Haku esperándolo.

-¿Que te pasó naruto-kun? Pareciera que te haya pisado un elefante.-Haku le bromeó. Naruto sonrió, y se sentó a su lado.

Hablaron sobre un par de cosas sin importancia, y luego hubo un silencio cómodo. Naruto le miró y Haku le devolvió la mirada. ¿Y que si era un hombre? Estaba enamorado de Haku. Naruto se acercó lentamente a la cara de Haku quien solo lo miró con nervios cuando este se le acercaba y dejó que pusiera sus labios en los suyos. Fue un beso casto y luego se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, y luego volvieron a fundirse en un beso salvaje. Naruto le sobaba su cabeza mientras le besaba, pasó sus manos por su delicado cuerpo, y le sobó las piernas sobre su yukata. Le fue subiendo su yukata poco a poco hasta dejar al descubierto sus blancas y hermosas piernas. Metió su mano poco a poco en la entre pierna, mientras que Haku interrumpía el beso para dar pequeños suspiros. Naruto fue llegando cada vez más a su parte y se sentía un poco nervioso, le daba cosa pensar en agarrar el pene de otro hombre, pero si era el de Haku lo podía soportar. Cuando llegó a su parte… nada, no había ni pene, ni bolas, solo una vagina. Alzó su mirada y le preguntó. -¿No habías dicho que eras un hombre?-Le preguntó con curiosidad, sin ninguna pisca de decepción sino más bien alegría.

-Para que una mujer pueda sobrevivir a este mundo, debe convertirse en un hombre.-Sin darle importancia ella le continuó besando. Naruto estaba desesperado, quería hacerla suyo ya mismo. Así que le quitó la yukata rápidamente. No tenía sostén, sus pechos no eran tan grandes, así que no los necesitaba. Suavemente la acostó en el piso y le quitó su ropa interior.-Voy hacerte mía Haku.- Puso su pene en la raja de ella y lo fue metiendo poco a poco. Estaba muy apretado y húmedo. A Haku parecía dolerle.

-Es mi primera vez, hazlo suave.- Naruto la obedeció y lentamente metió todo el pene. Una vez dentro esperó un momento a que Haku se acostumbrara, y lentamente la fue sacando y lentamente la fue metiendo. Haku suspiraba de placer con cada movimiento. Naruto vio la cara de placer de Haku y le excitaba todavía más, la fue besando mientras se la metía y sacaba. Todo lo hacía suave y delicadamente. Naruto estaba en mucho placer, Haku se había corrido unas cuentas veces. Naruto la sacó y ella le miró, la volteó y ella quedó acostada boca abajo.-Yo venía con la intención de usar este agujero por ciertas razones.- Le dijo en broma naruto mientras ponía su verga en el culo de ella. Ella no dijo nada, y naruto tomó eso como confirmación. Le escupió un poco en el culo para lubricarlo y fue metiendo su pene lentamente, Haku daba expresiones de dolor, y naruto veía en su pene un poco de sangre, le preguntó a Haku si se detenía, pero esta le dijo que continuara. Le hizo caso y continuó penetrando su culo. Su culo era muy apretado, y naruto esto le daba mucho más placer. Cada vez fue aumentando las envestidas a su culo hasta que se corrió en su ano. Naruto se acostó al lado de ella boca arriba y giró su cabeza hacia ella, que lo estaba mirando, le dio una sonrisa y le dio un beso. Se acostó en el pecho de él y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Naruto se despertó y vio a Haku que lo miraba.-Buenos días.-Le dijo naruto. Ella sonrió y lo besó. Luego de un silencio naruto le dijo.-Haku, sé que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo, pero te amo.- Se le declaró, Haku quedó sorprendida pero enseguida le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti naruto-kun.-Ella le sonrió y fue bajando su cabeza hasta encontrarse el pene flácido del rubio. Ella se lo metió a la boca, y el pene del ojiazul comenzó a hacerse más grande dentro de ella.

-Haku, he estado pensando en algo.-Le dijo naruto entre suspiros de placer que le daba la boca.-Mañana tengo una misión muy importante.-Ante esto Haku, se detuvo un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero luego continuó con la felación.-Una vez que la termine, me iré, ¿Te gustaría venir a konoha conmigo? Podemos llevarnos también a tu hermano, allá le podrán dar un tratamiento mejor.- Haku se detuvo, sacó el pene de su boca, y se sentó junto a él, las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle, naruto estaba preocupado.

-Si… si quiero.-Le dijo y lo besó.-Te amo naruto, quiero estar contigo para siempre.-Se quedaron acostados un rato.

-Debo irme Haku-chan, mañana después de la misión vendré a buscarte, alista las maletas.- Ella le sonrió y asintió.

-Toma estas plantas naruto-kun.-Ella les dio unas plantas que acabó de arrancar.- Si te las tomas antes de dormir, amanecerás con muchas energías, prométeme que las usaras, para que mañana puedas dar todo lo mejor de ti.-Naruto asintió y se despidieron.

* * *

Naruto se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el puente, se había quedado dormido hasta muy tarde y los demás se habían adelantado, esto no era tan malo como parecía, ya que logró salvar a Inari y su madre de un par de bandidos. Una vez que pudo divisar el puente, estaba su equipo, un grupo de trabajadores muertos, unos espejos de hielo, el tipo de la máscara, y Zabuza. ¿Unos espejos de hielo? ¿Wtf? Que era lo que se había perdido. Su sexto sentido le avisaba peligro, y cuando iba a esquivar el peligro que eran unos kunai, estos cayeron al piso, el tipo enmascarado le había ayudado.

-Déjamelos a mi Zabuza-sama.-Le pidió el ninja enmascarado.

-Como siempre siendo tan blando, está bien, encárgate de ellos.-Le dijo suspirando.

Naruto observó la situación, sasuke se encontraba dentro de los espejos de hielo, Sakura protegía a Tazuna, y Yugao y Zabuza no apartaban la vista del uno del otro, el que cometiera el más simple error, acabaría muerto. Naruto se concentró en los espejos, no parecían algún genjutsu, el tocó con su mano el que más cerca tenía pero cayó al piso. El espejo se había quitado para hacerlo caer dentro y atraparlo ya que volvió rápidamente a su lugar.-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.-

-Ya vienes a cagarla dobe.- Le regañó sasuke.

Naruto veía como el enmascarado, pasaba de un espejo al otro, mientras le lanzaban senbon.- "¿No está intentado matarnos?"-Pensó naruto al ver como ninguno pasaba por signos vitales. Sasuke utilizó una técnica Katon para derretir lo hielos, pero no le hicieron el más mínimo daño. El tipo seguía lanzándoles senbon, los cuales cortaban su piel, pero no era tan grave. De repente una niebla comenzó a salir, la técnica de Zabuza. Esta niebla era mucho más espesa que la anterior, pero ya habían planeado que hacer, una de las habilidades de Yugao era que al ser un ambu, se especializó en técnicas sensoriales, por lo que la técnica no le afectaría tanto. Naruto miró al ambu, y luego miró a sasuke, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.-Oye teme, es hora de que duermas.-Naruto le sonrió al momento que este caía dormido en el piso.

-¿Por qué hacerle eso a tu compañero?- la voz del ninja enemigo mostraba una gran curiosidad. Naruto le miró durante unos instantes y dijo.

-Eres Haku, ¿cierto?-El enmascarado no dijo nada.-Seria muy estúpido si no pudiera relacionarlos, tienes la misma voz y la misma figura, el bosque era peligroso, no había manera que pudieras sobrevivir sin estar preparada, además, buscabas plantas medicinales, algo que le vendría muy bien a Zabuza, no solo eso, eres de Kiri igual que él, todas las pistas estaban ahí.-Haku le miró y después de un suspiro se quitó la máscara.

-Que perspicaz eres naruto-kun, ¿así que sospechabas de mí? Entonces, ¿Todo lo que me dijiste en el bosque era mentira?-Dijo ella tratando de ocultar el dolor.

-No estaba tan seguro en ese momento, por lo que todo lo que dije fue verdad, además, también puedo decir lo mismo de ti, me decías que me amabas, pero hoy intentarías matarme.- Naruto le replicó.

-Estás equivocado.- Le dijo ella.-No te iba a matar, solo dejarte inconsciente, por eso te di esas plantas, eso te drogaba durante dos días por lo cual serias una presa más fácil. Pero ya veo que no funcionaron.-Le dijo curiosa ya que nunca le habían fallado.

-¿Entonces jugabas conmigo cuando dijiste que querías estar conmigo para siempre?-Le dijo naruto dolido.

-No mentía, pero sabía que no podía irme contigo a Konoha, por lo que nos encargaríamos de tus compañeros, en lo preferible no los mataría, pero a ti te secuestraria, y te llevaría conmigo para poder estar siempre junto a ti. Pero parece que fracasé, ahora que sabes mi plan, ¿vendrías conmigo?- Le preguntó esperanzada.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- Haku suspiró y le dijo.

-Entonces, te llevaré a la fuerza.- Naruto saltó para esquivar y cuando tocó tierra volvió a saltar, si no fuera por su habilidad de sentir el peligro todo le hubieran impactado, eran demasiado rápidos. Naruto entonces se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Haku se quedó mirándolo, no quería hacerle daño, pero debía dejarlo inconsciente, ellos debía estar juntos para siempre. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando de naruto, salieron varias cadenas, todas en dirección hacia sus espejos, y cada uno atravesó uno de ellos, rompiéndolos. Ella salió del espejo justo antes de que una de las cadenas lo atravesara, él había hecho algo que nadie había logrado, romper los espejos. Cuando ella tocó el piso abrió los ojos. Vio a naruto enfrente de ella con el brazo alzado, y un segundo después impactó en su cara tumbándola al piso.

-Aun tienes tiempo Haku, ven conmigo.-Le dijo naruto mientras le tendía la mano. Ella lo miró, había sido derrotada.

-"Una herramienta inútil no te puede servir correctamente Zabuza-sama, estarás mejor sin mí."-Ella le agarró la mano y el la ayudó a pararse. Se miraron a los ojos, y se dieron un beso, ambos sonrieron. La niebla comenzó a disiparse, y ambos voltearon a ver hacia Yugao y Zabuza. Naruto vio la cara de horror de Haku.-Lo siento naruto-kun, pero Zabuza-sama ha sido mi todo, no puedo abandonarlo.- Naruto vio con desesperación cuando ella salió corriendo. Zabuza se encontraba acostado a la baranda del puente con una espada enterrada en su hombro, Yugao se encontraba enfrente de él empuñando un kunai para darle el golpe final. Naruto sabiendo lo que Haku iba a hacer, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detenerla, pero fue imposible, ella había realizado una tele transportación con su linaje de sangre. Naruto se quedó en shock a pocos metros de la escena, el kunai de Yugao había atravesado el corazón de su amante. Un horrible odio hacía su sensei comenzó a crecerle, sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero no podía dejar de sentirlo, tenía unas grandes ganas de matarla. Naruto vio como los segundos que le quedaban de vida a Haku, los usó para verlo y le dio una sonrisa triste, ella quería estar con él. Lágrimas comenzaron a caerle de los ojos de naruto.

-Hice bien en recogerte de la calle, me has servido bien hasta el final.- Zabuza sonrió y aprovechándose del desconcierto de Yugao, alzó su gran espada dispuesto a cortar a Yugao y Haku en dos. Yugao reaccionó tarde, no iba a poder esquivarlo, pero entonces vio como Zabuza caía al piso con un Naruto encima de él.

-Como putas se te ocurre hacer eso.- Con cada palabra de rabia que salía de la boca de Naruto venía un golpe a la cara. Zabuza que no podía reaccionar debido a que la pelea con Yugao le había agotado, intentó, con su brazo, alcanzar su espada, pero cuando ya estaba a un centímetro aguantó el grito de dolor.-Oh Zabuza-chan, no debes hacer eso.-le dijo el rubio mientras sacaba el kunai que le había enterrado en el antebrazo para evitarle coger la espada. Luego volvió a enterrarle el kunai varias veces más, hasta que el brazo quedara inutilizado.-Ahora tus dos brazos no te sirven, así que no volverás a coger tu espada.-

-Que decepción Zabuza, un niño te está haciendo sufrir, me avergüenzas.- naruto alzó la vista y vio a un tipo enano con un montón de bandidos con espadas, bates de metal, guadaña y muchas otras herramientas.

-Gatou.-Escuchó decir de Zabuza.

-Así que tú eres Gatou.-Le dijo naruto mientras dejaba quieto a Zabuza y se ponía de pie.-Tengo que darte las gracias, ya que por ti fue que conocí a Haku.-Gatou lo miró confundido e iba a burlase del rubio, pero naruto continuó.-Pero debido a que los contrastes, fue que Haku murió, así que te haré pagar.- Gatou lo miró, luego miró a su grupo de bandidos, y todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Naruto-kun, espera, que vas…-Yugao no continuó ya que Naruto la calló dándole una mirada de odio. Ella sintió un dolor en el pecho, ¿Por qué el hijo de su sensei la odiaba? Miró al cuerpo sin vida de Haku.-"¿Es por este chico?"-

-Gatou, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que hay con los estúpidos detrás de ti?- Le dijo Zabuza mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-He cambiado de planes, bueno la verdad era que lo iba a hacer desde el principio, ya que no pensaba pagarte a ti ni a ese estúpido chico que iba contigo.- Gatou comenzó a reírse, pero se calló al sentir un aura asesina.

-No vuelvas a hablar mal de Haku.-Naruto le miraba oscuramente. Yugao se asustó, el chakra azul de naruto comenzó a mostrarse, pero era diferente al usual, este azul era más oscuro y denotaba muerte.

-"¿El sello del zorro se ha roto?"- Si eso era lo que había pasado, todos estarían en problemas.

Naruto salió disparado a hacia los hombres de Gatou. Se le apareció al frente de uno de ellos y con unas garras que de repente le habían salido, le agarró el cuello y arrancó la tráquea. Se acercó a otro, y agarró la parte de arriba de la boca con una de sus manos, y la de abajo con la otra y le arrancó la mandíbula. Sacó dos kunai, y mientras esquivaba espadazos, batazos, hachazos, iba matando a diestra y siniestra, hasta que un grupo de bandidos lo acorraló. Uno de ellos lo abrazó para detenerle sus movimientos, y le miró a los ojos.-Estas acabado hijo de perra.-Naruto solo le miró y le sonrió mostrándole unos dientes afilados, el bandido se cagó del miedo al ver como naruto abría su boca y le daba un mordisco en la oreja la cual le arrancó.-El hijo de puta me arrancó la puta oreja.- Naruto le sonrió macabramente todavía con la oreja en su boca. Comenzó a masticarla, y luego la escupió.

Yugao no sabía qué hacer, naruto había entrado en un momento de locura y no podía detenerlo sin hacerle algún daño. Miró a su lado, y vio a Tazuna temblando y a Sakura, que había ido a recoger a sasuke, vomitando sobre él ante la escena. -Hey morada.-Yugao volteó a ver a Zabuza.-Ya no tengo razones para ser su enemigo, así que dame un kunai y déjame encargarme de esos hijos de puta, no puedo dejar que el niño se encargue de todo él solo.- Yugao le miró un momento, ya no podía usar sus brazos por lo que no sería una amenaza para ella ahora, así que le lanzó un kunai que atrapó con la boca, y se dirigió hacia ellos, y con solo su kunai en la boca, asesinó a varios.

Gatou estaba aterrorizado, y sigilosamente se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr, pero chocó contra alguien, al alzar la vista vio al ojiazul, todo bañado en sangre, que lo miraba con un desprecio total. –Te… te… te pagaré lo que tú quieras, pero no me hagas daño.- Gatou no podía hablar del miedo que sentía. Naruto le agarró la cabeza y la golpeó contra el piso. Agarró una sierra que estaba en el piso dejada por uno de los bandidos, y se la puso en el cuello. Naruto le miró a los ojos suplicantes de Gatou y este solo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a moverle la sierra de un lado del cuello al otro, muy, muy, muy lentamente. Gatou intentaba patalear pero nada le servía, la sangre le comenzó a salir por el cuello, y por la boca. Gatou miraba en agonía, como su cabeza estaba siendo cortada muy cruelmente. Cuando naruto iba por la mitad, se percató que Gatou ya había muerto.

-Que aburrido eres.-Le dijo naruto y de un solo corte le terminó de cortar la cabeza a Gatou, la alzó por el pelo, se la mostró a todos los bandidos.-Lárguense, o les pasará lo mismo.-Todos los bandidos restantes se miraron, y salieron corriendo. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su equipo.

-Espera.-Naruto escuchó como débilmente alguien le detenía. Miró hacia el suelo, y vio Zabuza quien tenía un montón de armas clavadas en su espalda tirado en el piso.-Por favor, llévame con Haku, quiero ver su rostro una última vez.- Naruto le miró a los ojos y luego los apartó.

-No te mereces ese derecho.- Le dijo mientras seguía su camino, dejando al moribundo Zabuza con lágrimas. Mientras naruto caminaba hacia su equipo, comenzó a nevar. Miró hacia arriba y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sobre la tumba de Haku, había pasado 4 días desde la batalla en el puente y se la pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí sentado. Él le había cavado una tumba a Haku, mientras que Zabuza y el resto de bandidos habían sido quemados por una técnica Katon de Yugao, muy frecuente entre ambu para borrar rastros. Inari se había vuelto muy amigable con él ya que lo consideraba el héroe del pueblo, Tazuna estaba muy agradecido con ellos y había hecho lo posible para no verle el lado malo de naruto después de saber lo que pasaría si lo hiciera, Tsunami era una calentona y a cada rato quería que se la follara, algo que a naruto no le apetecía, por lo que ella se tenía que conformar con visitar a su hijo por las noches. Sasuke que se había enterado de todo, al parecer se sentía celoso de lo fuerte que era naruto y pasaba entrenando, Sakura le tenía miedo y comenzó a evitarle, Yugao quería hablar con él pero naruto sentía odio y no quería hablarle, sabía que ella no era culpable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mañana debía partir para konoha, pero no quería despegarse de Haku, las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle, quería verla una vez más, por última vez, necesitaba verla. Miró hacia el piso, y colocó su mano en la tierra, agarró un puñado y la tiró, con su otra mano hizo lo mismo. Iba escarbando la tierra, solo unos metros más, y podía volver a ver a Haku, siguió escarbando más y más. Cuando escarbó todo, se encontró con el rostro de Haku. Sonriendo, la sacó del hueco y la colocó en el piso. Se sorprendió de lo bien conservado que estaba el cuerpo después de estar muerta por varios días, atribuyéndoselo quizás a su linaje de sangre, no le prestó atención. Estaba completamente sucia y con algunos gusanos sobre ella todo debido a la tierra ya que él se aseguró de enterrarla limpia, por lo que no quedaba ningún rastro de sangre. Le tocó su cara con la palma de la mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar. Estaba fría y debido a que ya no circulaba sangre por su cuerpo, estaba completamente pálida. Lágrimas salieron de la cara de naruto y cayeron en la boca de Haku.-"Eres tan hermosa".-Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Llevó sus dedos a sus ojos y se los abrió. Los ojos sin vida de ella lo miraban y naruto sintió una gran excitación. Le fue quitando lentamente su ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Miró la herida sobre su seno, tristemente pasó su mano por la cicatriz que le dejó el haber perdido su vida. Se puso sobre ella y se sacó su pene, lo movió por todo el cuerpo de ella hasta llevarlo a su vagina y al ver que estaba toda seca le echó un poco de saliva para lubricarlo y luego metió el pene. Comenzó a moverse y aunque se sentía un poco áspero, no le importó, quería estar dentro de ella otra vez. -Te amo, te amo.- Le susurraba al oído aunque sabía que ella no le respondía, él se imaginaba que sí.

-Y yo a ti.-se imaginaba que ella le respondía, pero la realidad era que ella estaba con la boca abierta con sus ojos sin vida mirando hacia arriba. Naruto le subió las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, gracias a que el rigor mortis se había pasado, esto se le hizo muy fácil. Él seguía envistiéndole, y después de unos momentos, la volteó y ella quedó boca abajo, él le agarró el culo y lo subió hacia él y metió de golpe el pene en su vagina. Siguió un rato así, pero decidió cambiar de posición, ya que el cuerpo de Haku no se mantenía en esa posición, por lo que decidió dejarla completamente acostada y allí siguió dándole. Ya no podía aguantar más y se corrió dentro, pero él no paraba y seguía dándole, no quería dejarla, quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Se vino por segunda vez y se quedó acostado sobre ella. Se quedó unos minutos ahí sin pensar en nada más. Pero al ver que él sol se estaba ocultando, decidió mejor volver. Se vistió y luego volteó a ver al cuerpo muerto de Haku. La recogió con sus brazos y la llevó en estilo esposa hasta el hueco, mirándole su cuerpo desnudo con tristeza la iba a lanzar al hueco hasta que un pensamiento le vino como un rayo a la mente.

-"Edo tensei".- Naruto se quedó quieto y en silencio al recordar aquel jutsu que había leído en el pergamino prohibido. Él no se había preocupado tanto con esa técnica, ya que pensaba que por ahora, el hiraishin le parecía más importante, pero si lograba aprender la técnica, ¿Sería capaz de tráela? Sacó un pergamino, lo abrió, con su sangre dibujó un símbolo sobre el pergamino y sobre el cuerpo de Haku. Puso dos dedos de su mano izquierda sobre ella y dos de dedos de su otra mano sobre el pergamino. Llevó chakra a la punta de los dedos y después de una nube de humo el cuerpo de Haku había sido sellado dentro del pergamino. Naruto cogió el pergamino, lo miró y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

-Les echaré mucho de menos, gracias a que ustedes fueron tan amables con nosotros pudimos terminar el puente, siempre los tendremos en mente.-Tazuna les decía felizmente mientras que todos los constructores que ayudaron asentían felizmente. Mientras Tazuna les agradecía naruto se le acercó a Inari que estaba detrás de su madre.

-Gracias por todo nii-chan. Te aseguro que complaceré a la puta de mi madre para que estés orgulloso.- Le dijo Inari mientras llevaba su mano al culo de Tsunami y lo comenzaba a masajear. Tsunami se sorprendió y dio un gritico, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasara.

-Estoy seguro de ello, y no te olvides de tu abuelo, el pobre necesita un poco de acción con un chocho joven.-Le dijo naruto antes de soltar una pequeña risa. Inari solo sonrió perversamente y le dijo.

-Eso sin duda, no creo ser capaz de manejar tremenda puta por mí solo.- Naruto e Inari comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Tsunami apartaba la mirada sonrojada, mientras su vagina comenzaba a mojarse por la idea. Naruto se despidió y luego se dirigió a su equipo y estos comenzaron su viaje por el puente.

Mientras caminaban, naruto volvió a mirar hacia el pueblo y divisó como Inari le trataba de llamar con la mano. Él confundido miró lo que Inari hacía, y luego de ver que era sonrió perversamente y le dio un pulgar arriba.

Inari le había llamado para mostrarle algo que se le estaba olvidando, y cuando volteó, Inari rápidamente le alzó la falda a su madre, dándole una buena vista del coño afeitado de su madre, quien debajo de ella se encontraba la tierra mojada debido a que su coño mojado estaba goteando. En una pierna de ella, en dirección a su vagina, se encontraba unas palabras escritas con pintalabios que decía "Naruto siempre será bienvenido aquí", y una flecha que señalaba hacia el coño. Inari sonrió con mucha felicidad al ver como Naruto le daba un pulgar arriba. Cuando ya no podían divisarlo, ambos se acercaron a Tazuna quien les comentó.

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarle al puente? Yo propongo por el gran puente de Tazu…- Pero el viejo no llegó a terminar ya que Inari le detuvo.

-De naruto, el gran puente de naruto.- Dijo Inari, haciendo triste a Tazuna cuando escuchó como su hija le daba apoyo a su nieto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba acostado dentro de su carpa, habían estado caminando hacia la aldea muy lentamente, ya que querían conocer más el paisaje de lo que era estar afuera de konoha. Habían salido muy temprano y ya casi se estaba ocultando el sol, por lo que estaban cansados y decidieron acampar. Naruto que no quería hablar con nadie se metió en su carpa y ahí se quedó. Él se encontraba pensando en Haku cuando sintió como alguien se colaba en su carpa, un olor delicioso le llegó a su nariz, y reconoció el shampoo de Sakura. Naruto no dijo nada mientras sentía como ella se acostaba al lado de él.

-Yo… yo quisiera disculparme por haber estado evitándote, tenía un poco de miedo de que fueras a hacerme algún daño, pero me di cuenta que no lo harías y pues, me siento estúpida.-Sakura le decía tristemente.

-Tranquila, si fuera yo en tu lugar también hubiera actuado con tú.- Naruto no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero no le había pasado, así que mejor decidió dejarle el beneficio a la duda.

-También… También sé que en las noches te colabas en el cuarto de Tsunami, cómo hiciste que Inari su propio hijo también lo hiciera, y también la despedida que te hizo Inari en el puente.-Sakura le decía sonrojada, naruto la miró con una ceja alzada y ella le dijo.-Yo… yo quería decirte que eso no está bien.-Naruto miró cómo ella apartaba la vista, y sonrió perversamente.

-¿No está bien? ¿Por qué no? ¿Hubiera estado bien, si me hubiera colado en la tuya?-Naruto vio como ella se puso roja y luego le gritó.

-Shannaro, eres un idiota, además a mí me gusta Sasuke.-Le gritó mientras salía enojada de la carpa, no quería que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba mojada al recordar como varias veces se tocaba al ver lo que ellos hacían.-Estarás en problemas cuando se lo diga a la sensei.-

Naruto sintió como Sakura se fue, y sonrió, no sabía que le habían descubierto, pero no le preocupaba, si Sakura fuera a decir algo, lo hubiera dicho antes. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kushina miraba a su amiga de la infancia que trataba de alcanzar algo con su boca-Sabes, creo que deberíamos buscar a nuestra última amiga.- Mikoto dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo la miró.

-¿Estas segura? Yo creo que se enfadará al saber que tanto tú como yo estamos vivas, ya sabes cómo es ella.-

-Cierto.-Concordó con ella.-Pero entre más rápido la busquemos, menos será el enojo, ¿No crees?-

-En eso tienes razón.-Esta vez concordó mikoto.- ¿Pero como vamos a hacer para salir de aquí? Tu no quieres que nadie sepas que estas viva, y nadie debe saber que yo estoy viva por obvias razones.-Kushina le dio una sonrisa.

-Bitch please, Uzumaki aquí presente.-Le decía Kushina mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

* * *

Kushina y mikoto iban caminando por la aldea, bueno, Kushina era la que iba caminando por la aldea, Mikoto se encontraba en un coche de bebe, muy a su pesar, siendo dirigido por una kushina que caminaba felizmente. Kushina había creado un genjutsu sobre ellas, lo que les hacía parecer una madre cualquiera paseando a su pequeña bebe, varias personas se había quedado mirando a la bebé, diciendo cosas como que hermosa, o preciosa.- Esto debe darte mucha gracia ¿no? zorra-Le dijo una mikoto molesta, mientras kushina se reía.

-Pues bueno, aquí estamos.-Kushina dijo al frente de una puerta, y la tocó.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka se encontraba relajándose en el sillón de su casa, su hija se encontraba ejerciendo su oficio de veterinaria, y su hijo se encontraba haciendo misiones aburrida de rango D. Ella había terminado sus obligaciones como jefa del clan, y por fin podía estar un tiempo feliz. Pero un hijo de puta había decidido molestarla tocando su puerta. Ella se quedó quieta sin hacer algún movimiento, esperando a que pensaran que no estaba y se irían, pero al ver cómo seguían tocando y tocando, fastidiada se paró y cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó de piedra. Los Inuzuka tenían un gran sentido del olfato, y cuando olían a alguien este olor nunca jamás se les olvidaba, por eso, cuando olió los dos olores de personas a quien ella creía que habían muerto, se quedó sorprendida. No conocía a alguien en la hoja que pudiera hacer un genjutsu que le afectara su sentido del olfato, y si lo había, no sería tan estúpido cómo para meterse con ella. Temblorosamente abrió la puerta, y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, al ver como la persona más importante durante la mayor parte de su vida estaba al frente de ella.-Ku… Kushina.-

-Hola Tsume-chan.- Kushina le dio una gran amplia sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que Tsume recordaba con tanto amor y recordó la primera vez que vio esa sonrisa.

Flash back

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y seré la primera mujer Hokage.-Una niña Tsume vio con molestia a una niña Kushina, que sonreía en frente de la clase de la academia.


	8. Chapter 8

**AnzGANDALFR:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Perdon por no actualizar rápido.

 **Tsuna Dragneel:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues bueno aquí está la conti jaja.

Okeeyyyy, pues bueno, creo que me demoré mucho en poner este cap y pues lo siento, pero aja, la u, el zelda breath of the wild y el mass effect adrómeda no me dejaban tranquilos, pero ya estoy libre de eso por ahora, y pues no me volveré a demorar tanto en poner otro cap (o eso creo).

Pues bueno sin tanta vaina aqui va el cap y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 8**

La clase comenzó a reírse cuando la pelirroja gritó con mucho entusiasmo, la cara de kushina se llenó de vergüenza. Tsume no pudo soportar la risa al escuchar como alguien le gritaba tomate, un nombre que le quedaba perfectamente. La Inuzuka vio como la cara tierna de la pelirroja cambiaba a una de ira debido al comentario, pero se calmó cuando el sensei intervino. Kushina se sentó al lado de la persona que más le caía mal a Tsume, Mikoto. La Uchiha era exactamente igual a lo que se podría esperar de su clan, arrogancia pura. Cuando la Uzumaki se sentó, esta solo la miró con desprecio y le apartó la vista.

Durante los siguientes meses, kushina se hizo conocida por vencer a todos los niños que se burlaban de su cabello, y le pusieron el nombre de la habanera sangrienta. Tsume se sentó en su puesto y vio como el resto de los alumnos también se dirigían a sus puestos, y entre ellos se encontraba Mikoto quien se acercaba a ella cada vez más, hasta ponérsele al lado.

-Inuzuka, estás en mi puesto.- Le dijo Mikoto con voz altanera. Tsume normalmente era una persona que no se quería meter en problemas, ella trataba de buscar la paz y no meterse con nadie, pero lamentablemente ella venia de un clan de sangre caliente. En otras circunstancias ella simplemente se hubiera parado para no formar problema, pero su lado salvaje se salió.

-Piérdete perra, yo llegué primero.- El salón se quedó mudo, ya que no esperaban que la callada Inuzuka dijera esas palabras. Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Mikoto quien estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que ella dijera.

-¿Una literalmente perra me está llamando perra?- Le preguntó con incredulidad. Por estas razones era que Tsume se mantenía alejada de los problemas, porque ella se alteraba muy fácilmente. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó como alguien dijo.

-Oh vamos Mikoto, hay muchos asientos, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en otro lugar?-Kushina que se había aparecido de la nada calmó a la pelinegra. Esta, haciéndole caso, se sentó en otro lugar.-No le prestes atención, ya sabes cómo es ella.- Kushina le decía con una sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar un poco. La pelirroja se hizo muy amiga de la Uchiha, algo raro ya que esta consideraba a todos inferiores, pero kushina que se ha destacado como una de las mejores alumnas se había "ganado el derecho" de ser amiga de un uchiha.

-Oye kushina, no te juntes con la basura.-Decía Mikoto desde su nuevo puesto mientras esperaba a que kushina se sentara junto a ella. Esta solo le dio una mirada a Tsume de disculpa y se sentó junto a su amiga pelinegra. Era la primera vez que la Inuzuka hablaba con la pelirroja, y se sentía muy feliz, Tsume había estado sintiendo cosas extrañas cada vez que se hablaba de kushina, esta tenía todo lo que se requería tener para ser llamado un macho alfa, y algo que le gusta a las mujeres Inuzuka, son un macho alfa. Desde ese momento Tsume quería interactuar más con la pelirroja.

No sabía cómo, pero durante las siguientes semanas se había vuelto más cercana a kushina y andaba todo el tiempo con ella, el problema era que esto significaba estar también al lado de Mikoto, y eso significaba peleas constante.

* * *

Kushina le salían las lágrimas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Mito tendido en la cama. Estaba temblando, y era incapaz de quitarle la almohada de la cara con la cual hace unos minutos había ahogado a la anciana Uzumaki. ¿La razón del porqué había hecho esto? Era debido a que no podía perdonar las acciones de la vieja.

Mito había sido como una abuela para ella y le enseñaba todo lo que había que saber sobre su linaje. A Kushina no le afectó ser la nueva jinchuriki, ya que mito desde muy niña le había estado diciendo que ella iba a ser la elegida para ser la nueva contenedora, le había comentado también que un futuro ella iba a ser esposa de un Hokage, algo que ella aceptó, amaba cuando le tocaba cumplir cosas de su clan. Pero algo que no era capaz de soportar era la verdad que Mito le contó, la verdad sobre la extinción los Uzumaki. Resulta que todo había sido un plan entre ella y Tobirama, el clan Uzumaki quería romper lazos con la aldea y ello llevó a romper lazos con Mito sin alguna razón o al menos ninguna que le había dicho. Sin saber lo que pasaba y sintiéndose traicionada, anónimamente le mandó información a Iwa sobre las debilidades de los Uzumaki, todo esto para que ellos exterminaran al clan y así de esta manera tener un motivo para iniciar una guerra contra Iwa que desde hace tiempo konoha estaba deseando.

A Kushina todo esto le afectó ya que la segunda guerra ninja se debió a las consecuencias dejadas por la primera, y si esto no hubiera pasado sus padres y todo su clan seguirían vivos. Así que ella esperó pacientemente hasta el momento en el que sellaran al zorro en ella, ya que esto debilitaría mucho a mito, aunque ella no esperó que esto la dejara en coma haciéndole demasiado fácil su trabajo. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la Uzumaki y se juró a si misma restaurar el clan Uzumaki, tendría un hijo varón con alguien fuerte y luego ella y su hijo restaurarían su clan, así lo había decidido y así lo haría.

* * *

-Y está decidido.-Decía una niña Tsume de 12 años a sus dos amigas.-Una vez que alcance el rango jounin seré la líder del clan.-Ella luego miró a Kushina.- Y una vez eso pase, tu y yo nos casaremos.-

-Ya vas tú con eso otra vez.- Decía Mikoto fastidiada.-Ya te lo he dicho, no te puedes casar con otra mujer.- Tsume llevaba rato expresando su amor por la pelirroja quien siempre reía ante las peleas de las dos.-Además, aunque pudieras, kushina lleva todo un puto año diciendo que solo estará con su hijo y pues claro el padre de este, así que olvídalo.- Kushina les había contado su plan de revivir a su clan a sus dos amigas, ellas al principio miraban a kushina como si estuviera loca, pero luego de alguna forma fueron aceptado eso.

-Deja la habladuría de mierda que tú y yo sabemos que lo único que quieres es quedártela para ti.- Le dijo Tsume a lo que Mikoto intentó replicar con nerviosismo, dejando a su nerviosa amiga volteó a ver a kushina.- Además ella lo que quiere es resucitar su clan, por lo que yo la ayudaré, seré la perra de su hijo, y si soy la perra de su hijo quiere decir que también seré la perra de ella. A que tengo razón, ¿cierto kushina?- Mikoto se quedó callada queriendo conocer la respuesta de kushina.

-Pues sí, si eres de mi hijo, técnicamente eres mía.- Kushina concordó con ella, a lo que Tsume alzó el puño con felicidad.-Y de hecho, ya sé quién podría ser un posible padre de mi hijo.-Ellas la miraron expectante.- Minato Namikaze.-

-Oh por favor, ¿con ese marica? Debes estar bromeando.-Tsume decía mientras maldecía por dentro el no poder ser un hombre.

-Tiene razón Tsume, además tú también has dicho que es muy afeminado y eso ¿no?-Le decía su amiga Uchiha.

-Pues sí, pero eso no quita que se esté graduando un año antes que nosotras, solo puedo casarme con un hokage debido al contrato con mi clan, él está enamorado de mí y quiere ser hokage, por lo que si le digo sobre eso se esforzará mucho más.- Kushina llevaba tiempo pensando en eso, el padre de su hijo iba a ser el hokage, pero ella tampoco iba a tenerlo con cualquier tipo que lo sea.

* * *

Kushina alzó una ceja mientras veía actuando nerviosamente a Tsume quien acababa de presentarle a su nunken Kuromaru. Resulta que los hombres Inuzuka recibían a su compañero canino desde que eran niños pero las mujeres eran diferentes, ellas solo lo recibían una vez obtuvieran el rango genin ¿el por qué? Solo los Inuzuka sabían.

-A ver, para que nos has reunido, mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión oficial como equipo y quiero acostarme temprano.-Le decía con fastidio Mikoto. Tsume las había reunido a ambas en la casa de kushina ya que esta vivía sola para comentarles algo, pero solo había estado ahí inquieta sin decir nada. Suspirando Tsume habló.

-Ustedes saben que las mujeres Inuzuka recibimos nuestro compañero una vez nos convertimos en genin, pues la razón de eso, es que nosotras y nuestros compañeros debemos tener un vínculo muy estrecho con nuestro amigo, un vínculo… sexual.-Una vez que escucharon esto, sus amigas casi se atragantaron con la bebida que se estaban tomando.

-Te… te… te refieres a… a… a… tener sexo tú y…- Mikoto que no salía de su estupor mientras señalaba al perro y a su amiga.-Pero eso… eso… eso es anormal.- Tsume solo bajó la cabeza en vergüenza, y Mikoto miró a la pelirroja, que al parecer ya había digerido y había aceptado eso como normal.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila ante eso?-

-Mikoto tu más que nadie debería saber cada persona, clan, o lo que sea tienen secretos, tradiciones, o lo que sea, todos tienen algo que ocultar pueden asquear como pueden dañar a los otros, además yo no puedo decir nada yo quiero follarme a mi hijo.- Le decía tranquilamente kushina a su amiga. Mikoto se quedó callada, ella tampoco tenía razón para juzgar a su amiga, después de todo su clan, para tener más poder, debían asesinar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y por qué nos dices esto?-Preguntó Mikoto después de un rato en silencio.

-Tal vez para ustedes esto sea algo bizarro, pero para nuestro clan es un honor, llevo esperando por este momento desde que soy una cachorro. Este es un momento feliz de mi vida, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, quiero que… que estén conmigo para cuando esto pase, me gustaría que me vean teniendo relaciones con Kuromaru.- Al fin, lo había dicho, era algo que llevaba pensando desde hace un año, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigas, para ella esto es un honor, pero ella sabía que para otros eso sería algo completamente extraño. Mikoto al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos e iba replicarle, pero kushina habló primero.

-Entiendo Tsu-chan, esto es algo importante para ti, y como tus mejores amigas, te apoyaremos y estaremos contigo.-Kushina le decía con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Tsume.- ¿Cierto Miko-chan?- La uchiha la veía como si estuviera loca, kushina le dio una mirada y Mikoto solo suspiró.

-Así es Tsume, te apoyaremos en todo.-dijo resignada la pelinegra.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-Les agradecía Tsume como loca.

-Bien Tsume, hagamos esto de una vez.-Habló el perro de Tsume sorprendiendo a la uchiha y la Uzumaki.

-¿Podías hablar todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada?-Le recriminó kushina.

-No quería dañar el momento emotivo.-Dijo el perro sin darle importancia.

Tsume se puso de pie y lentamente se fue bajando la cremallera del abrigo que llevaba y luego se lo quitó dejando ver unas mallas ajustadas que resaltaban la forma de sus senos los cuales eran grandes para una niña de su edad. Kushina veía como ella estaba indecisa en quitarse la mallas y dejar sus senos al aire libre, por lo que kushina pensó en una manera de calmarle el nerviosismo. Se puso de pie llamando la atención de sus compañeras, estas la miraron esperando lo que iba a hacer y se pusieron nerviosas al ver como lentamente se iba quitando la ropa hasta estar completamente desnuda. Tsume quien solo en sus fantasías lograba ver a kushina completamente desnuda, se humedeció su parte de abajo al observar la vagina depilada de su amiga.-Tsume-chan está nerviosa, debemos hacer que se sienta cómoda, Miko-chan, apúrate y también desnúdate, sería injusto que ella sea la única desnuda.-Le ordenó a su amiga pelinegra, la cual tenía la cara roja e intentó replicar tartamudeando, pero una mirada de kushina la calló y obedeció. Tsume se sentía más tranquila al ver como sus amigas estaban desnudas por lo que tomó un suspiró y se fue quitando las mallas y luego su short, y lentamente se bajó su ropa interior.

Tsume apartaba la vista mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho tapando ambos pezones y la otra tapando su coño mojado, ella lentamente miró a kushina quien la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa y despejando todas sus dudas se sentó con las piernas abiertas dirigidas a Kuromaru, con dos dedos abrió los labios de su vagina y el perro se acercó a ella y le olfateó el coño y luego sacó su lengua, y comenzó a lamerle la vagina a su dueña.

Mikoto no lo podía creer, un perro estaba lamiéndole la concha a su amiga, pero lo que no podía creer aún más, era que algo tan sucio como eso la excitaba, ella llevó lentamente su mano hacia su vagina y se fue pasando sus dedos lentamente por raja, y luego comenzó a masajear su clítoris.

Kushina sonrió al ver como su amiga se masajeaba el clítoris, y la imitó. Tsume había apartado a Kuromaru, y luego vio su gran pene rojo, ella agarró con su mano y llevó hacia su boca, y comenzó a lamerlo para luego pasar a chuparlo. Con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas se estaban masturbando, ella veía la cara de excitación que ponía su amiga pelirroja y eso le hacía muy feliz. Se puso en cuatro con la cara dirigida hacia sus amigas. Kuromaru le afectaba mucho las feromonas que soltaba su dueña, y salvajemente se montó sobre ella y metió su pene dentro de ella. Tsume soltó un grito de dolor, mientras sangre le bajaba por su vagina, pero el perro no le importaba eso y seguía con sus embestidas fuertemente. Todo el dolor que sentía la Inuzuka pronto se convirtió en placer y jadeaba como una perra en celo. Ella levantó la mirada y veía como Kushina se metía dos dedos dentro de ella muy rápidamente mientras la veía con lujuria.

-Eres toda una perra Tsume, te encanta ser violada por un perro.-Le decía su amiga Uchiha mientras hacía caras de placer debido a sus dedos.

-Sí, lo soy, me encanta ser violada por un animal, y me encanta que ustedes me vean. Por favor, mírenme más, mírenme como soy follada salvajemente por un puto perro.- Los gritos de Tsume denotaban todo el placer que sentía. Ella entonces sintió un gran líquido caliente recorrer dentro de ella y sintió como Kuromaru se bajaba de ella, pero el perro no sacó el pene de ella pues se había quedado pegado y duraría así unos minutos más, por lo que solo buscó una posición más cómoda y ella solo cayó al piso totalmente agotada.

* * *

-"Puta vida".-Kushina solo maldecía en su interior. No recordaba que era lo que había pasado, pero ella había sido secuestrada. Por las conversaciones que tenían, dedujo que eran ninjas de Kumogakure, ella pensaba en alguna manera de escapar pero no encontraba ninguna.-"Puto cabello, deja de meterte en mi boca… Espera."- Pensó en algo que tal vez serviría, si ella no iba a poder ser capaz de escapar, por lo menos iba a dejar alguna pista para que le pudieran seguir el rastro, eso suponiendo que habían mandado a alguien para rescatarla.

Kushina estaba asustada, si cruzaban la frontera era muy difícil que la rescataran, ella solo esperaba que alguien hubiera seguido su rastro antes de llegar allá o quedarse calva, a pesar de recibir muchas burlas por su cabello, ella lo adoraba ya que era un recordatorio valioso de su clan. Ella escuchaba unos murmullos de preocupación, y luego ya no se oía nada.-Te encuentras bien.-Era la voz de Minato, ella se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo…?- Ella le preguntó, y el mostrándole una sonrisa el abrió su mano y le mostró los rastro de cabello que él había seguido. Ella sonrió.-Gracias.-Le susurró, y comenzó a llorar, ella creía que nadie la rescataría y estaba muy asustada. Se quedaron en silencio y ella pensó que era una buena oportunidad, así que ella se acercó y le dio un beso casto en los labios, sorprendiendo al rubio y ruborizándolo. Ella se apartó lentamente con vergüenza, y sintió como él la abrazaba y la besaba más apasionadamente y ella le respondió. Se separaron para a tomar aire, y Minato sonriéndole se acercó lentamente para recibir otro, pero ella se apartó, confundiéndolo.-Lo siento Minato-kun pero no podemos. Me gustaría estar contigo, pero por circunstancias de mi clan, solo podré estar con algún hokage que no tenga esposa.-

Minato que había leído sobre eso, asintió y le dijo.-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, me volveré hokage, y estarás junto a mí.-

* * *

-Entonces Tsunade, ¿lo estoy o no?-Preguntó nerviosa kushina a su enfermera. Tsunade era la nieta de Mito por lo cual ella había actuado como una hermana hacía kushina y esta le tenía un gran aprecio.

-Pues sí, lo está.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si.- Gritó de felicidad Tsume, al momento que abrazaba a Mikoto.

-¿Por qué es que siempre esas dos te siguen a todos lado?, mierda, te apuesto que ni siquiera te dejan cagar tranquila.- Le dijo Tsunade mientras negaba con la cabeza, a lo que Kushina sonrió.

-Pues bueno, no estaría mal tener otro hijo para que sea el mejor amigo de tu hijo.-Tsume que ya tenía una hija le dijo a su amiga pelirroja. Ella no se encontraba casada ni nada, ella solo sentía que le pertenecía a su amiga, por lo que nunca se casó, pero tenía que tener un hijo así que mediante inseminación artificial, tuvo a su hija, y de esa misma manera iba a tener a su hijo.

\- No lo creo, yo también tendré otro hijo, y él si se convertirá en el mejor amigo de tu hijo.-Al decir esto Mikoto, rayos salieron de los ojo de ella y Tsume chocando entre sí. Mikoto se encontraba casada con el jefe del clan, esto hizo sufrir mucho a la uchiha, ya que aunque ella no lo diría en voz alta como su amiga, ella amaba profundamente a la pelirroja, por eso sufrió cuando le tocó casarse con Fugaku. Por fortuna Fugaku estaba enamorado de ella y la trataba bien, Mikoto actuaba como si también lo amara siempre imaginándose que quien estaba ahí era su amiga.

Kushina sonreía a las dos, y luego pasaba las manos sobre su vientre aún plano.-"Pronto mi querido sochi, pronto estaremos juntos y reconstruiremos nuestro clan".-

* * *

-Tsume-chan, me gustaría que me guardes esto.-Kushina que tenía una gran barriga le entregó a su amiga Inuzuka un pergamino.

-¿Tu pergamino de invocación? ¿Por qué se lo das a guardar? ¿Más precisamente por qué a ella?-Mikoto que tenía una gran barriga se sentía ofendida, mientras que Tsume, quien se encontraba con su seno afuera, amamantando a su hijo le dio una señal de victoria.

-Al momento de dar a luz una jinchuriki siempre es un momento peligroso, si por si acaso no sobrevivo, me gustaría que le dieras eso a mi hijo cuando se vuelva un ninja.-Le decía a su amiga en un tono serio.

-Pero que cosas dices, es obvio que tú vas a sobrevivir, no te quiero volver a escuchar decir eso.- Le dijo su amiga de las marcas rojas con preocupación.

Fin flash back

-Ya veo.- Tsume que acababa de escuchar la historia de cómo era que estaban vivas, dijo calmadamente. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, se esperaban una reacción mucho más agresiva.-Supongo que, cómo has demorado tantos años para aparecerte ante mí, es porque no quieres saber nada de mí y solo viniste porque tengo algo que te pertenece ¿no es así?- Kushina intentó dar alguna explicación pero Tsume alzó su mano para callarla y luego se fue al fondo de la casa. Cuando volvió traía el mismo pergamino que su amiga le había dado a guardar, se lo lanzó y kushina lo atrapó.-Muy bien, ahí lo tienes, ya pueden largarse.-La voz de Tsume era extremadamente calmada.

-Espera Tsume-chan…-Kushina intentó hablar pero Tsume la detuvo.

-Por favor lárguense.- Al ver como kushina iba a intentar replicar ella gritó.-LÁRGUENSE.- pelinegra y pelirroja se miraron, y luego kushina se levantó y empezó a caminar llevándose a su amiga amputada con ella. Cuando pasaron cerca de Tsume está apartó la mirada, kushina en su mente sabía que tenía que hace algo, Tsume siempre había sido muy terca y muy poco daba su brazo a torcer, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Acercándose rápidamente a la cara de su amiga chocó sus labios con los de ella le dio un gran y profundo beso, la lengua de kushina se metió bien hondo en su amiga, la cual le devolvió el beso y jugaba con su lengua. La cara de Tsume estaba llena de vergüenza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su amiga jamás hizo esto, todo sentimiento de ira y tristeza se había ido y solo se dejó llevar por el beso el cual duró un poco más hasta que Kushina se separó y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-Hey, hey, que está pasando.- Mikoto dijo cuando escuchó silencio y la posición en la que kushina había dejado el coche de bebé, no la dejaba ver qué pasaba. Ambas la miraron y soltaron una risa.

-Sabes, cuando creí que moriste, fue el peor día de mi vida.- Habló la Inuzuka con tristeza.- Hice todo lo que estaba en mi posición para poder adoptar a Naruto, pero el concejo me lo impidió, no me dejaban incluso acercarme, por eso entrené a mis hijos para que fueran leales a tu hijo así como yo era hacía ti, Kiba le dije que su misión era proteger a Naruto, se volvieron mejores amigos pero Kiba sabe que si llegara a ocurrir la situación, él debería sacrificarse por Naruto, la vida de mi hijo no era nada comparado a la del tuyo.- Tsume le hizo seña para que la siguiera, y kushina agarrando a Mikoto la siguió, llegaron a un cuarto.- Este es el cuarto de Kiba.- Kushina se sorprendió al ver la foto de Naruto en un altar.- Le enseñé de tal forma que incluso lo consideraba su dios.- Luego la guio hacia el cuarto de al lado.- Este es el de mi hija.- Este cuarto estaba lleno de fotos de Naruto en un marco de corazón.- A Hana le inculqué desde que nació que su destino era casarse con Naruto, ¿o acaso creías que ella solo se acercaba a tu barriga nada más para sentir a un simple bebe?, la manipulé y ahora ella está obsesionada con tu hijo, incluso lo acechaba para sacarle foto. Cuando tu hijo lograra ser chunin, ellos se irían a conocer ya que como ser genin todavía seguiría vigilado, pero el ascender de rango le daría más libertad. Sacrifiqué a mis hijos porque tú eras más importante que todo lo que existe, por eso quería que tu hijo también fuera lo más importante que existe para mis hijos, por eso me dolió tanto el que no hayas contado conmigo.- Las lágrimas de Tsume comenzaron a salir y kushina le dio un abrazo.

-Perdóname Tsu-chan, desde ahora estaré siempre para ti.- kushina le comenzó a sobar la cabeza a su amiga para calmarla. Tsume estaba contenta, ella no quería estar más enojada con su amiga y solo quería estar con ella, porque sabía que su amiga no quería hacerle ningún daño. Pero desconocido para Tsume, quien desde esa posición no podía verle la cara a su amiga, Kushina tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa, no se esperaba que Tsume fuera tan tonta como para sacrificar a sus hijos por el bien de ella y su hijo, pero era algo que los favorecía, tener aliados estúpidamente leales facilitaba mucho las cosas.

-Yo también te daría un abrazo, pero como ves no puedo.-Habló divertidamente Mikoto.

-Y menos mal, porque si los tuvieras y me abrazaras créeme que te los cortaría.-

* * *

El equipo 7 se encontraba enfrente de Kakashi, Yugao se encargó de dar los detalles de la misión. Ella siempre que hacía esto, daba todos los detalles sin omitir nada, pero esta vez era diferente ya que ella pensó que lo mejor sería no decir lo que pasó en el puente ya que ella no sabía lo que podía pasar si creyeran que el sello se hubiera abierto y no quería ganarse más odio del hijo de su sensei.

-Pues… felicidades equipo 7, lograron su primera misión de rango A siendo genin, aunque con el pago de una C.- Kakashi les felicitó pero luego pasó a ver a Yugao serio.- Como líder de la misión debiste dar marcha atrás, normalmente se te impondría un castigo, pero al ver como hiciste que un grupo de genin lograra una misión de alto rango te lo perdonaré.- Kakashi escuchó como ella le dio un gracias.-Pues bueno, pueden irse y tomarse su merecido descanso.-

* * *

Sasuke no la estaba pasando nada bien, seguía siendo débil, incluso había activado su sharingan, pero aun así era muy débil, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a traer de nuevo la gloria a su clan si era débil?

Cuando entró al complejo uchiha fue abordado por varios niños de unos 10 años.-Sasuke-niichan, volviste, esto se estaba poniendo aburrido sin ti.- los niños lo saludaban alegremente. Sasuke los miró con tristeza, ¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a estos niños si era tan débil? Les puso una mano en la cabeza y los acarició.

-Dejen que me bañe y luego saldré a jugar un poco con ustedes.-Los niños gritaron de alegría y dejaron que se fuera hacia su casa. En el camino los pocos adultos uchiha que quedaban lo saludaban. Antes, los uchiha estaban podridos en dinero, pero ahora eran muy pobres y las calles muy vacías debido a que solo quedaba un puñado de Uchiha. Se acercó a una pared y con el puño la golpeó, debía ser más fuerte, él comprendía por qué los uchiha había hecho lo que hicieron, y no los culpaba por haberlo hecho, los culpaba porque fallaron, él no quería matar a su hermano, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba que su clan volviera a la cúspide, necesitaba darle un buen hogar a esos niños.

-¿Tu eres el uchiha del que tanto hablan? No me pareces la gran cosa.- Sasuke escuchó la voz de alguien entre las sombras y se puso en guardia.

-Quien putas eres, sal de donde estés.-El tipo se escondía bien, no podía sentir su presencia. Rápidamente activó su sharingan y empezó a buscarlo.

-Oh míralo, tiene el sharingan.-Otra voz diferente habló, y ambos salieron de las sombras. Sasuke vio a un niño pequeño y a otro como de su edad. -Mi nombre es Udon, y este que está aquí es Sai.-

-Y que mierda hacen aquí, les recomiendo que se larguen antes que les dé una buena paliza.- Sasuke vio como Sai le daba una sonrisa muy asquerosamente falsa que casi le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero son órdenes de Danzo-sama, por lo cual simplemente cumpliré con lo que me pidió y me largaré.- Sacó una especie de tarjeta y se la lanzó a Sasuke.- Si quieres más poder, y te lo recomiendo porque eres una mierda débil, vez al lugar ese.-

-Sabemos que quieres levantar tu clan a su antigua gloria, Danzo-sama está dispuesto a ayudar si tú lo ayudas a él, es muy beneficioso, te recomiendo que lo hagas.-Habló Udon con una sonrisa arrogante. Y luego ellos desaparecieron entre las sombras. Sasuke se quedó ahí mirando la tarjeta y con rabia la arrugó, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera sabía si eran fuerte, lo único que sabía es que eran buenos para ocultarse pero ocultarse es de débil.

Una vez que el Uchiha se bañó y se cambió de ropa salió a las calles donde lo estaban esperando alegremente los niños.-Nii-chan, encontramos a la otra basura de la aldea.- Decían los niños alegremente.

-Me alegra que hayan seguido con el trabajo mientras yo no estaba, pero no lo digan tan alto, nadie debe enterarse.- Los niños asintieron felizmente mientras se ponían un dedo en la boca. Sasuke y los niños salieron del complejo uchiha y se adentraron al bosque que se encontraba justo de detrás, después de caminar un poco los niños dijeron.

-Por aquí, por aquí.- Sasuke siguió a los niños hasta un árbol, en él se encontraba atada una mujer, tenía una falda muy corta donde se podía ver parte de su vagina la cual no llevaba nada de ropa interior, tenía una blusa que le llegaba a la mitad de sus senos sin sujetador, tenía mucho maquillaje en la cara y su boca estaba amordazada. De la parte de atrás de su cabeza tenía sangre, producto de un golpe con una roca la cual la dejó inconsciente. La mujer abrió los ojos y luego comenzó a intentar gritar pero no podía.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- Calmadamente mirándola a los ojos, sasuke le preguntó, a lo que la mujer negó con miedo.- No lo sabes… Lástima.- Se volteó a hacía uno de los niños.-Tráeme a lucille.- El niño asintió y le pasó una caja un poco larga, el portador del sharingan la abrió y de la caja sacó un bate de béisbol lleno de púas.

La mujer empezó a llorar y su maquillaje empezó a dañarse cuando vio como Sasuke realizaba unos swings al aire.- Está bien, te explicaré por qué estás aquí. Verás, esta aldea está llena de gente de mierda, yo algún día seré hokage, y cuando lo sea la gente que viva en esta aldea estará tranquila sin temor a esa gente de mierda.- Al terminar de decir esto, dejó de hacer swings, y apuntó con el bate a ella.- Exacto, tu eres una gente de mierda, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Es porque eres una prostituta? Claro que no, las prostitutas son buenas, prestan un gran servicio. A veces los ninjas debemos sacar nuestras frustraciones, las putas son el mejor trabajo para esta era de ninja. Entonces… ¿Es porque además de puta eres una maldita drogadicta? Tal vez, las personas pueden drogarse siempre que quieran, es su vida y si eso los hace feliz, pues joder háganlo, pero serán unas mierdas, cuando estando drogado le hagan daño a alguien más. Exacto, las mierdas son los que les hacen daño a otro, psicológico o físico, no importa, también son basura si no haces algo por tu vida, tu por lo menos trabajas, pero hay otros que solo se quedan en su casa sin estudiar o trabajar, siendo solo mierdas para la aldea, a todos estos malditos los acabaré. Y aquí entras tú, eres una puta y drogadicta, normal, pero el problema es que… exacto tienes el puto sida, y lo peor es que lo sabes desgraciada, ¿Sabes cuanta gente ha sido infectada por ti? No te importa cierto.-Al terminar de decir esto, la mujer tenía los ojos abiertos, el miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al ver como el bate se dirigía hacia su cabeza. El bate la golpeó tan fuerte que le hundió una parte de su cabeza, la sangre comenzó a bajar por su cara y sasuke vio como el ojo izquierdo de la mujer se había salido de su cuenca, a través de la mordaza se podía ver como la sangre le salía, pero se estaba ahogando debido a que mucho no salía.- Tu creerás que esto es algún tipo de venganza, pero no, si a esos tipo infectan a otro por maldad, pues iré y le pasará lo mismo que a ti. Esto no es ninguna jodida venganza, esto es un puto castigo.- Al decir esto, comenzó a golpearle y golpearle, la mujer había muerto hace rato, pero esto no era impedimento para que sasuke siguiera y siguiera.- Joder lucille, eres toda una vampira.- La cabeza de la mujer dejó de ser una cabeza y solo era pura carne destrozada por el bate.

Los niños lo miraban fascinados, era la cuarta vez que veían esto, y estaban felices de poder contribuir a mejorar la aldea. Cuando vieron que sasuke terminó los miró y solo asintió, el trabajo de los niños ahora era de buscar un lugar donde tirar el cuerpo. Sasuke sacó un trapo y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre que había caído en él.

* * *

Kushina alzó una ceja mientras leía el periódico, ella miró a su hijo que se encontraba enfrente de ella practicando el Edo tensei como había estado haciendo los último días. El rubio le había contado todo lo que había pasado en la misión de la aldea, sin omitir algún detalle. Ellos tenían una confianza muy grande y ninguno se guardaba secretos. Cuando Naruto le habló sobre Haku, ella le prestó su hombro para que llorara, ella no le importaba si se follaba a otra mujer, ya habían hablado sobre esto antes, ella le había dicho que debía estar con otras mujeres si querían resucitar el clan, al principio su hijo le dijo que no, solo quería estar con ella a lo que ella lo convenció, pero Naruto le había dicho que ella también debía colaborar, ella también se follaría a otro hombre por el bien del clan, kushina no quería, pero tuvo que aceptar a cambio de que ella nunca escogería y sería Naruto quien lo hiciera. -Lee esto.- Kushina le lanzó el periódico a lo que Naruto lo cogió y leyó.

-Otro asesinato horroroso, esta vez fue una dama de compañía la asesinada, la cuenta se suma a dos vagabundos y un violador…- Naruto leía hasta que su madre lo interrumpió.

-Eso no.- Dijo ella.-Lo otro.-

-Se acabó la guerra en kiri. El mizukage ha derrotado al bando revolucionario, los aldeanos por fin pueden estar en paz.- Naruto vio una imagen donde estaban dos hombre atados y muy golpeados.- El de la izquierda es Ao, el líder revolucionario y el otro es su mano derecha Chojuro, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, serán ejecutados a las 4 pm de hoy.- Naruto terminó de leer y ella lo miró, pensó que le interesaría saber sobre esto por Haku, y pensó que estaría triste pero ella solo vio desconcierto en sus ojos.- Es extraño.- Le escuchó decir.- Según recuerdo, Haku me mencionó sobre el líder revolucionario, pero habló de una ella, no de un él.- Kushina se sorprendió ante esto, afuera de kiri no se sabía mucho sobre la guerra y lo único que se sabía era lo poco que decían los periódicos.

-Manipulación de la información, interesante.-Dijo kushina a lo que Naruto alzó la ceja.- No sé qué haya pasado, pero el mizukage logró derrotar al bando revolucionario, quizás la líder habrá escapado en el último momento, pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el mizukage mintió, una manera de poner orden en su liderazgo, buen pensado mizukage.-Kushina alabó al mizukage, definitivamente este tipo sabía lo que hacía. Ella miró a Naruto que se encontraba mirando serio a la nada, desde que había vuelto de su misión, algo había cambiado en su hijo.

-Kaa-chan.-La voz de su hijo le llamó la atención.-Ya me decidí, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero destruiré todo aquello que haya hecho daño a ti, a mí y a Haku, reconstruiremos nuestro clan sobre las cenizas de todo este puto mundo ninja y todo aquel que nos haya hecho daño o esté en nuestra contra.- Kushina vio la cara de su hijo, estaba mirando a la nada, pero sus ojos mostraban una locura aterradora, y su sonrisa era la de un maniático asesino, definitivamente algo cambió a su hijo en su misión, ella sonrió, había esperado tanto a que su hijo pronunciara esas palabras, estaba feliz.

Ella se acercó a él y le comienza a tocar su pene sobre el pantalón y le susurró al oído.- No sabes cuan feliz me hace que me digas eso, deja que mami te de una recompensa por ello.- ella le sacó el pene y agachándose, comenzó a lamerlo. Le pasó la lengua por toda la cabeza y luego pasó su lengua por todo el cuerpo de su polla, mientras lamia llevó su mano derecha a sus bolas y las masajeó.

-Joder kaa-chan, eres una puta muy buena en esto.-Kushina sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo en placer, amaba ser la puta hijo, amaba la verga de su hijo. Cuando él se encontraba fuera de la misión, ella se sentía sola, y solo podía pensar en la rica polla de su sochi, algo que le hacía mojar de sobremanera.

Ella luego le fue pasando la lengua hacía bajo hasta llegar a sus bolas y se metió una de ellas en la boca y la mano la llevó hasta el pene del rubio y le empezó a dar una paja mientras le chupaba las bolas. Los sonidos que ella hacía mientras tenía las bolas en su boca volvían loco de placer al ojiazul. Naruto que se encontraba sentado, apartó la cabeza de su madre bruscamente jalándole por el cabello. Kushina soltó un gemido cuando hizo esto, a ella le encantaba cuando él la trataba como un pedazo de mierda. El rubio le jaló la cabeza hacía él para darle un gran beso con lengua mientras subía su mano por la pierna de ella hasta llegar a su parte íntima y encontrarla muy mojada y sin ropa interior. Kushina había dejado de usar ropa interior cuando su hijo se encontraba en casa. Debido al zorro, Naruto pasaba con deseo de su cuerpo a cada momento, cuando ella estuviera cocinando, aseando la casa o simplemente viendo televisión, su hijo solo quería cogérsela así que decidió andar sin ropa interior, para que si su hijo quería follarla mientras cocinaba ramen o algo, solo tenía que subirle el vestido, y ella le daría placer mientras hacía la comida, ella no le importaba esto, al contrario, le encantaba ser la perra de su hijo.

Apartándose del beso, su hijo volvió a llevarle la cabeza hacía su pene y ella como buena madre comenzó a chuparlo. Sintió como Naruto le subía las piernas sobre él y acercaba su coño hacía su cara y quedaron en una posición de 69. Naruto vio el chocho de su madre, que se encontraba con una pequeña mata de pelo rojo, algo que él le había dicho que siempre llevara. Llevó su nariz hasta la raja de su madre y olió muy fuerte mientras ponía una cara de satisfacción.- El olor de una puta.-Cuando dijo esto vio como el coño se humedecía más.-Sin duda eres una gran puta que le encanta chupar y que te humille tu propio hijo.-

Kushina trataba de darle una rica mamada a su hijo, mientras sentía la lengua en su clítoris. Como extrañaba la sensación de su hijo dándole placer, sintió como su hijo le metía la lengua hasta el fondo de su coño mientras le agarraba fuertemente sus nalgas. Se movió un mecho de pelo sobre su oreja, mientras movía con su mano de arriba abajo sobre el pene de su hijo y pasaba la lengua por todo el glande de este. Ella sintió como el pene se hinchaba y sabiendo que se iba a venir movió más rápido la mano, y unos pocos segundos después salió la semilla de su hijo directo a su cara, a su hijo le encantaba que el semen quedara esparcido por toda su cara y no que se lo tragara. El pene de Naruto seguía erecto, como siempre era un monstruo en la resistencia. Se puso de pie y Naruto se sentó en el sofá, ella se puso sobre la punta del erecto pene en su coño y luego lo ponía en su culo.

-Cariño, por donde quieres follarme por el culo, o por coño.- La madre del genin le decía con una voz que se notaba que quería que se decidiera rápido para poder disfrutarlo.

-Tanto tu culo como tu vagina se mueren por mi verga ¿no puta?-

-Si mi sochi, todo mi cuerpo, mente, alma, todo desea tu rica polla, por favor, elige rápido, que me muero porque me folles.-

-Jajaja, definitivamente eres una zorra, pues bueno, en vista que tu chocho recibió placer de mi boca, es hora que tu culo reciba placer, ¿no crees?- Kushina con puso saliva en su mano, y luego la restregó sobre el pene de su hijo para lubricarlo. Ella se sentó sobre el pene de su hijo y lentamente fue bajando.-Maldita sea, tu culo está jodidamente apretado.- Kushina sonreía con cada comentario de su amado hijo. Una vez que ya lo tenía todo dentro de ella se quedó un momento así para acostumbrarse al trozo metido dentro de ella, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con la cara de su hijo y darle beso, una vez que ya se sentía cómoda con el pene dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin apartarse del beso. Naruto le quitó el vestido, a él siempre le gustaba que su madre estuviera completamente desnuda. Llevó sus manos hacia los senos de ella, y lo apretó muy fuerte, ya que sabía que eso le gustaba ella. Ponía sus dedos sobre los pezones de esta, y los jalaba mientras los pellizcaba fuertemente. Ella se movía muy sexymente de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que sintió como su hijo le agarró las dos piernas por la parte de debajo de la rodilla y las alzó dejando muy al descubierto su húmedo coño y sentía como su hijo le daba muy fuerte ella se llevó las dos manos a su clítoris, y lo masajeó muy fuerte con ambas manos.

El culo apretado de su madre estaba volviendo loco al rubio, ya no podía aguantar más y soltó su segunda corrida del día dentro de ella. Él sabía que su madre aún no estaba satisfecha, y gracias a su gran resistencia, su pene quedó todavía duro y siguió penetrándola para poder complacerla. Kushina no podía resistir más, su culo estaba siendo completamente violado por su hijo, ella sentía que se iba a venir, pero no esperaba que de su vagina saliera un líquido amarillo, como si fuera una manguera ensuciando todo el piso. Kushina estaba toda sudada y cansada, por lo que se tiró al piso con el culo levantado, y su hijo pudo ver como su semilla salía de su ano.

* * *

Naruto veía el sello que había puesto sobre una roca y luego miró el sello que estaba en un árbol a varios metros de él. Después de mucho tiempo por fin había llegado a comprender algo de hiraishin o eso creía él. Lo iba a probar y esperaba que por fin sus esfuerzos llegaran a algo.

Puso la mano sobre el sello que se encontraba sobre una roca y le envió un poco de chakra, un segundo después, lo que estaba viendo ya no era lo roca si no un árbol. El cambio repentino de percepción lo desestabilizó y cayó al piso mareado. Sonrió, había funcionado.

-Estoy impresionada, has hecho un gran trabajo.- Todavía un poco mareado, volteó a ver a su madre que acababa de llegar.

-Pensé que iría sentir algo como un vórtice atrayéndome o algo así, pero fue como si me desplazara caminando, solo que… pues ya sabes sin caminar.-Kushina soltó una risita y se acercó a él.

-Eres el mejor sochi.- Ella le dio un beso, al separarse ella le entregó un pergamino.-Es hora de que lo firmes.- Su madre ya le había hablado sobre aquel pergamino hace mucho tiempo. Después de la muerte de Mito Uzumaki, kushina había encontrado entre sus pertenencia ese pergamino. Cuando su madre lo utilizó por primera vez, se dio cuenta que no era un pergamino de invocación normal, ya que esto solo invocaba criaturas grotescas, las cuales parecían venir de una pesadilla ya que les gustaba torturar física como psicológicamente a los enemigos. Naruto lo abrió, había varios pares de nombres escritos, el último era el de su madre y anterior a ese estaba el de mito. Un espacio se abrió al lado del nombre de su madre y se mordió el dedo y escribió su nombre con la sangre que salía.- Te enseñaré como invocarlas.- Ella hizo unas secuencias de manos las cuales el ojiazul grabó en su memoria, luego vio cómo su madre se mordió el dedo y luego puso la mano en el piso. Una nube de humo apareció y cuando desapareció dejó ver a una figura femenina.-Te presento a una de las invocaciones que puedes hacer, yo las llamo bubble head.- La mujer estaba parada de una forma muy extraña, sus brazos y piernas estaban en una posición muy extraña, estaba vestida de enfermera, su vestido era muy cortico dejando a la vista la mitad de su trasero y se podía ver también que llevaba ropa interior negra transparente. Todo su uniforme blanco estaba manchado de sangre igual que un cuchillo que ella llevaba empuñado en su mano izquierda. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su rostro, no porque fuera bonito u horrible, sino por el hecho que no tenía rostro. Este hecho y la forma en como estaba de pie, le hacían parecer una especie de maniquí.

-Y… ¿esa cosa está viva?- Su madre sonrió y acercó su mano sobre el trasero de la enfermera apretándolo mientras le decía en el oído, o donde debería estarlo.

-Adelante, no seas tímida, da señales de vida.- la enfermera comenzó a caminar muy torpe y lentamente, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba muy extraño al caminar. Naruto miró a su madre con una ceja alzada.-Yo también pensé lo mismo que tú al principio, y si, a pesar de que es muy ágil, es una zorra un poco inútil, pero si invocas varias, créeme, dan mucho problema ya que estas invocaciones son inmunes al daño hecho con chakra, además, esta es una de las más débiles que puedes invocar, hay muchos otros monstruos, intenta invocar alguno.-

Naruto miraba a la criatura enfrente de él, si su madre decía que la criatura sacada de una película de terror ayudaba, significaba que ayudaba. Tomando un suspiro realizó la técnica. El humo que soltó la invocación era un poco más denso, pero una vez que desapareció dejó a un ojiazul asombrado al ver a la criatura invocada. Tenía una figura humana, podía medir un poco más de dos metros, pero esto no era lo sorprendente, ni tampoco sus músculos como una roca, ni tampoco que estuviera lleno de sangre, y mucho menos el cuchillo de carnicero el cual parecía tan pesado que ni él podía llevarlo. Lo que más asombraba al rubio era su cabeza, o lo que está donde debería estar su cabeza, y era que llevaba una especie de pirámide en vez de su cabeza. Naruto miró a su madre. -¿Wtf? ¿Es enserio?- Kushina se rio ante la cara de su hijo.

-Fufufu, Para serte sincera, es la primera vez que lo veo, pero ya he invocado otras criaturas con aspectos muy extraños, así que no me sorprende.-

-Y… como puede ver… mejor no pregunto. Okey cabeza de pirámide, a ver, das mucho miedo, mierda, no me sorprendería si alguien se caga al verte… así que pues… bueno tienes un punto a favor, ¿Puedes escucharme?- La criatura que estaba completamente inmóvil asintió.-Okeeeyyy, vale, pues demuéstrame que puedes hacer.- La criatura asintió y luego de un segundo Naruto no había podido ver lo que había pasado. Un segundo antes, la criatura estaba de pie ahí, normal, como si nada, tratando de sostener el cuchillo, pero un segundo después, la criatura seguía ahí, normal, solo que esta vez, tenía su brazo extendido, y el cuchillo que parecía que no había podido cargar, lo estaba haciendo normal, con un solo brazo y sin dificultad, pero lo que hizo a Naruto sudar frio, y hacer que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara debido al miedo, era que el cuchillo se encontraba justo al lado de su mejilla, la cual se le abrió una cortada y empezó a sangrar, su sexto sentido estaba como loco, no había visto el más mínimo indicio de que el tipo se halla movido.

Kushina que había visto todo también se asustó, ella tenía muchísima más experiencia que su hijo, y fue capaz de ver con demasiada dificultad como la criatura a una velocidad que le recordaba mucho a la del raikage, puso el cuchillo en la mejilla de su hijo, soltó suspiro de alivio al ver como no le había hecho daño.

Naruto miraba con miedo y asombro a la criatura mientras temblaba, pero luego de un segundo empezó a reir.- Hmmhmmhmm jajajaja HAHAHHAHAHA. Eres genial, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Si quiera hablas?- La criatura negó con la cabeza.- ¿Este careverga escucha pero no habla? –Se dijo así mismo en un susurro.- Vale no importa, te llamaré… mmm… no me complicaré, cabeza de pirámide… mmm… mejor en inglés, pyramid head, sip, suena mucho mejor.-

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues bueno, como pudieron notar saqué una escena de la serie The Walking Dead, así como una especie de crossover con silent hill, más adelante tambien habrá mas crossover con cualquier otra cosa, ya sea anime, pelicula, videojuego, lo que sea pero a un nivel muy mínimo así como lo fue con esto.

Tambien quiero recalcar que la personalidad de Naruto va a ser muy retorcida y tambien será un hijo de puta, aunque no en todo momento y pues tal vez haya algun momento cómico en el que recordemos al original.

Y pues bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me vuelvo a disculpar por demorarme y pues espero que les haya gustado el cap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emperor92:** Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia y que seas un maldito curioso jaja. Tranquilo, no me ha ofendido, yo se que esta historia esta un poco (muy) fuera de lo normal jajaja.

Con respecto al edo tensei van a pasar ciertas cosas antes de la resurrección de Haku, eso si es que la resucito, jajaja, lo sé soy diabólico. La actitud de Naruto es todo por Kushina, kurama no afecta mucho en la personalidad de este.

Ahora voy a aclararte tus dudas:

1\. ¿Va a haber NaruHina? Es complicado ya que no sé si lo que voy a hacer con ella sea considerado NaruHina, es complicado de explicar sin spoiler jajaja. Quizás te hagas una idea con este capítulo y cuando llegue el momento tu me dirás si es considerado como tal o no.

2\. ¿Sasuke bueno, Naruto malo? Bueno, no se si sea correcto llamar a Sasuke bueno, como dijiste el está muy perturbado, y moralmente lo que hizo no es correcto así que no sé. Pero desde cierto punto si se invertirian los papeles. Con respecto al encuentro con su madre ya lo tengo preparado todo, y espero que te sorprenda lo que pase.

Gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Tsuki katsureta:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Solo un poco insano?, estoy decepcionado de mi mismo por no hacer algo muy insano jajajaja.

 **trollmemex:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este cap.

 **El Primordial385:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, todo eso llegará no te preocupes, y espero que te guste cuando llegue.

Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

 **Capítulo 9**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea, mientras recordaba el sueño que tuvo esta mañana, aunque era más bien un recuerdo. Cuando era niño él había sufrido una especie de accidente, no lo recordaba, pero según el sandaime su orfanato se había quemado. El rubio recordaba muy poco de aquellos tiempo, pero si recordaba algo y era que un día donde no tenía nada que comer y estaba muerto del hambre, una joven lo encontró y lo llevó a un restaurante, uno donde no lo trataban mal, Ichiraku Ramen, desde ese día ese era el único lugar donde podía comer. La mujer le había salvado la vida, y aunque no la recordaba bien, si recordaba algo de ella, sus ojos rojos, no un sharingan, ojos normales, y solo recordaba una persona así, la sensei de Kiba, así que aprovechando que Yugao les había dejado el día libre, se dirigía allá para darle gracias a la mujer. Ese era su plan, pero la verdad es que estaba irritado, y era que desde hace un par de cuadras lo estaba persiguiendo una roca, pero no una roca normal, era grande y perfectamente cuadrada. Dándose la vuelta, vio como la roca se detenía abruptamente. Naruto se agachó y alzó la caja solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Konohamaru que se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos Konohamaru y Moegi salieron de la caja, y Konohamaru jaló a la chica por uno de sus moños.- Ya viste, por tu culpa nos descubrieron, eres una estúpida. Si estuviera aquí Hanabi hubiera salido mucho mejor, pero nooooo, la zorra esa no se quería meter dentro de mi genial camuflaje.-

-Auch, no Konohamaru-kun, es que Nii-chan es muy genial y por eso nos descubrió.- Al decir esto Moegi, Konohamaru se detuvo.

-Jejeje, tienes razón, él es muy genial por eso es el jefe.-Konohamaru dijo orgulloso.

-Podrían dejar de… ¿Espera que dijiste?-Naruto le preguntó a Konohamaru.

-¿Que eres muy genial?-

-Si obvio que lo soy, pero eso no, lo otro.-

-¿Jefe?- Naruto sonrió ante esto.

-"¿Jefe? Joder que hermoso suena".- Todo el mal humor que tenía el rubio se le fue.- Okeeeyyy, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

-Juguemos a los ninjas.- Dijo Konohamaru con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué mierda debería jugar a los ninjas?- Dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque eres el jefe.-Le dijo Konohamaru con emoción. Al escuchar las palabras jefe, la sonrisa de Naruto creció, esa palabra dejó de hacerlo pensar, e iba a decir que si, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿Enserio? Un ninja jugando a los ninjas.- Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura. Konohamaru la miró unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Oh, así que esa es tu novia.- dijo el nieto del sandaime mientras movía su meñique.

-Oh, es tan obvio.- Dijo Naruto con voz falsamente sorprendida. A lo que Sakura trató de replicar nerviosamente. El rubio se acercó a ella y poniéndole un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de la oreja le susurró.- Hasta un niño se da cuenta que estás loca por mí, por qué no dejas de pensar en sasuke, él no te va a prestar atención nunca, pero en cambio yo si.- Sakura miraba al rubio con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, y recordó lo que había pasado en el país de las olas, y rápidamente se quitó esos pensamientos, el tipo era un degenerado. Ella se quedó callada y no dijo nada a lo que Naruto sonrió y se apartó de ella. Se dirigió hacia los otros dos niños.-Okeeeyyy, ¿querían jugar? Pues juguemos, corran, y yo los atrapo.- Los niños emocionados salieron corriendo.-"Imbéciles, ahora es mi oportunidad de escapar".- Pensó mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

-AYUDA JEFE.- Naruto escuchó el grito de Konohamaru, a lo que se detuvo, pero luego continuó.

-Hey, ¿no piensas ayudarlo?- Le preguntó Sakura y este la miró, con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Pues… porque… eres su jefe ¿no?- Ella sonrió al ver como la cara de Naruto se iluminaba, y ella sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Ambos corrieron y llegaron a una escena donde un tipo con cara pintada, traje negro y lo que parecía ser un cuerpo en vendas en su espalda tenía a Konohamaru por el cuello de su camiseta.-Oh vamos Kankuro, no te metas en problema.- Una rubia caliente que tenía un gran coso negro en sus manos dijo, pero este no le prestó atención y solo apretó más. Sakura miró a Naruto que solo le prestaba atención a las hermosas piernas de la rubia, y dolor le punzó en lo corazón, ya que no la estaba mirando a ella. Quitándose esos pensamientos le dijo.

-Hey baka, has algo.- Naruto dejó de ver a la rubia y miró al tipo de negro.

-Te aconsejo que bajes a mi subordinado si no quieres tener problemas. ¿Sabes qué? mejor no lo bajes, quiero que tengas problemas.-Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa sádica. Kankuro lo miró, no le gustaba la mirada que le daba, odiaba a la gente engreída, así que apretó el puño, y estaba a punto de golpear al niño cuando una piedra que salió volando le golpeó e hizo soltarlo, todo el mundo miró hacia un árbol donde se encontraba sasuke. Naruto lo miró y sintió algo extraño. Miró a su lado y vio que Konohamaru se había puesto a su lado llorando. Al dejar de llorar vio a una Moegi con corazones en los ojos mirando a Sasuke, a lo que le dio un codazo y le dijo.

-Al único que puedes apoyar es al jefe.- dijo Konohamaru regañándola. Naruto luego cambió la vista hacia Sakura quien también tenía corazones en los ojos, pero al darse cuenta que Naruto la miraba rápidamente dejó de hacer eso.

-"Ojala que Naruto-kun no me haya visto, espera, ¿Kun? Y desde cuando me importa lo que piense."- Sakura peleaba en sus pensamientos.

Naruto ajeno a esto, ya que no le importaba, solo tenía esa sensación extraña. Miró a todos y nadie pareció notar algo, pero él tenía un sentimiento extraño, volvió a mirar a sasuke, definitivamente había algo raro, pero no lo sabía. Volvió a mirar a todos y luego pasó de nuevo a sasuke, luego puso la vista al lado del Uchiha, había encontrado que era aquel sentimiento. Al lado de él, había un sujeto pelirrojo, boca abajo en un árbol y con una gran cosa en su espalda. Nadie había notado aquel tipo, ¿sasuke no lo había sentido? El tipo pelirrojo notó que lo miraban y lo volteó a ver. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo dijo.-Ya basta Kankuro, no ensucies el buen nombre de nuestra aldea.- Naruto que se había desentendido de todo lo demás reaccionó, y vio como Kankuro había bajado la cosa en vendas de su espalda. Naruto vio la cara de sorpresa de sasuke, y notó que ese tipo sería un problema.- Estoy harto de que siempre quieras pelear.- Continuó el tipo.- ¿Se te olvida por qué hemos venido aquí?-

-Es culpa suya, ellos han empezado.- Dijo Kankuro con evidente miedo.

-Cállate… o te mato.- Naruto vio como el tipo comenzó a sudar. Miró al pelirrojo quien también lo volteó a ver, Naruto sentía como su chakra se ponía extraño, como si tuviera vida propia y se sintiera alegre. El tipo en un remolino de arena apareció junto a sus aliados. Sakura les preguntó algo, pero el rubio no le prestó atención, no podía apartar la mirada del tipo.

-Espera, cuál es tu nombre.- Le preguntó sasuke, quien se había puesto al lado del rubio sacándole de sus pensamiento.

-Sabaku no Gaara, tú me das también curiosidad, cual es el tuyo.- Al responderle sasuke, el tipo volteó a mirar al Uzumaki. -Y qué hay de ti, cual es el tuyo.-

-Uzumaki Naruto.- El pelirrojo les dio la última mirada y se largó. Naruto seguía pensando sobre lo ocurrido, el tipo era peligroso, y… ¿qué había pasado con su chakra?, cuando lo vio, este actuó extraño, como si sintiera una conexión con el tipo. Naruto miró hacia los árboles, unos segundos antes que unas figuras desaparecieran. Quitándole importancia se dispuso a realizar lo que tenía en mente desde el principio, por lo que se dirigió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

Una vez que llegó vio a Kiba, Hinata y Shino, no parecía haber rastro de su sensei. Cuando su amigo se percató de su presencia rápidamente se acercó.- Hey Naruto, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ellos?- El Uzumaki suspiró ante esta pregunta, y miró a Konohamaru y Moegi que lo habían seguido durante todo el camino.

-Solo ignóralos.- Kiba se encogió de hombros y Naruto le preguntó.- ¿Y dónde está tu sensei?-

-Pues hace poco ella se fue, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Luego Kiba puso una cara lasciva.- Oh ya entiendo, no te culpo, tiene un culazo que no me deja concentrarme en los entrenamientos. Pero lástima está saliendo con el sensei de Shikamaru, el tipo barbón.- Naruto miró como Kiba miraba a otro lado y Naruto miró al mismo lugar y sonrió al ver como Hinata hacía unos movimientos que hacían que sus enorme tetas saltaran.

-Me pregunto cómo es que todavía no has ido a por esas tetas.- Decía Naruto con decepción fingida.

-¿Estás loco? Solo mírala, es una puta calienta huevos, te apuesto que si me acerco me mandará a volar en menos de un segundo.-

-Pero mira ese par de tetonas, ¿No vas a por lo menos a intentarlo?... además, siempre puedes secuestrarla, atarla y violarla.-Esto último se lo dijo en un susurro y con voz muy perversa, Kiba se puso la mano en la barbilla estaba meditando esto último ya que no le parecía tan mala idea, volvió a mirar cómo se movían de arriba abajo y tragando saliva se acercó a Hinata.

Naruto se acercó a Konohamaru y le dijo.- Te apuesto 10 dólares a que vuelve destrozado en menos de 3 minutos.- Konohamaru miró y solo se encogió de hombros. Naruto miró como Kiba hablaba y luego una sonrisa vino a la cara del rubio cuando la de ojos blancos comenzó a decirle varias cosas al parecer no agradables por la cara que el Inuzuka estaba poniendo. Miró a Konohamaru y este con lágrimas le entregó el billete a lo que Naruto alzó el brazo triunfal. Naruto vio acercarse a Kiba con una cara muy rara.-A ver, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Pues le dije si quería salir a comer algo alguna vez, y la muy zorra me dijo, que como alguien de un clan inferior se le ocurriría acercársele, y de ahí comenzaron un poco de palabras que no entendí ni la mitad, por cierto, ¿mi perfume huele a perro?- El rubio no podía aguantar su sonrisa.-Luego de todo eso, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, ¿sabes lo que dijo?-

-¿Así que queda algo más? A ver, deléitame.- La felicidad del rubio no podía ser mayor.

-Dijo, hoy a las 8 y que ni si me ocurriera llegar 1 segundo tarde.- La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció por completo, mientras que la del nieto del sandaime apareció y llevando su mano a donde el rubio tenía el billete guardado, se lo quitó. -Enserio, ¿qué putas pasa con las mujeres?- Kiba estaba desentendido de la situación y solo estaba muy confundido.

* * *

Yugao observaba con una sonrisa la cara de felicidad de sus alumnos, o la de dos de ellos, al entregarle las solicitudes para presentarse en el examen chunin. La cara de Sakura se notaba que tenía severas dudas ante eso y claro que haría algo al respecto, pero por el momento tenía una preocupación mayor y tenía que ver con su alumno rubio. El odio que sentía por ella se hacía más grande, y no quería que esto le generara algún conflicto con Kushina por lo que decidió hablar con él y solucionar todo de una vez.

Ella esperó a que todos se fueran, y sigilosamente siguió a su alumno hasta el bosque cerca de su casa y cuando estaba lejos de la vista de todos se puso enfrente de él y este la miró sin ocultar su desprecio. Ignorándola decidió seguir su camino pero la mujer lo detuvo y le dijo. –Naruto, ya me disculpé muchas veces contigo, no sé qué más hacer, no podemos seguir así.- Naruto seguía ignorándola y ella se arrodilló.- Por favor, haré lo que sea, solo por favor, perdóname.- Ella no le importaba tirar todo su orgullo, pero no podía perder el cariño de Kushina, ella era como su madre, no podía perderla. El rubio al parecer escuchó sus suplicas y le miró con furia.

-¿Realmente está arrepentida por eso? Pues a mí no es quien tienes que pedir disculpas.-un humo apareció y al desaparecer Yugao vio como Haku se encontraba desnuda enfrente de ella. Su cuerpo estaba acostado a Naruto quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda. La cabeza de la mujer estaba en una posición anormal, Yugao se horrorizó al ver que su alumno había desenterrado el cadáver.

-pe… ¿Pero qué mierda has hecho?- Naruto la ignoró completamente.

-Haku-chan, la sensei quiere disculparse, qué opinas al respecto.- El rubio le preguntó mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, incluso la zorra que me mató.- Naruto habló imitando la voz de Haku.

-Oh, pero que buena es mi princesa.- Naruto le besaba la mejilla fría de Haku mientras la peli morada miraba todo con total perturbación.

-Naruto, lo que has hecho es algo horripilante.- Yugao regañaba a su alumno mientras pensaba si el rubio estaba mal de la cabeza, pero este no le paraba bola ya que estaba teniendo una "conversación" con el cadáver. Ella vio como él por fin decidió ponerle atención y este le dijo.

-No he visto que hayas pedido perdón a Haku-chan.- Yugao iba a seguir regañándolo, pero se quedó un segundo en silencio metida en sus pensamientos, si le pedía perdón al cadáver todo volvería a ser normal, y después ella convencería al rubio de volver a enterrarla y darle su merecido descanso. Ella vio los ojos del hijo de su sensei y se arrodilló y dijo.

-Haku-san, perdóname por lo que te hice, me siento profundamente arrepentida.- Yugao agachaba la cabeza.

-Yugao-sensei, claro que ella te perdonará, ¿cierto Haku-chan?- Naruto le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias yo…- Yugao intentó decir aliviada de que su alumno la haya perdonado, pero fue interrumpida.

-Claro que no, esa puta no merece ser perdonada tan fácilmente.- Tanto Yugao como Naruto pusieron cara de confundido al escuchar la voz del rubio imitando la voz de Haku.- Si quieres verdaderamente mi perdón deberás darme un beso aquí.- Naruto movía el brazo de Haku hacia su vagina y la palmoteaba para indicarle que era ahí.

-Oh vaya, parece que mi Haku-chan no es tan buena como pensé. Bueno sensei, Haku-chan es la que manda deberás obedecerla.- Le decía el rubio a su sensei mientras llevaba dos dedos a los labios vaginales del cuerpo muerto que se encontraba recostado en él, y los abría. En estos momentos Yugao ya sabía que su alumno definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, dándole una mirada de asco le dijo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Debes estar demente si crees que voy a hacer algo tan desagradable como eso.- Yugao escupió ante la idea de besar una vagina y todavía más si era de alguien que había muerto. Ella vio como el rubio le daba una mirada aburrida y con ira le dijo.- Voy a hablar con tu madre de esto, tú estás enfermo. Hablaré con ella y te dará un castigo.- Yugao pensó que Naruto le iba a rogar para que no hablara con ella, pero al ver como este solo le dio una sonrisa ella se fue corriendo hacia la casa de su sensei.

Ella iba llegando a la casa de su sensei mientras pensaba en su alumno, ella debió darse cuenta que el rubio debía estar mal de la cabeza desde lo que pasó en el puente. Cuando llegó a la puerta, ella dudó un poco ya que sabía que la madre Uzumaki era muy apegada al rubio, pero estaba segura que estaría de acuerdo con ella en que era un comportamiento inapropiado. Al tocarla escuchó como alguien se apuraba y la puerta se abrió.- Llegaste temprano so… Yugao-chan, no sabía que vendrías hoy, pasa- Kushina le dio una sonrisa maternal y se echó a un lado para que su ex alumna pasara.-Ponte cómoda estoy haciendo algo de comer.- Yugao vio cómo la mujer que era como su madre cogía un cucharon y revolvía lo que sea que estuviera en el caldero. Yugao trataba de buscar la manera de cómo hablar con la persona más importante para ella.

-Kushina sensei, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.-Comenzó Yugao. Kushina había cogido un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar un par de cebollas.

-Claro Yugao-chan, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Es sobre… Naruto-kun.- Hubo un silencio y luego alegremente dijo la pelirroja.

-¿De Naru-chan? ¿Hizo alguna travesura?-Preguntaba la madre Uzumaki divertida.

-No kushina-sensei, es algo peor, su hijo hizo algunas cosas terribles.- Kushina estaba en silencio cortando las verduras.- Dios sensei, su hijo desenterró un cadáver, lo profanó, tal vez le haya hecho un montón de cosas inimaginables, sensei, creo que Naruto puede estar teniendo problemas de la cabeza…- Yugao se paró de golpe al escuchar como su sensei había hecho un corte a una cebolla la cual produjo un sonido bastante fuerte y sobre ella parecía haber cierta aura aterradora.

-Yugao creo que te estás pasando de la raya.- Kushina le advertía con voz oscura. Yugao tragando un poco de saliva le dijo.

-Pero no entiende sensei, desenterró el cadáver y si usted supiera lo que sucedió en nuestra misión se daría cuenta que Naruto está teniendo problemas.- Kushina se giró para verla y Yugao sintió una fuerte aura asesina que le hizo caer de su asiento al piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el puente? ¿Qué mataste a la pobre Haku-chan?-Kushina le dijo con voz muy atemorizante mientras la veía desde arriba con ira. Yugao abrió los ojos, no sabía que la que consideraba su madre, sabía lo que había pasado.- ¿Qué hay con esa cara? ¿Creías que no sabía lo que había pasado? Sochi-kun la ha pasado muy mal. Ha estado muy triste, pero follarse a ese pedazo de carne muerta le hace sentir un poco mejor, y me encanta verle la cara cuando se viene en ese lindo coño sin vida.- Yugao abría los ojos en shock al darse cuenta que la matriarca Uzumaki sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Us… Us… Usted los… Veía…- Yugao estaba totalmente incrédula. Kushina la veía con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se alzaba su vestido dejando su vagina a la vista de la peli morada la cual miraba esta escena totalmente incrédula y temblando. La peli roja se llevó un dedo dentro de su coño y lo sacó lleno de una sustancia blanca. Se agachó y se le puso al frente de su ex alumna.

-No solo eso, también dejo que se corra dentro de mí, como lo hizo antes de salir de aquí ya que soy la puta de mi hijo.- Al decir esto le llevo el dedo a la cara a la sensei de su hijo y se lo pasó por toda la mejilla ensuciándola. Yugao estaba en shock, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado.

-Usted… usted tiene problemas.-

-Quizás… pero al menos no me voy a quedar sin madre sustituta.- Kushina le dijo burlesca mientras se ponía en pie a lo que Yugao abrió los ojos en shock ante esto, ella no se podía quedar sin madre, ¿quién la haría sentir mejor cuando estuviera triste? Ella no podía darse el lujo de perderla, ¿pero ella quería una madre loca? Ella la miró y se acordó cuando la creía muerta, eran los peores días de su vida, desde que volvió no aguantaba más de 2 días sin verla. Yugao se arrodilló y le abrazó a los pies.

-Per… perdóneme Kushina-sensei. Vuelva a aceptarme como su hija.- Yugao le rogaba con lágrimas. Kushina le sonreía.

-Supongo que podría perdonarte, pero no puedo aceptarte de nuevo así no más. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi hija? Bien, pero en ese caso, deberás rogarle a mi sochi, pedirle perdón y hacer lo que él quiera hacer contigo.-Yugao se congeló y recordó lo que intentó pedirle que hiciera, casi vomita de solo recordarlo.

-No… no puedo hacer eso… pídame otra cosa.- La sonrisa de Kushina desapareció y se soltó del agarre de Yugao.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer, por favor sal de mi casa y no vuelvas jamás por aquí.- Yugao la veía en shock, Kushina solo le dio una mirada dura y esta se fue de la casa.

Yugao estaba destrozada y ni siquiera se fijó por donde había caminado, pero había llegado a la casa de su prometido, no quería estar sola. Este la recibió con amor y al ver lo triste que había venido le había preguntado qué era lo que pasaba, pero ella solo le calló con un beso.

Mientras Hayate la desnudaba Yugao no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy y solo dejaba que el jounin se encargara de darle placer. Hayate tosió un poco y se disculpó, Yugao ya estaba acostumbrada por lo que le dijo que no se preocupara. Ella se iba a casar con él pero no era porque lo amaba, sino por lo enfermo que estaba, él siempre estaba enamorado de ella pero ella lo rechazaba hasta que se enteró que había contagiado una enfermedad mortal y solo le quedaban unos 3 años de vida, él siempre había sido bueno con ella, por lo que decidió casarse con él y darle sus últimos años feliz. Sintió como se corrió en ella y luego se acostó a su lado mientras tosía con fuerza. Yugao casi no había sentido nada en el sexo debido al triste día que había tenido.

* * *

-Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?-Sakura le preguntaba preocupada. Solo faltaban 3 días para que iniciaran los exámenes de ascenso y la peli rosa estaba siendo animada por su sensei de pelo morado, pero las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien. Su sensei había llegado tarde, algo que ella nunca hacía ya que le molestaba la impuntualidad, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, su cabello estaba desordenado y su ropa bastante arrugada. La genin notó como su sensei le mandaba miradas a cada rato a su compañero de equipo rubio, ella se preguntaba si la sensei estaba interesada en su amigo y esto la hizo enojar un poco.-"Shannaro, deja de mirarlo maldita".- Sakura se avergonzó ya que mentalmente maldijo a su sensei. Ella estaba pensando mucho últimamente en su compañero y sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad si su sensei iba a por él. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sasuke era su único amor.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Bueno, si no te sientes animada siempre puedes intentarlo otra vez "Claro, si tú no te presentas, ellos tampoco pueden".- Ella pensó esto último ya que no quería ponerle presión sobre su alumna.

Durante los siguientes días el equipo 7 veía como su sensei venía cada vez más despelucada y mal arreglado, incluso su maquillaje estaba mal colocado. Yugao estaba destrozada por dentro, había pasado pocos días desde el incidente y ella creía que iría a morir si no podía ver a Kushina. Ella había pasado varios días antes sin verla, pero le calmaba saber que pronto se volverían a ver, pero esto era diferente ya que ella sabía que no la iba a poder ver. Ella tampoco había podido dormir por lo que siempre salía a dar un paseo por las noches, aunque siempre llegaba a la casa de su sensei, a varios metros donde no pudieran sentir su presencia y ahí se quedaba viendo la casa y esto la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba ver a su madre, incluso si ella y su hijo estaban mal de la cabeza, ya no le importaba, solo quería que ella estuviera a su lado. Ella miró al hijo del Yondaime, él era la única solución, si ella era capaz de aceptar sus órdenes todo sería mejor, ¿pero era ella capaz de hacer semejantes cosas que le pidieran? La imagen de Kushina se le vino a la mente con una gran sonrisa y ella sabía que no tenía más opción, tendría que doblegarse ante las exigencias de su alumno. Tenía que ser hoy, ya que mañana comenzaría los exámenes y no lo volvería a ver si no hasta los 5 días después de la segunda ronda.

-Bueno chicos, terminamos por hoy, vayan a descansar. Naruto-kun, ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?- Naruto la miró y no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí donde estaba. Sasuke no le importó y se fue. Sakura estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso su sensei iba a ir por su compañero? Ella iba a decir algo pero su sensei le dio una mirada dura, que la hizo nerviosa y con tristeza se fue.

Se quedaron solos y esta le miró a lo que este le devolvió una mirada aburrida.- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la otra vez, y quisiera que perdonaras mi actitud.- Ella vio como él le daba un sonrisa pero no dijo nada.- Y también creo que Haku se merece unas disculpas… ¿po… podría disculparme con ella?- Ella tragó saliva, mientras se forzaba a si misma a decirlo.

-Ya te di una oportunidad, ¿por qué debería darte otra?-

-Yo… yo sé que me porté mal, medité mucho sobre eso, por favor dame una oportunidad, te lo ruego.- ella juntó sus manos en pose de súplica. Su alumno la miraba en silencio y luego con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Ok.- ella se alivió un poco.- Solo lo haré porque kaa-chan te tiene en gran estima y me pidió que te diera una oportunidad más si me rogabas.- Yugao se sintió un poco feliz de que Kushina haya querido que vuelva.- Okeeeyyy, es hora de que hables con Haku-chan.-Cuando Naruto iba a invocarla, Yugao la detuvo.

-Es... Espera, no la invoques aquí, vayamos a un lugar más privado.- Ellos se encontraban en un puente donde cualquiera pasaría.

-¿Acaso estás dándome órdenes?- Yugao se congeló, no podía hacer enfadar al rubio, después no volvería a ver a Kushina.

-No… Claro que no… Perdón, yo solo…- Naruto vio como ella trataba de explicar, pero él la detuvo.

-Está bien vayamos a un lugar más privado.- Aceptó ya que no es que le agradaría que lo vieran con un cadáver.

Yugao le había pedido que fueran a su casa y se estaban dirigiendo hacía allá. La ex anbu iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras el rubio la seguía desde atrás. Estaba invitando a un chico diferente a Hayate a su casa, pero no era para tener sexo, o bueno, no normal. Él le haría hacer cosas horribles, ¿Ella sería capaz de lamer el coño de un muerto? ¿Y si el rubio cambió de parecer y le iba a hacer algo todavía más desagradable? ¿Era tan importante ver a la peli roja? Ella tenía sus dudas y aunque en su mente estaba el retractarse, no lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su casa, se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta y con un suspiro entró y él rubio la siguió. Ella lo llevó a su cuarto, y se quedó en silencio esperando a que el Uzumaki hiciera algo. Este se acostó en la cama y mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante invocó a Haku. Yugao tragó saliva mientras contenía las lágrimas, se acercó lentamente.

-No vas a dejar que Haku-chan sea la única desnuda ¿no?- Le preguntó Naruto. Yugao apretaba los dientes en ira y se fue quitando su chaleco jounin. Naruto veía esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le encantaba manipular a las personas. Yugao se quitó el sostén, y lentamente se bajó su ropa interior. Naruto observó las sexy curva de su sensei, sus senos eran grandes algo que ya se imaginaba debido a que se le notaba sobre el traje. Su trasero no era tan grande, pero estaba bien definido. La peli morada apartaba la mirada mientras inconscientemente tapaba con su otro brazo el lugar donde estaba su tatuaje anbu, Naruto sonrió ya que ella hacía eso en una manera de evitar que su orgullo presenciara la escena.

-¿Qué esperas perra?, ven rápido y lame mi vagina.- Naruto imitando a Haku le decía humillante. La Uzuki trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, se acercó y acostándose en la cama puso su cara cerca del coño blanco del cadáver. Ella miró a Naruto en última súplica pero era inútil ya que él solo se burló de ella y no teniendo más opción llevó su boca a la vagina de Haku. Ella olió, nunca había estado tan cerca de la vagina de otra mujer, primero le dio pequeños besos alrededor y luego pasó su lengua por toda la raja. Luego fue metiendo más profundamente, lamiendo los labios vaginales de esta.

Yugao se relamió.-"El sabor no es tan malo, a pesar de que viene de alguien muer…"- Yugao pareció reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba lamiendo la vagina a un muerto, el asco que sentía era insuperable, su cara se tornó verde y su estómago le devolvió toda la comida del día. Abrió su boca y todo su vomitó salió desparramado sobre el coño y piernas de Haku.

Naruto tenía un gran bulto en sus pantalones mientras veía como su sensei lamia la vagina, estaba a punto de sacársela para masturbarse, pero entonces de la boca de la kunoichi salió una sustancia asquerosamente amarilla, ensuciando a Haku y manchando sus pantalones.- ¿Pero qué crees que haces puta?- Le gritó con enojo.

-Yo… lo sien… buaaaarg – La peli morada intentó disculparse, pero mientras lo hacía volvió a salirle vómito. Naruto se puso de pie completamente enojado.

-Maldita estúpida, estos eran mis pantalones preferidos. Olvídate de más oportunidades, me largo.- Yugao de repente le entró una profunda desesperación, no podía irse así, se había humillado hasta el punto que vomitó toda su comida y él la iba a mandar a la mierda sin más. Echando lo que parecía ser lo último que le quedaba del almuerzo en su piso se acercó arrodillada hacia él rubio.

-Perdóname.- Decía ella en desesperación mientras lo miraba desde abajo, pero el rubio no le iba a hacer caso a lo que ella se agarró a sus piernas dejándolo sin poder moverse.

-Suéltame.- Le gritaba el rubio mientras intentaba empujarla fuera de sí. Ella aguantó un golpe del rubio y con un movimiento rápido le bajó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior haciendo que la profunda erección que todavía tenía su alumno le golpeara en el rostro. A Naruto esto lo tomó por sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Yugao se lo metió en su boca. La rabia que hace un momento tenía se le fue y solo se dejó llevar por el placer que su sensei le daba. Yugao no había tenido más opción no podía dejar que él se fuera después de haber llegado tan lejos. Se sacó el pene de su boca y con su mano comenzó a pajearle mientras le decía en tono sumiso.- Te la voy a chupar y darte todo el placer que quieras, pero no te vayas y perdóname.- Le suplicaba mientras su mano iba y venía en el falo. Naruto no dijo nada y solo le puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la empujó para que se la siguiera chupando. Yugao tomando eso como un sí, prosiguió a darle placer.

Naruto seguía de pie con Yugao arrodillada ante él dándole placer, giró su cabeza hasta la cama y vio a Haku. Había quedado en un posición extraña debido a que él se había levantado bruscamente, su pierna izquierda estaba doblada y su talón se encontraba justo al lado de su cintura, su otra pierna se había salido de la cama junto con su brazo y su cabeza estaba en dirección hacia él mirándolo con sus ojos sin vida. Naruto recordó la principal razón por la que había venido aquí y la agarró por el pelo y la jaló para que viera a Haku.- A mí no es a quien debes darle placer, es a ella.-

-Pe… pero, ya viste lo que pasó.-

-Si puta puerca, vomitaste en la hermosa Haku-chan, vas a tenerla que limpiar.- Ella agachó la cabeza y asintió.-… con la lengua.- Naruto sonrió al ver la cara de horror de la peli morada.

-No… no puedo… no puedo hacer eso.-Él no podía pedirle eso, era demasiado. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo.

-Bueno, lástima, y eso que kaa-chan iba a adoptarte y te iba a pedir que te mudaras con nosotros.-Yugao se quedó en silencio, la sonrisa del rubio se fue, ¿no lo iba a hacer? Él había creído que sí, iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando muy lentamente la sensei se arrastraba hasta la cama y sacando la lengua la pasó por las piernas de la usuaria del hielo. Naruto sonrió, le gustaba cuando las cosas salían como él quería.

Yugao estaba lamiendo su propio vómito y sentía nauseas queriendo vomitar más, pero se aguantó, si lo volvía a hacer él rubio era muy capaz de hacerlo limpiar de nuevo, por lo que decidió terminar pronto. Su lengua se pasaba por todas las partes sucias del cadáver, los muslos, la vagina y el estómago, era un asco todo esto, pero si terminaba podía irse a vivir con su querida madre, eso era lo único que la motivaba a seguir. El olor era muy fuerte y cuando pasaba la lengua por encima de sus ácidos estomacales, su estómago le dio otra mala jugada y sintió como se venía otro poco más pero cerró su boca y se tragó lo que alcanzó a llegar hasta ella.

-Genial, quedó como viva.- Yugao la cual tenía una cara pálida y mareada lo volteó a ver una vez que terminó y con su mano se limpió lo poco de su vómito de su boca.-Eres una puerca, te tragaste todo tu vómito, ¿A que sabía? Apuesto que te encantó, jajaja, cerda.- Naruto se burlaba, humillándola haciéndole que le salieran lágrimas.

-Tu… tu dijiste que ella… me adoptaría.- Ella le dijo en un susurro haciéndole recordar que todo lo que había hecho era por eso.

-¿Yo dije eso?- dijo el rubio divertido. La cara de Yugao se pasó a una de ira, ya no le importaba más nada, iba a matarlo. Naruto sintió un escalofríos, rápidamente dijo.- Supongo que lo hice, así que tranquila lo haré.- La ira de Yugao rápidamente se apaciguó.-Sabes… hiciste un gran trabajo con Haku-chan ahí, así que te encargaras de asearla todos los días, claro si es que quieres que Kaa-chan sea también tu kaa-chan.- Yugao asintió eso era algo mucho mejor que todo lo que le había hecho hacer. -¿Te imaginas si tu prometido llegará en estos momentos y se encontrara a su bella prometida desnuda junto a su alumno y un muerto?-  
Yugao abrió los ojos con horror, se había olvidado de Hayate y no solo eso, ella sabía que si se mudaba con Kushina iba caer en las perversiones del hijo de esta, por lo que le entró un sentimiento de culpa, pero ella no iba a rechazar esta oferta, a Hayate le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, ya había hecho mucho por él así que decidió hacer algo por ella misma, eso sí, no iba dejar que él se enterara para que no sufriera.

* * *

Ya era el día de los exámenes de ascenso y el rubio se dirigía hacia la academia. Una vez llegó se encontró con que sus compañeros ya habían llegado. Les dio un saludo y procedieron a entrar. Una vez que llegaron al salón donde se suponía que debían entrar y se encontraron con dos tipos en la puerta que impendían el paso.-"¿Salón 301? Que genjutsu tan patético, ¿Enserio hay gente que cayó en esa estupidez?".- Pensó al ver como golpeaban a un tipo con un traje estúpido, corte estúpido, cejas estúpidas.- "Maldita sea, todo lo de él es estúpido"-

-Por favor, déjanos entrar.- Dijo una chica de pelo castaño sujetado con dos moños. El rubio supuso que era compañera del tipo ridículo. Junto a ella había otro tipo el cual Naruto reconoció como un Hyuga por sus ojos, el tipo parecía que también había recibido unos golpes. Esto le parecía extraño ya que sin duda un Hyuga siendo humillado no era tan creíble.

Uno de los tipos alzó su pierna y en un rápido movimiento la golpeó en la cara mandándola a volar. La multitud se indignó y comenzaron a decirle un montón de cosas a lo que estos le dieron un sermón.

-¿Porque no mejor deshaces esa ilusión?- Dijo sasuke a lo que varios no entendieron de que hablaba. Los dos tipos sonrieron.

-Así que te diste cuenta.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Sakura, tu eres la mejor para detectar genjutsu de nosotros, seguro ya te diste cuenta.- Le dijo sasuke. Sakura se sonrojó y asintió con felicidad.

-"Sasuke-kun me ha elogiado."-Pensó ella con felicidad.

-"Corrección, yo soy el mejor, pero ustedes no tienen que saberlo, y Sakura necesita un poco de confianza."- Pensó el Uzumaki, al ver como el uchiha solo había dicho lo que dijo para animar a la peli rosada.

-Lo has descubierto ¿y qué? Eso no significa nada.- Decía uno de ellos mientras alzaba el pie dispuesto a golpearlo. Sasuke al ver que se venía el ataque, también levantó su pierna para golpearle, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a golpearse ya que fue detenido por el tipo ridículo. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no sabía sobre el otro tipo, pero sin duda poder detener una patada de sasuke tan fácilmente lo hacía alguien hábil.

-Quien te entiende a ti, ¿no eras tú el que nos dijo que no llamásemos la atención?- le regañó el Hyuga el cual no tenía absolutamente ningún rasguño. Naruto asintió, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

-Es que…- Decía el tipo cejón mientras miraba a Sakura y se sonrojaba. Se acercó a ella y le dijo.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Me aseguraré de protegerte con mi vida.- Le decía mientras le sonreía y Sakura podía jurar que salía un brillo de sus dientes.

-No gracias, no saldría con alguien como tú.- Naruto incluso pudo escuchar como algo se rompía dentro del tipo que se fue deprimido hacía su equipo.

-Uy, eso fue cruel, incluso para ti.- Decía el rubio con decepción fingida mientras intentaba contener la risa.

* * *

Yugao le caía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, al ver cómo su alumno, hermano y dueño se estaba ahogando de la risa mientras sasuke estaba con sus mejillas coloradas de vergüenza.

-Lo peor es… jajajaja… es… jajaja… que llegó otro tipo igual de raro, y… jajaja… la primavera de la juventud… jajajaja.- Naruto ya sentía un dolor en su estómago de tanto que se había reído. El tipo raro de cejas grandes, llamado Rock Lee, había retado al Uchiha, lo peor de todo es que el cejotas había vencido con mucha facilidad a Sasuke, y luego apareció su sensei que era igual a él solo que mayor.

Sasuke se sentía demasiado humillado, si tan solo hubiera perdido y solo se hubiera ido, pero no, el maldito tenía que ponerse con maricadas con su sensei, como iba a poder llamarse fuerte si era vencido por alguien así.

Yugao al escuchar la primavera de la juventud, supuso que se refería a Guy, por lo que por su bien era mejor no preguntar.

-Me alegro que todos estén aquí.-Decía Yugao feliz de que Sakura hubiera llegado, ya que sin ella no podían continuar, pero decidió omitirlo.- Pueden entrar, les deseo los mejores éxitos.-Decía ella mientras se hacía a un lado y sus alumnos entraban.

-Espero que te encargues de Haku-chan.- Le susurró el rubio antes de entrar. Yugao se quedó quieta unos segundos. Ayer se había mudado con su nueva familia, su nueva mamá la trató con mucha felicidad, pero hubo un momento donde la peli roja le dijo que debía someterse a Naruto cada vez que él lo quisiera, en ese momento ella había accedido muy fácilmente ya que estaba muy feliz de que ella fuera su madre, pero ahora que estaba pensando con claridad no sabía si era una buena idea.

* * *

-Sasuke-kun.- Gritó una chica de pelo amarillo mientras se lanzaba sobre la espalda de este. Sakura estaba en un dilema ante esto, si le gritaba que se bajara, Naruto creería que ella todavía seguía interesada en el Uchiha, pero si no decía algo, el Uchiha creería que ya no estaba interesado en él.

-Que problemático es este examen.- Naruto vio como Shikamaru se les acercaba junto con Chouji.

-Holi, holi.- Saludó Kiba alegremente mientras se acercaba con su equipo.

-Hm, ¿qué hace la basura como ustedes aquí?- Decía con arrogancia Hinata.- Me iré de aquí, no quiero respirar el mismo aire que ustedes.- Al decir esto se alejó.

Naruto se acercó a Kiba y le dijo.-Es cierto lo que dices, si te le quedas mirando las tetas ni te das cuenta de que ha abierto la boca.- Kiba le había dicho que esa era su forma de soportarla.

-Para serte sincero.- Le comentó su amigo.- En este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, me he dado cuenta de que eso solo es una fachada.- Naruto alzó la ceja intrigado.- ¿Recuerdas como era ella antes? Bueno, esa es su verdadera personalidad, pero actúa así quién diablos sabe por qué, ¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser las mujeres tan problemáticas?- Naruto le sorprendió lo que su amigo le comentaba, él recordaba cómo era ella antes, era demasiado tímida, ¿cómo algo así podía actuar de esa manera?

-Hey ustedes, dejen de armar tanto escándalo.- Un tipo de pelo blanco se les acercó.-Mi nombre es Kabuto y les recomiendo que se den cuenta en qué lugar están.-Sakura, Ino y Chouji miraron a su alrededor y vieron como todo el mundo los miraba y comenzaron a temblar.

El tipo comenzó a hablarles y Naruto sentía cada vez más recelo ante el tipo, había repetido el examen 7 veces, alguien que haga eso, o era demasiado débil, o no quería pasar el examen. El tipo les mostró varias cartas las cuales tenían información de cada uno de los participantes, sasuke interesado pidió el de Lee y Gaara. Naruto cada vez le hacía más raro aquel tipo, después de todo tenía mucha información, y algo como eso dudaba que alguien débil pudiera conseguirlo. Pero sin duda lo más raro era que el tipo había sentido, incluso antes que él, que lo iban a atacar, pero no hizo nada y simplemente esperó a que le lanzaran unos kunais, los cuales esquivó con relativa facilidad. Un tipo vendado apareció delante de él y le iba a golpear, pero el peliblanco esquivó el golpe, pero algo raro había pasado, las gafas de este se partieron, y vomitó.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Naruto ya que sin duda Kabuto esquivó el golpe, ¿Qué clase de habilidad utilizará aquel tipo? Pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando una nube de polvo apareció y cuando se despejó dejó ver a un grupo de ninjas.

-Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, soy el encargado de la primera prueba.-dijo uno de ellos el cual llevaba varias cicatrices en la cara.-Los de la villa del sonido, no crean que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana, si vuelven a hacer algo les puedo suspender.- El tipo de las vendas rápidamente se disculpó.- La primera prueba será un examen escrito.-

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, él no había estudiado absolutamente nada. Una vez que le dieron el lugar donde debía sentarse, miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de Hinata la cual simplemente lo miró con indiferencia y apartó la vista con superioridad.-"Tímida mis cojones, el puto Kiba solo me estaba troleando".-

-El examen tiene 10 preguntas- Comenzó Ibiki.-Primera regla, ustedes tendrán 10 puntos, por cada respuesta incorrecta se les restará 1 punto.-

-"Me pregunto si no contestar una pregunta se tomará como incorrecta"- Pensó Naruto esperanzado.

-Segunda regla. Este examen se basa en el equipo, se sumarán los puntos de todo el equipo para obtener el total y determinar si pasan o no.- Hubo varias quejas de algunos de ellos, ya que eso quería decir que si uno la cagaba, todos la cagaban.

-Cállense.- Les gritó, una vez que se callaron siguió.-Tercera regla. Si se les pilla haciendo machete se les restará dos puntos. Si alguien pierde todos sus puntos, él junto a su equipo quedaran descalificados.- Algunos se pusieron pálidos, ya que conocían muy bien a sus compañeros y sabían que no tenían salvación.- Tienen 1 hora para responderlas, desde… ya.-

Naruto suspiró y revisó el examen, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser este examen? O sea, ellos eran genin, no podían ponerle nada tan difícil.-"Primera pregunta traduce este código."-Naruto miró un montón de símbolos.-"Okeeeyyy, vamos para la próxima. La siguiente ecuación diferencial representa el crecimiento de ninjas de la aldea…"-Naruto miró al tipo de las cicatrices.-"Tienes que estar bromeando hijo de tu puta madre".- Naruto volvió a su hoja.-"Okeeeyyy, tercer pregunta."- Naruto la miró.-"¿Cuarta? ¿Quinta? ¿Sexta?... ¿Y esto? "-Naruto leyó la última pregunta.-"Se anunciará faltando 15 minutos para que se acabe el examen".-

Naruto se echó el cabello hacia atrás, estaba estresado no entendía ni una puta palabra. Miró a su lado y vio como Hinata estaba escribiendo.-"¿En serio sabes hacer alguna?"- Ella pareció darse cuenta que el rubio la estaba mirando, y lo miró, ella rápidamente entrecerró los ojos y se puso en una posición en la que Naruto no podía ver su hoja.-"Maldita puta, no intentaba copiarme… Copiarme, ¿eh? Ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho sentido, o sea, somos ninjas, debemos saber cómo recolectar información, este desfigurado careverga sí que sabe meter presión"- Naruto sabía que debía hacer trampas pero la pregunta era cómo. Muy disimuladamente miró a Sakura, parecía feliz de haber terminado. Miró la hora, 30 minutos, decidió poner en marcha un plan que quizás funcionara.

De su mano, se veía como salía la punta de una cadena muy lentamente, enrolló su examen a la cadena, y mediante genjutsu la volvió invisible. La cadena se fue alargando y se iba deslizando sobre el suelo.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver otra hoja que había salido de la nada. Leyó el nombre y enseguida supo de qué se trataba, aunque se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. Pero restándole importancia comenzó a escribir.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- El ojiazul reconoció al que preguntó, Kankuro, a lo que uno de los guardianes le puso unas esposas y se lo llevó al baño.

-"mmmm, ¿hey enserio? ¿Cómo es que quedan tantos equipos? Anko se burlará de mí"-Pensaba Ibiki con un poco de molestia.-A partir de ahora empieza la pregunta número 10.-

Todo el mundo tragó saliva. Naruto muy lentamente puso su examen sobre la mesa con el cual tenía todas las respuestas escritas, pero estaba un poco cabreado, porque al parecer Sakura no queriendo que se dieran cuenta de que las letras eran iguales, usó una caligrafía bien asquerosa.

-Vaya que puntual.-Dijo Ibiki, al ver como el tipo de la arena volvía.

Naruto vio como el tipo le pasó algo muy discretamente a su compañera rubia, la cual estaba sentada unos puesto más delante de él, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio, su compañero la había salvado.

-Para empezar con esta pregunta, deberán saber que son libres de no escuchar la pregunta. Si deciden no escucharla, sus puntos serán reducidos a 0, y serán descalificados. Ahora, si deciden escucharla, pero la responden mal, no podrán ascender nunca jamás a chunin.- La gente quedó en shock, Ibiki sonrió.-"Como me encanta esa cara, a ver Anko, intenta superar eso" Bien, levanten la mano los que no quieran tomar la pregunta.- Varios levantaron la mano, y después de unos minutos todos quedaron quieto.-"Mierda, que pasa con estos hijos de puta, me están haciendo quedar mal, ¿Acaso ya no doy tanto miedo?"- Ibiki esperó unos minutos más y dijo.-"ok, entonces jugaré un poco más con ustedes" La décima pregunta consiste… en escribir el nombre de su compañero que crean que no debe pasar la prueba, el que reciba dos votos, será descalificado y si hay un empate entre los 3, los tres serán descalificados, tienen 5 minutos, si uno de su equipo entrega, los otros tendrán 30 segundos para entregar.-

-"¿Hey es enserio?"-Naruto pensó desconcertado, ¿le iba a tocar decidir entre sus dos compañeros? La respuesta estaba clara, necesitaba a Sasuke, por lo que lastimosamente él iba a escribir el nombre de Sakura. Naruto sin pensárselo mucho escribió Sa… Apenas se había dado cuenta que tanto Sakura como Sasuke comenzaban con Sa. Iba a terminar de escribir el nombre, cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza. "Si la responden mal, no podrán ascender nunca jamás a chunin", había algo raro, cómo podía haber respuesta correcta a esto si era algo más bien de cada persona, es más una pregunta cómo esta ¿si quiera tenía respuesta? Naruto vio como algunos entregaron las hojas.

-Felicitaciones.-Les dijo Ibiki.- Esperen afuera el resultado de sus exámenes.-

-"Que hijo de puta".- Naruto se había dado cuenta, no existía respuesta correcta, era otro de los trucos del maldito calvo, si no respondían pasarían. Solo esperaba que sus amigos se hubieran dado cuenta. Miró a su lado y vio como Hinata había escrito Shino, y se disponía a pararse, pero Naruto la detuvo, si ella entregaba, Kiba iba a perder y no iba a dejar que lo descalificaran.- No vayas a entregar.- Le susurró a ella.- Es un truco.-

-¿Y por qué debería escuchar a una basura como tú?- Le preguntó Hinata en susurro.

-"Veeeergaaa, esta zorra la mato".- Naruto le desesperaba la forma de ser de la ojo blanco.-Por lo menos espera a que alguno de tus compañeros entregue.- Ella lo miró y solo suspiró. Naruto buscó la mirada de Kiba el cual se iba a levantar, pero al ver como Naruto le miraba y negaba con la cabeza, el entendió que Naruto no quería que entregara y como él siempre le iba a obedecer, hizo lo que le pidió. Kiba buscó a su otro compañero y le hizo seña de que no hiciera nada, pero este también había llegado a la misma conclusión por lo que no había necesidad.

Sakura estaba en un dilema, no sabía a quién poner, había borrado varias veces el nombre tanto de Naruto como de sasuke, ella le gustaba el uchiha, pero últimamente estaba sintiendo cosas por el Uzumaki y estaba demasiado confundida.

Ino y Chouji miraron a Shikamaru, en busca de alguna ayuda, pero solo lo vieron durmiendo, y empezaron a llorar en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

Sasuke también había llegado a la misma conclusión y decidió no entregar, pero por si acaso había escrito el nombre de Sakura.

-"mmm, 18 equipos, bueno, creo que así está bien" Se acabó el tiempo, todos los que han decidido quedarse… Han pasado la prueba de ascenso.- Dijo Ibiki y a la mayoría casi les da un infarto.

-Entonces para que mierda nos hiciste esta pregunta.- Preguntó la kunoichi de la arena con enfado.

-A veces los ninjas llegan a una situación en la que no tienen escapatoria, no había respuesta a esta pregunta, solo quería evaluar su buen juicio.-Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y las otras preguntas? De que sirvieron.- Continuó ella confundida.

-Sirvieron para probar vuestra capacidad de obtener información. A veces la información es más valiosa que la vida propia.- Dijo mientras se quitaba su gorro y dejaba ver unas cicatrices y quemaduras asquerosas.- Los idiotas que no pudieron disimular fueron eliminados, porque no servían para lo que se les venía.-

De repente algo entró por la ventana rompiendo los vidrios de esta, unos kunais se clavaron a la pared y una tela se desenvolvió para dejar paso a una mujer de cabello morado, tenía un abrigo café, debajo de este llevaba puesto una malla de cuadros desde el cuello hasta los muslos, la malla era bastante transparente y ajustada resaltando sus atributos. Como era transparente, se podía ver todo su torso, ya que no llevaba nada por debajo de esta, y se podía ver claramente sus circulares senos y sus pezones cafés siendo aplastados por una de las líneas de las mallas. Llevaba una minifalda naranja oscuro, y Naruto pensó que al igual que su torso, debajo de esa minifalda tampoco llevaba nada y en cualquier momento se le podía ver sus partes algo que él esperaba ver.

-"Apareció una mujer muy extraña, pero da la casualidad, que son de las que me gusta".- Naruto pensó un poco excitado. A pesar de que la mayoría de los hombres quedaron embobados, las mujeres se enfurecieron y otras se ofendieron al ver como aquella mujer estaba a la vista sin pudor.

-Todavía es pronto para cantar victoria, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, y seré la encargada de la siguiente prueba, que están esperando síganme.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras los hombres la miraban embobados, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que todo el mundo notara su presencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Holi, holi, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de la oscuridad en todo el mundo, retrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca xD.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Gracias por tan tremendo alago, me alegro que te guste, de seguro habrá más lemon en el futuro que espero que te gusten.

 **trollmemex:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y pues si ya prácticamente está unida.

 **Brandon996:** Antes que nada debo de decir que a mi tambien me gusta Hinata, pero no puedo simplemente ponerla y ya, es complicado lo que haré con ella y quizás lo que haga te complazca, espero que sigas leyendo hasta ese momento y te guste lo que pase.

 **Dante Alighieri:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Lo sé, no tiene ningún puto sentido xD, pero me alegro que te haya gustado la idea.

 **Kitsuneblue:** Como ya dije un par de veces me gusta Hinata, por consiguiente me gusta solo ella con Naruto, la verdad no la veo con Kiba, pero era necesario para la trama, si sigues continuando la historia en uno o dos capítulos te darás cuenta del porque hice esto así y espero que te guste lo que pase ya que más o menos es lo que tú respecto a porque la hice así, pues debido a que ella nunca tuvo a Naruto como modelo, ella tuvo que ingeniárselas de alguna forma, hablaré de esto dentro de poco cuando llegue el momento en un capítulo. Espero que sigas continuando la historia y decidas si estas satisfecho o no con lo que mostraré después.

 **Viuda negra V:** Me alegro mucho que te hayas releído la historia y te haya gustado. Kushina tambien es mi preferida.

 **jimsop098:** Jajajaja, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, no he podido encontrar tampoco una historia perturbadora aquí, por lo que decidí hacerla yo xD.

 **XeeXe:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y claro que la seguiré, no pienso abandonarla.

 **Antonio Felix:** Espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **nightmare nightmare:** Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen más comentarios.

 **Capítulo 10**

-Este es lugar donde se desarrollará la segunda prueba, el área 44, más conocido como el bosque de la muerte.- Dijo la instructora montada sobre una pequeña plataforma para que todo el mundo pudiera verla, con una sonrisa que, si no fuera porque la mayoría estaba pendiente de su cuerpo, les haría temblar del miedo. Esta se ajustó la gabardina para taparse un poco ya que quería que la escucharan, después de todo, si no recibían bien la información la iban a regañar.

El bosque tenía unos árboles muy grandes y el aura alrededor de él daba una sensación aterradora. -Les voy a repartir unos papeles que ustedes deben firmar.-Continuó.- Estos papeles me quita la responsabilidad si alguno de ustedes acaba muerto.-Les dijo con una risa.-Le explicaré las reglas antes de que lo firmen y luego van hasta allá y lo entregan.-Les dijo mientras señalaba un puesto donde estaban dos ninjas sentados.-Bien, esta prueba es un examen de supervivencia. Además de tener que sobrevivir a este lugar, deberán enfrentarse a una batalla de pergaminos. Hay dos tipos de pergaminos, uno es el del cielo, y el otro el de la tierra. A cada equipo se le dará alguno de estos pergaminos. Las condiciones para pasar la prueba, es que las tres personas de cada equipo deben llegar a una torre que está en el centro del bosque con ambos pergaminos. Por cierto, el límite de tiempo es de 5 días.-

-¿Pero qué pasará con la comida?- Gritó Chouji.

-¿Exacto y no me digas que vamos a dormir en este bosque?-Gritó Ino quien necesitaba dormir bien para conservar su belleza.

-Esto es una puta prueba de supervivencia, ingénienselas.- Les dijo ella.- Por cierto, para pasar la prueba solo tienen que llevar a sus dos otros compañeros, no necesariamente vivos.-Aclaró ella, y Sakura le entró un escalofríos.

-"Esta tipa no se conforma con ir vestida como puta y robarse la mirada de todos los hombres, sino que ahora nos quiere meter demasiado miedo."- Sakura pensaba con ira.

-Además.-Prosiguió Anko.- No deben, por ningún motivo, ver el contenido de los pergaminos.-

-Y qué pasa si los vemos.- Preguntó Naruto con los brazos cruzados mientras su cuerpo se giraba hacia un lado en una manera de poder ver debajo de la falda de la mujer que estaba en la plataforma. Anko se dio cuenta como él intentaba, sin ningún disimulo, mirar por debajo de su falda y también se dio cuenta como varios le imitaron y comenzaron a hacerlo. Esta les dio una sonrisa y decidió complacerlos por lo que cuidadosamente se puso en una posición en la que pudieran tener una vista un poco más clara de lo que tenía debajo.

-No sé, tal vez deberías intentarlo y ver tú mismo lo que pasa.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la erección de la mayoría de ellos.

-"¡Verga!, no solo no tiene nada de ropa interior, si no que su malla está siendo tragada por su vagina marcando mucho sus labios."- Pensaba Naruto sin poder apartar la vista. Sakura que lo estaba viendo le entró ganas de matar a la mujer de enfrente, pero sabía que eso no resolvería nada ya que sabía que su compañero rubio era un degenerado desde que lo pilló en el país de las olas.

-"Por lo menos sasuke-kun es un hombre serio".- Ella volteó a ver a su otro compañero y se dio cuenta que este luchaba consigo mismo ya que su cuerpo se movía para tener una mejor visión pero enseguida se componía.

-Se les entregará el pergamino una vez que firmen su papel, luego se les asignará una de las 44 entradas cerradas a este bosque y una vez que se abran comenzará la prueba.- Les terminó de explicar.- Ah por cierto, un consejito más… no mueran.- Por un momento los participantes dejaron de concentrarse en ella poniéndose muy serios ante esto.

-Los pergaminos ya están preparados.- Dijo uno de los tipo que estaba en el puesto el cual lo cerraron con cortinas.

Sasuke vio cómo los tres de la arena entraban a buscar su rollo y pensó.-"Era de suponerse, no sabremos que rollo tienen ni quien lo tiene."- Cuando era el turno de ellos, se les dio el pergamino del cielo, y Sasuke lo guardó mientras pensaba que debía alternarlo entre él y Naruto. Siguieron a uno de los responsables a la puerta número 12, y esperaron a que empezara. El tipo miró el reloj de su mano derecha, esperó unos segundos, abrió el candado y ellos entraron.

Ellos empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta que escucharon un grito horrible.- Hmmhmmhmm, supongo que ya ha empezado.- Dijo Naruto con sonrisa sádica.

-Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.- Dijo la mujer del grupo temblando.

-Bueno, iré a echar una meada.- Dijo Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y se sacaba él pene.

-Baka, no hagas eso delante de una dama.-Dijo ella sonrojada.

-Lo siento Sakura pero si voy a otra parte puede alguien intentar atacarme, y la verdad no me hace mucha gracia que alguien me ataque mientras estoy meando.- Dijo mientras un sonido de un chorro comenzó a oírse. Sakura se sonrojó mucho, él tenía razón, ella tenía mucho miedo ahora, por lo que le tocaría hacer sus necesidades delante de ellos.

Mientras meaba Naruto sintió como su sexto sentido le advertía del peligro, pero él simplemente no podía dejar la meada a medio terminar, o sea, ¿Quién vergas podía? Sasuke vio un kunai volando hacía su compañero y rápidamente lo desvió lanzando uno él.

Sakura se asustó al ver esto y vio como un tipo con una venda en los ojos y una cosa en la boca se le acercaba. Ella intentó ponerse en guardia, pero Sasuke apareció enfrente con una posición de manos ya hecha y de su boca salió varias bolas de fuego pequeñas. El tipo esquivó cada una de ellas y sasuke lo persiguió saltándose por unos árboles. El tipo de la venda en los ojos le lanzó un Kunai, sasuke rápidamente maniobró para esquivarlo y el kunai se clavó el tronco. El peli azabache vio un papel en el extremo del kunai.-"Puta vida."- Difícilmente lo esquivó y aterrizó en el piso, pero abrió los ojos al sentir al tipo detrás de él.

-Je, si te mueves te mato.-Le dijo el hombre detrás de él.

-Sasuke-kun.-Gritó Sakura preocupada. Sasuke entonces sonrió al mismo tiempo que el tipo detrás de él comenzó a ahogarse debido a que Naruto estaba sujetándolo con su brazo izquierdo por el cuello.

-Sabes… estoy emputado, por tu culpa me meé en el pantalón, maldito bastardo, ¿sabes la vergüenza que pasaré cuando el puto Sasuke se burle de mí?- Naruto apretó con mucha fuerza, mientras el tipo intentaba zafarse pero entonces el tipo dejó de moverse, Naruto lo soltó y este cayó al suelo.

-Lo… lo mataste.- Dijo Sakura asustada.

-Sakura, él estaba solo, debes entender que si dejábamos que escapara podría venir con refuerzos, y podría hacernos un daño, esto es matar o morir.- Le intentó tranquilizar el Uchiha, esta asintió temblorosamente mientras respiraba para relajarse. Sasuke miró a Naruto y le dijo.- Pero no debiste haberlo matado todavía, podíamos haberle sacado información ya que este tipo no tiene el pergamino.- Dijo mientras revisaba los bolsillos. Una vez que lo registraron todo y le robaron todas las armas que tenía se fueron de aquel lugar por si sus compañeros salían a buscarlo.

-Como dijo Naruto.- Dijo sasuke una vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos.-Pudo haber sido atacado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, por lo que tenemos que estar lo más junto posible, pero si llega el caso que nos separemos alguien puede hacerse pasar por nosotros, por lo que no debemos confiar en nadie.-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó Sakura que ya había superado lo que había pasado.

-Crearemos una contraseña que solo nosotros sepamos, si nos dan una contraseña equivocada eso significa que es un impostor.- Tanto Naruto y Sakura estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.-Vale, escuchen bien ya que esto lo diré una sola vez.- Se aclaró la garganta y dijo.- La clave es: arma. La respuesta que deben dar es: Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos.- Mientras Sasuke decía esto, veía como Sakura entendía cada cosa, y Naruto asentía mientras con su dedo escribía algo en la arena el cual le hizo sacar una vena en la frente.- porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y espera el agotamiento o el error del adversario. Eso es todo, yo tendré el pergamino por ahora, después lo sortearemos.- Al terminar de decir esto, Naruto sintió como su sexto sentido le avisaba que había peligro, y vio como una gran corriente de aire se dirigía hacia él. Intentó ponerse en pie para esquivarlo pero cuando iba a saltar ya era tarde y la corriente le dio de lleno mandándolo a volar.

Una vez que el humo se disipó sasuke salió debajo de un arbusto donde estaba escondido.

-Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Sakura pero se asustó al ver cómo sasuke sacaba un kunai.

-No te acerques. La contraseña, dámela. Arma.- Dijo él esperando la respuesta. Sakura le dio la contraseña perfecta y Sasuke enseguida bajó la guardia.

-¿Están bien los dos?- Preguntó Naruto que también salió de los arbustos.

-Dame la contraseña.- Dijo Sasuke rápidamente. Naruto se la dijo correctamente, Sakura suspiró aliviada y sasuke sonrió al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el Kunai y Naruto lo esquivó.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué? La dijo bien.- Preguntó la peli rosada confundida y miró a Naruto quien les devolvía una sonrisa sádica.

-Veo que te diste cuenta, ¿Puedo preguntar el cómo?- Dijo el Naruto el cual un segundo después se transformaba en un tipo con cabello largo y un sombrero de paja el cual se quitó mostrando un a banda con el símbolo de Kusagakure.

-El verdadero Naruto no se aprendió todo eso por lo que era obvio que eras un impostor.- Dijo Sasuke mientras recordaba lo que el rubio escribió en el piso "Eso solo se lo aprenderá dos personas: tú y tu maldita madre". El hombre sonrió y dijo.

-Yo sé que ustedes tienen el pergamino del cielo, y yo tengo el de la tierra.- Les dijo mientras le mostraba su propio pergamino un segundo antes de sacar una lengua extremadamente larga y tragárselo.- si quieren el rollo pues tendrán que abrirme, o perder sus vidas.-

Sasuke vio las extremidades de Sakura se desprendían de ellas y el tipo que estaba enfrente de él le rajaba la garganta con un kunai.- "Genjutsu".- Pensó sasuke sudando y temblando.-"Puta vida, no, es solo su instinto asesino". Sa… Sakura.- Intentó decir pero vio como esta estaba temblando y llorando mientras un líquido se escurría entre sus piernas, se había meado del terror que sentía. Sasuke vio como el tipo movió sus manos y salieron volando unos kunais. Él no podía moverse, estaba tan asustado, pero rápidamente se apuñaló para que esto le hiciera quitar el pánico y agarrado a su compañera los esquivó. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol y Sakura vio como Sasuke se sacaba el kunai que se enterró y solo esperaba que Naruto apareciera para ayudarlos.

* * *

-"Okeeeyyy, que ironías de la vida."- Pensó Naruto con los brazos cruzados, mientras era deslizado por el estómago de una gran puta serpiente. La corriente de aire lo había mandado a volar hacia la boca de este animal, el cual se lo tragó.- "Toda mi vida tuve un monstruo dentro de mí y ahora estoy dentro de un monstruo, si no fuera porque me está aplastando estuviera cagado de la risa."- Empezó a buscar una salida y se dio cuenta que la boca ya estaba bastante lejos.-"Okeeeyyy, supongo que esperaré a que cague. Aunque salir junto a excremento de serpiente no me hace mucha gracia que digamos."-Cerró los ojos un momento y luego una idea se le vino a la mente. Realizó el kage bunshin y aparecieron cientos de Naruto.

La criatura no pudiendo soportar tantas cosas dentro de sí, terminó explotando. Naruto que ya había salido estaba todo baboso y lleno de sangre de la criatura.-"Maldita puta serpiente, haré pagar al que me hizo esto".-Pensó mientras se quitaba de su cabeza un pedazo de intestino de serpiente.-"Vale, supongo que tengo que buscarlos. Pero… ¿Por dónde era?"- Pensó mientras miraba a todos lados. Suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió hacia cualquier dirección esperando que fuera la correcta.

* * *

Anko estaba feliz sentada sobre el techo del puesto disfrutando su dango, la atención que había recibido por parte de esos genin le encantaba, esta era su primera vez como examinadora, y pensaba postularse para los próximos. Al terminar su dango lanzó el palillo hacia un árbol donde estaban otros palillos los cuales formaron el símbolo de la hoja.

-Ha pasado algo terrible Anko.- Dijo un shinobi que había aparecido en una nube de humo en el piso. Este se sonrojo cuando la vio. Anko le miró y viendo que le miraba abrió un poco más las piernas para que tuviera mejor vista y le dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo Anko muy sexymente. Él hombre tragó saliva y dijo.

-Hemos encontrado cadáveres.- Ella se puso seria.- Es muy sospechoso, ven rápido.-

Ella lo siguió y cuando llegó vio a 3 cadáveres los cuales no tenían rostro. Anko se congeló, sus peores pesadillas habían vuelto. Sabía quién era el culpable, la técnica le pertenecía a su ex sensei el sannin Orochimaru, la persona que había arruinado completamente su vida. Su sensei había traicionado la aldea, convirtiéndose en alguien odiado, y cuando él se fue abandonándola, todos en la aldea la veían de manera diferente, despreciándola y tratándola como una mierda. Ya nadie quería ser su amigo, nadie quería juntarse con ella por ser la única alumna del sannin debido a que sus otros compañeros habían muerto en una misión. En las noches tenía pesadillas, a veces ni siquiera podía dormir, todo esto pasaba si dormía sola, y lo odiaba, por lo que pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de que alguien durmiera con ella, pero ya que nadie quería ni ser su amigo, tuvo que usar un método, uno que con mucha humillación lo haría, y era el de usar sus atributos para tener sexo con alguien, y que así pasara la noche con ella. Esa era su única forma de que alguien estuviera con ella, y desde entonces era muy conocida como una puta por todo el pueblo, y cada que alguien quisiera follársela solo tendría que pedírselo y eso era un sí asegurado. También para evitar las miradas de odio y desprecios o comentarios, ella decidió vestirse como una total puta, mostrando su coño y tetas, ya que se dio cuenta que las miradas y comentarios de cada hombre cambiaba por unas lujuriosas y pervertidas, algo que le agradaba más que esos comentarios, hasta el punto que hasta le gustaba y le excitaba andar así y que se la follaran cualquiera. Esto era algo en lo que ella no quería haberse convertido y obviamente hubiera preferido mil veces el suicidio, pero lamentablemente su sensei no solo le había dejado aquella reputación, sino también un sello conocido como el sello maldito. Uno de los efectos segundarios de este sello era que la afectaba psicológicamente para nunca poder cometer suicidios. Por eso ella cada vez que pedía una misión siempre pedía una de las más difíciles, para así poder morir en la misión la cual era la única forma de dejar esta vida.

-Informen de esto al Hokage rápidamente.- Les gritó ella.- Pídanle que envíen, como mínimo, dos equipos anbu al bosque de la muerte. Yo mientras tanto iré a por los culpables.- Estos asintieron y ella rápidamente salió disparada hacia el bosque.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba oculto en unos arbusto junto a sus compañeros aterrorizado. Tenía la boca de Ino tapada con su mano ya que esta estaba saliéndole lágrimas mientras veía con horror como un brazo ensangrentado estaba tirado entre los arbusto en el que ellos estaban, este se le podía ver el hueso el cual estaba salido de la piel muy asquerosamente. Él puso su vista en la escena que estaba pasando enfrente de ellos, y él mismo tuvo que aguantar un grito al ver cómo los dedos de un ninja de Takigakure eran cortados por un kunai el cual era empuñado por su compañero de academia, Naruto. Ellos habían estado huyendo de ese grupo y se habían refugiado en aquel arbusto justo cuando vieron a Naruto pasar por ahí. Como los ninjas de Taki no los vieron a ellos, y al haberse encontrado una presa más fácil al estar solo, decidieron atacarle. Shikamaru había pensado que ese era el fin de su compañero, pero la realidad era completamente diferente. El Nara no recordaba nunca esa actitud del rubio, era completamente demente y sádico, estaba asustado, y el solo rezaba para que no los vieran.

-Está bien que quieran atacarme los tres, pero para la próxima no subestimen a un enemigo que está solo. ¿La próxima? Jajaja, soy tan gracioso, ustedes no van a tener una próxima.- Dijo Naruto muy oscuramente mientras sostenía a uno de ellos por el cuello. Se escuchó un crack y el tipo quedó tendido en la mano de Naruto muerto. Él lo tiró y cayó junto al cuerpo de su otro compañero el cual le faltaba un brazo. Movió su cabeza y miró a la última del equipo, la cual estaba temblando y llorando.

-Por… Por favor… De… Déjame… ir.- La mujer no le salían las palabras del terror que sentía.-Te… Te daré el pergamino, pero déjame vivir.- Ella le suplicaba mientras le mostraba el pergamino.

-Uuuufff, es un pergamino del cielo, y adivina, el pergamino que me dieron era uno del cielo también.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La mujer se llenó de pavor, pero rápidamente su vida se fue al momento de que una cadena le atravesó el corazón.- Tuviste suerte de morir rápido solo porque necesito encontrar a mis compañeros de equipo.- Él se acercó y le quitó el pergamino, nunca se sabía cuándo podía necesitar otro. Caminó un poco pero escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, y se quedó mirando hacia allá.-Tienen 3 segundos para salir.-

Shikamaru quería matar a Chouji, el puto gordo se le había caído una bolsa de frituras, y el rubio los había oído, no había opción intentaría dialogar con él.-Espera, por favor no nos hagas daño.- Shikamaru salió con una cara de asustado, junto a Ino que no podía aguantar las lágrimas, y Chouji temblando.

-"¡Veeeergaaa!, la he cagado, esos hijos de puta me vieron, no puedo dejar que abran la boca, si alguien se enterara que el niño kyubi hizo algo como esto definitivamente me van a colgar".- Naruto estaba muy preocupado, le caía bien Shikamaru, y no quería matarlo, pero no había de otra.

-No queremos problemas.- Decía visiblemente asustado el Nara.- Habías dicho que tu pergamino es el del cielo ¿no? Pues bueno, da la casualidad que el nuestro es el de la tierra, te lo doy, y no habrá más problema.- Shikamaru intentaba negociar, pero no estaba muy seguro que fuera a funcionar.

-Shikamaru-kun, no es tan fácil, ojala pudiera aceptar eso, pero lastimosamente tienes en tu equipo a nada más ni nada menos que a la gran hija de puta chismosa.- Shikamaru maldijo en su interior, Ino era muy reconocida por ser una chismosa desde que entraron en la academia, y él estaba seguro que algo como esto no sería capaz de callarlo.

-Yo… Yo… Yo te a… aseguro… que… que… no diré… na…nada.- Tartamudeó la rubia.

-Eso dices ahora, pero una vez que estés afuera no habrá impedimento.-Naruto decía con tristeza.

-Supongo que no hay de otra.- Dijo el Nara poniéndose en guardia, asustando a Ino y Chouji.- Escúchenme, vamos a trabajar en equipo, entre los tres tenemos más chances.- El respiró hondo, tenía que mantener la mente despejada. Este miró a Chouji y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Realizando una pose de manos el Akimichi gritó.

-Baika no jutsu.- Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse cada vez más grande y redondo, hasta obtener la forma una pelota.-Nikudan Senshan.- Dijo al momento que su cabeza y extremidades se escondieron dentro de su ropa, su cuerpo comenzó a girar y salió disparado hacia el rubio.

Naruto esquivó la bola que se venía hacía él, pero esta rápidamente cambió de dirección para volverle a atacar. Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro, sin despegarle un ojo a los otros dos, lo cuales por el momento no iban a hacer su movimiento.- Sabes Chouji, tu técnica es muy buena, y muy difícil de detener, pero lastimosamente para ti, te enfrentaste a un Uzumaki.- Le dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras unas cadenas salieron de su cuerpo entrelazándose para formar una especie de red de cadenas. Cuando Chouji se le acercó con su gran velocidad de giro, las cadenas lo habían enrollado y las puntas se clavaron en el piso, Chouji intentaba dar más velocidad para romperlas, pero era imposible, estaba atrapado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-"¿Mierda, desde cuando él puede hacer eso?"-Pensó Shikamaru antes de decir.- Ahora Ino.- Esta asintió y uniendo sus manos dejando una abertura entre ellas dijo.

-Shintenshin no jutsu.- Al decir esto, su mente se dirigió a la de Naruto. Ella abrió los y se quedó confundida al ver Shikamaru al lado de ella, esto era imposible, ella en estos momentos debería estar en el cuerpo del rubio. Ella vio como este los miraba con una sonrisa.-Co… Como es posible, el jutsu fue exitoso.-

-Sí, lo fue, pudiste entrar dentro de mí, pero esta técnica tiene un gran fallo, déjame y te explico, tu técnica… ¿eh? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No importa, pongámosle legeremancia, intenta penetrar en mi mente, yo puedo usar… eh, pues, llamémoslo, la grandiosa inimaginable capacidad de repeler la técnica de Ino hecha por Naruto, Uff, que bueno soy para poner nombres. En otras palabras si mi mente es más fuerte que la tuya, puedo repelerte.- Naruto le divertía al cara que ponía Ino, pero luego la sonrisa del rubio se fue.-Vaya Shikamaru-kun esperaste el momento exacto para realizar tu técnica.- Le dijo Naruto seriamente sin poder moverse.

-Kagemane no jutsu, completado.- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en una pose ridícula y Naruto lo imitaba.

-Si.- Gritó Ino con felicidad, hasta hace un segundo creía que morirían.

-¿Sabes Shikamaru-kun? Esta técnica tiene la misma debilidad que la de Ino.- Naruto sonrió a lo que Shikamaru se asustó ¿Acaso podía deshacerla?- Si el usuario a quien has atrapado tiene mejor control de sombra que tú, puede fácilmente deshacer esta técnica.- Naruto sonrió al ver la cara de desespero del pelinegro.- Lástima que mi control sobre la sombra sea nula.- Naruto dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Shikamaru suspirara de alivio.

-"Maldita sea, no me des esos sustos"- Pensó aliviado pero volvió a congelarse del miedo.

-Por eso tenía que tener un as bajo la manga por si pasaba esto.- Dijo Naruto detrás de él con un kunai en su cuello. Él había realizado un kage bunshin antes que comenzara la pelea.-Deshaz la técnica o te corto el cuello.- Shikamaru estaba asustado, e hizo lo que le ordenó. El clon lo empujó hacia sus otros compañeros los cuales también tenían un clon detrás de ellos con un kunai en la mano.- Vaya, que decepción de pelea.- Dijo Naruto decepcionado del nivel de sus compañeros de academia.

-No… no quiero morir.- Dijo Ino mientras las lágrimas le caían por su rostro.

-Cállate.- Le gritó Naruto, a lo que esta se calló pero sin dejarle de salir lágrimas.- Lastimosamente ustedes vieron algo que no debieron ver y por ello deben morir.-Ellos se asustaron, maldijeron el estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.- Pero sabes, me caen bien, y la verdad no me gusta matar a los que me caen bien, por lo que reconsideré un poco las cosas, ya no los mataré, pero ustedes ya saben un secreto mío, así que yo debo saber un secreto de ustedes.- Ellos tragaron saliva. Sonriendo macabramente, se acercó a la chica que había matado, le quitó la ropa, y una vez que estuvo desnuda le agarró el pie, le puso un pie sobre la vagina bien depilada, y comenzó a jalarlo para arrancarlo.

Los alumnos de Asuma veían con horror la escena. Ino comenzó a llorar al escuchar cómo se arrancaba la piel. Chouji estaba que se cagaba del miedo. Shikamaru trataba de concentrarse y pensar en algo, pero no podía debido a la monstruosidad que hacía su compañero.

Naruto realizó el último tirón y la pierna quedó desprendida del cuerpo.-Uff, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.- Dijo mientras se quitaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente, pero al hacerlo tambien se ensució de sangre.-Bien, ustedes.- Les dijo Naruto para llamar su atención al tiempo que ellos lo miraban con pánico.- Ven esta pierna.- Dijo mientras la movía de un lado al otro enfrente de la cara de ellos, ensuciándolos de sangre que salpicaba de la pierna por el movimiento. Ellos tenían ganas de vomitar al ver como un hueso sobresalía de la carne.-Pues bien, nuestro secreto será, que ustedes… se comerán esa pierna.- Naruto sonreía maniáticamente, mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver la caras de horror de ellos.

-Maldita sea Naruto estás demente, ¿como si quieras puedes pensar algo así?-Shikamaru veía al sujeto delante de él con asco. Naruto solo le seguía sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

-Esa es la única forma que los deje con vida, si no aceptan mi regalo de buena fe, me tocará matarlos, ustedes eligen.- Ellos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto vio como Ino caía al piso de rodillas tapándose la boca con una expresión de miedo, ella era la más frágil de su equipo.- ¿No quieren?, vaaamos, no tienen que comerlo todo, solo será un par de mordisco.- Movió la pierna hacia la cara de Chouji que comenzó a temblar cuando la vio.- Vamos gordito, come, sé que te mueres por comer.- Naruto se burlaba mientras le pasaba la pierna sangrienta por la cara dejándola completamente llena del líquido carmesí, mientras que este tenía su espíritu roto ya que hasta se dejó humillar con lo que más odiaba que le dijeran.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Shikamaru, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.- No haremos lo que tú quieras, somos ninjas, estábamos preparados para morir desde el momento que nacimos, si morimos será con honor.- El Nara temblaba, pero se mantenía firme en lo que decía. El rubio lo miró mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Vio los ojos de su compañero el cual sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo recobró la compostura. Naruto estaba enojado, pero no lo demostraba, pensó que les había roto, pero todavía tenían fuerzas, y a pesar de que todo fue improvisado, le jodía perder. Naruto tiró la pierna al piso.

-Estúpidos. ¿Les doy una oportunidad y la desprecian?- Él los miró, le encantaba cuando la gente hacia lo que él decía, y estaba muy enojado.- Pues bien… Mátenlos.- Les dijo a sus clones, lo cuales les iban a abrir la garganta, pero se detuvieron, al escuchar un ruido, todos en el lugar voltearon al sonido y vieron como la única mujer del grupo arrancaba un pedazo de carne de la pierna. Mientras hablaban ella se había arrastrado en silencio hacia la pierna.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó Shikamaru totalmente horrorizado. Ella se detuvo de masticar y lo volteó a ver lentamente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos mientras le salían lágrimas.

-Lo siento Shikamaru.- Dijo en voz baja.- Yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, yo no quiero morir, no quiero morir, tengo miedo de morir, tengo mucho miedo, yo… yo haré lo que sea, pero no me mates.- Le suplicaba a Naruto mientras le daba otro mordisco a la pierna con fuerza para arrancarle un pedazo de piel.

La cara del rubio no le cabía la sonrisa que tenía. Casi hasta sentía una erección del placer que sentía el romper a alguien. Él se acercó a ella y le di un beso en la cabeza.- Claro que no Ino-chan, tu vivirás, pero a menos que tus amigos hagan lo que tú haces, no sé qué pasará con ellos.- Naruto los volteó a ver mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Shikamaru al ver el estado de su compañera sintió lástima, y se quedó callado, apretó los puños, esto era lo que aquel demonio quería, había escuchado las historias sobre él pero nunca las consideró verdaderas, pero ahora había cambiado de parecer.- Mi opinión no cambiará, y Chouji tampoco.- No iba a someterse ante aquel demonio rubio, nunca lo haría, así sea que él muera, pero morirá con honor, al menos estaría con su amigo.

-Lo siento.- Susurro Chouji, con la cara ensombrecida. Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido.- Quería seguirte pero tenía mis dudas, pero luego miré a Ino, y yo tambien me derrumbé, tampoco quiero morir.- Las lágrimas le salían mientras caminaba hacia su compañera rubia que lo miraba con sus ojos vacíos llenos de lágrimas. Se agachó y de un mordisco arrancó el dedo gordo.

Shikamaru observaba con desesperación toda aquella escena.- ¿Que vas a hacer Shikamaru-kun?- Le preguntó totalmente divertido el rubio, todo le era tan placentero. Shikamaru lo miró con odio mientras apretaba los puños, al ver sus amigos así él tambien había perdido su espíritu. Un inmenso odio crecía dentro de él y sin decir nada se acercó a sus amigos los cuales estaban todos completamente llenos de sangre, el los vio y tuvo que aguantar el vómito, sus amigos ya no sentía ningún asco de lo roto que estaban, el volteó a ver al rubio que se había sentado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que le arrancó el pie, jurándose que algún día se vengaría, y luego realizó la misma acción de sus compañeros.

-Mírale el lado positivo.- le susurró el ojiazul alegremente al cuerpo muerto que estaba usando como asiento. –Estarás viviendo dentro de alguien, bueno solo tu pierna, y no precisamente viva que digamos, aunque tampoco es que sea tan bueno, ya que pronto te cagaran… o vomitaran, creo que tal vez debí asarte por lo menos.-Divagaba el rubio con su sonrisa oscura.

* * *

Anko miraba al cielo mientras respiraba pesadamente. Se había encontrado con su ex sensei, había luchado contra él y había perdido. Ella fue en busca de él con el pretexto de retenerlo hasta que llegaran refuerzos, pero la verdad ella solo quería enfrentarse a él para que la matara y así poder finalmente morir, pero su sensei, que al parecer se había dado cuenta, solo se burló de ella y la dejó herida en el piso. Sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó a ver dónde estaba un tipo rubio, recordándolo como uno de los participantes del examen.

-Oh mira, ¿También estás participando?- Le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

-Si eso fuera, ninguno de ustedes pasara esta prueba.- Le dijo mientras difícilmente se incorporaba. Ella se agarró el lugar donde tenía el sello maldito ya que le estaba ardiendo. Naruto observó esto y se acercó y bruscamente le quitó la mano para ver el sello.-Bastardo, ¿qué crees que haces?- Le gritó ella.

-Interesante sello, se nota que quien lo hizo le puso mucho esmero.- Dijo Naruto mientras elogiaba el sello.

-¿Por qué lo elogias? Odio este puto sello.- Dijo ella con odio.

-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?-Le dijo él alzándose de hombros.

-¿No crees que si se pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho?- Le dijo mientras lo miraba como un estúpido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no parece tan complicado.-

-¿Acaso tú piensas poder quitar esto, cuando nadie en la aldea ha podido?-Ella lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Estás segura siquiera que de verdad intentaron quitártelo?- Naruto sonrió al ver como ella abrió los ojos ante semejante posibilidad.- Creo poder quitarlo, si no soy capaz conozco a alguien que seguramente si puede.-Le dijo mientras pensaba en su madre. Ella lo miró, ¿de verdad podían quitarle este sello? Eso era imposible, nadie puede hacerlo, ¿pero y si lo que dijo fue verdad? ¿No intentaron quitarle nada? Ella pensó que quizás debería intentarlo, y si no eran ciertas sus palabras, siempre podía matarlo por jugársela.

-Y… ¿vas a decirme donde está esta persona que si puede?- Le dijo ella muy sensualmente, esto era algo que casi nunca falla, usar sus atributos.

-mmm… si yo fuera una buena persona quizás lo hiciera. Pero como no lo soy deberás darme algo a cambio.- Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Y… ¿qué quieres por quitarme este sello?-

-Creo que me entendiste mal, deberás darme algo a cambio por decirte donde puedes quitártelo, una vez que te lo quiten deberás darme otra cosa a cambio.-Ella lo miró.

-Sí que eres un maldito negociante. Ok, ¿qué quieres?-

-Mmmm.- Naruto miraba su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Ella sabía lo que él quería, y ella no se iba a negar, daba su cuerpo por menos, por lo que no le molestaría.-Que tal si me dices que hay dentro de los rollos, la verdad es que me muero de la curiosidad.-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?, que decepción.- dijo ella con voz decepcionante.-Mira, te diré algo mejor, después de los 5 días de esta ronda, si pasaron bastantes equipos habrá una ronda preliminar, por lo que te conviene terminar lo más rápido posible. Ahora dime como quitarme esto.- Dijo ella mientras señalaba a su sello.

-Ronda preliminar, no está mal, ok, creo que es una buena negociación, búscame al terminar esta prueba.- Le dijo mientras se largaba y ella lo miró esperando que el tipo no se estuviera burlando de ella.

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de temblar del miedo mientras una mujer la agarraba por el cabello. Había estado luchado contra el cansancio desde que Sasuke había sido derrotado por ese tal Orochimaru, tratando de cuidarlo y sanarle todas las heridas. Pero aparecieron un equipo en el peor momento posible, ella había estado rezando para que su otro compañero de equipo llegara lo más pronto posible, pero en vez de eso había aparecido el tipo extraño Lee. Él había peleado contra ellos tratando de protegerla, pero había sido derrotado. Ahora ellos iban a por ella, y ella tenía mucho miedo, ella era una completa inútil, no tenía muchas habilidades ninja, siempre había preferido prestarle más atención a su imagen.-Pero mira qué lindo pelo el que tienes, apuesto que gastas lo que ganas en las misiones en puro champú, sabes, si el tiempo que invirtieras en arreglarte lo usaras en entrenar, no serías una estúpida inútil.- La mujer burlaba de ella. –Zaku, mata a ese tal Sasuke, hazlo delante de ella. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.-

-Qué idea tan buena Kin.- Se reía Zaku.

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo, iban a matar a su Sasuke, no lo podía permitir, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer una inútil como ella? Sintió como la ninja le jaló por el pelo y la llevaba arrastrando hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke inconsciente con un trapo en la frente. En medio del arrastre, su pierna pasó por una piedra que le raspó su rodilla. Ella miraba su pierna sangrando, e inconscientemente sacó un kunai.- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder conmigo solo con ese cosito?- Le dijo Kin al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y le agarró más duro el cabello. Sakura solo la miró y sonrió. Kin que jalaba con fuerza el cabello de la Haruno, cayó al piso cuando el cabello fue cortado por el kunai. La kunoichi del sonido rápidamente se compuso y se dispuso a clavarle un kunai por la espalda a Sakura, pero esta desapareció dejando un tronco. Zaku que estaba pendiente a todo, apuntó sus palmas a su izquierda, y efectivamente apareció Sakura corriendo hacia él, una corriente de aire salió de sus manos hacia Sakura, la cual volvió a desaparecer. Rápidamente apuntó hacia arriba y vio a Sakura cayendo sobre él. Lanzó un kunai esperando a que volviera a desaparecer, y cuando desapareció el miraba para todos lados buscando donde aparecerá.

-Aaaahhhh.- Zaku escuchó un grito y vio a su compañera de equipo con un kunai clavado en el costado, esta cayó al piso arrodillada tocando el lugar el cual estaba empezando a sangrar y manchar su ropa.-"Maldita sea que descuidado, no pensé que fuera a atacarla".-

-Tanto que hablabas de mí, y mírate, tu cabello tambien está muy cuidado, hasta diría que mejor que el mío.- Le dijo Sakura mientras le agarraba por el cabello, estaban en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez con los roles invertidos. Kin la miraba con cara de dolor, el kunai le había hecho daño pero no el suficiente para estar en peligro a menos que hiciera movimientos bruscos, por lo que se quedó ahí sin hacer nada. Sakura posó su mirada en ellos y les dijo.- Si dan un solo movimiento más, morirá.- Les advirtió a sus enemigos. Estos solo se miraron y Zaku alzó su mano. Una fuerte corriente de aire salió disparado y las mandó a volar hacia un árbol.

-No nos interesa si la puta esa vive o no, si eres débil no tienes espacio en este mundo.- Sakura que estaba herida se sorprendió y se asustó, había cometido un error y ahora la iba a pagar caro. Sintió como su rehén comenzó a temblar al sentir como sus compañeros la iban a matar, pero la peli rosa no se compadeció ya que sabía que ella tambien haría lo mismo.-Dosu, mataré a estas dos zorras, y luego iremos a por Sasuke.- Su compañero solo se encogió de hombros. Todas las fuerzas que la kunoichi de la hoja había sacado se esfumaron, tenía mucho miedo.

-"Naruto, Sasuke, sálvenme."-Comenzó a llorar, esperando a que sus compañeros la salvaran. Zaku apuntó con sus palmas, pero se detuvo, al sentir un aura asesina.

-Sakura, quien mierda te hizo eso.- Sakura escuchó la voz de Sasuke y se alegró, aunque parecía diferente ya que tenía varias marcas en su cuerpo, ella no le importaba, solo quería que la ayudara. Temblorosamente señaló a sus enemigos. Sasuke sentía un gran poder, y sonrió, con este poder podía castigar a aquellos que hicieran daño, y comenzaría con los que hirieron a su amiga.

-Zaku, cálmate, no te precipites.- Dosu le decía a su compañero, el cual estaba listo para atacarlo con su onda de aire en sus manos.

-Ah vamos Dosu, no me digas que tienes miedo de ese tipo que hasta hace un segundo estaba medio muerto.- Zaku estaba apuntando hacia Sasuke, pero en un segundo ya el Uchiha no estaba en su mira, si no que a su lado y de un golpe lo mandó a volar hacia un árbol. Apoyándose en el árbol se recobró y buscó al peli negro, pero no lo encontró.

-Holi.-Le dijo Sasuke debajo de él. Zaku miró hacia abajo, y recibió una patada en el mentón que lo mandó hacia arriba. El ninja del sonido se iba a reincorporar, pero sasuke apareció arriba de él con otro golpe mandándolo hacia el piso.-Parece que estás muy orgulloso de tus brazos.- Le dijo sasuke, mientras ponía un pie sobre él, y luego le jalaba por los brazos.

Todos en el encuentro se helaron cuando sintieron un fuerte crack proveniente de los brazos de Zaku seguido por un grito desgarrador de él. Sakura que por nada en el mundo iba a soltar el cabello de la ninja enemigo, tembló, su Sasuke no era así, eso que le había puesto ese tal Orochimaru lo estaba controlando, cuando vio que las mangas del ninja enemigo se tiñeron de un carmesí, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Se dispuso a ir tras él, aun sabiendo que soltaría a la ninja enemigo, pero haría todo por salvarlo. Cuando iba a correr tras él, una mano en el hombro la detuvo. Ella miro al dueño de la mano, y se alegró al ver a su compañero rubio.

-No intentes hacer lo que ibas a hacer, mira el estado de Sasuke.- Ella obedeció y miró, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de locura, incluso cuando su enemigo ya estaba inconsciente, sasuke seguía halando sus brazos.- Si te llegas a acercar a él puede que termines herida.- Sakura quería replicar, pero quizás, su Naruto tenía razón. Quería ayudar a su Sasuke, pero su Naruto no le iba a permitir, no podía desobedecerlo al saber que él se preocupaba por ella. Naruto por su parte realmente no estaba preocupado por ella, solo quería observar lo que pasaba con Sasuke, se le hacía muy interesante ese sello y era la segunda vez que lo veía.

-"Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí lucille".- Sasuke por fin soltó los brazos del tipo y este cayó al piso con el codo de su brazo izquierdo tocando su cabeza.-Ahora vienes tú.- Le dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente a Dosu. Este comenzó a sudar, estaba muy asustado, no había manera en que lo dejaran ir.

-Es… espera.-Dosu trataba de reclamar.- Yo no le hice nada a tu compañera, yo solo me encargué del tipo raro de las cejas, por favor, te daré mi rollo por lo que déjame ir.- Sasuke parecía no oír lo que el tipo estaba diciendo. Pero cuando iba a caminar tras él sintió un dolor muy fuerte en todo el cuerpo, las marcas se le fueron desapareciendo hasta ya no tenerlas.- "Las marcas se fueron, este sería un buen momento de enfrentarme a él si no fuera porque llegó su otro compañero".- Pensó Dosu al darse cuenta de la presencia del Uzumaki.-Eres muy fuerte Sasuke, dejaré mi rollo aquí.- Le dijo mientras lentamente dejaba su rollo en el piso. Se acercó a su compañero y sintió lástima por él, lo cargó, y cuando se dirigía donde su compañera para llevársela, un kunai se clavó al piso unos metros delante de él. Dosu miró al que lanzó el kunai, y estrechó los ojos al ver la mano extendida del rubio.- Acabo de entregar el pergamino, y Sasuke nos permitió irnos, ¿porque me impides irme?-

-Creo que te equivocas, Sasuke derrotó a tu compañero y tú te le rendiste, el perdedor debe hacer lo que él ganado diga, por lo que ustedes son libre de irse. Pero da la casualidad de que esta sucia puta de aquí, fue derrotada por Sakura, por lo que no puedes hacer nada por ella, solo Sakura puede decidir qué hacer.- Le dijo el rubio el rubio con una sonrisa, Dosu se quedó mirándolo y luego volteó a ver al Uchiha, a lo que este se encogió de hombros, su compañero tenía toda la razón.- ¿Sakura que decides hacer con ella? – Sakura estaba muy confundida, y luego miró a su lado, todavía tenía agarrado el cabello de la ninja, no se acordaba de ella, pero aun así la mantenía con mucha fuerza. Ante esto Sakura sonrió había ganado su primera pelea, estaba muy orgullosa de ella misma, pero no entendía que era lo que quería su Naruto, supuso que él no quería que se fuera, si no, no lo hubiera detenido, ¿Acaso se había enamorado de esta maldita puta? ¿Por eso quería que se quedara? Si era eso, mejor prefería dársela al otro tipo, pero eso de seguro le enojaría, por lo que mejor haría lo que dice su Naruto, y si era lo que ella creía, la mataría.

-Así es yo le gané a esta maldita, así que yo tengo que elegir su destino, no te la llevarás porque puede que consigan los pergaminos, y lleves a tu equipo a la torre, es mejor menos personas.- Sakura le dijo, ella miró a su Sasuke, el cual parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, estaba feliz, hizo lo que le pidió indirectamente su Naruto, y su Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Dosu miró a Kin, vio el terror en sus ojos. La kunoichi había estado sin moverse, para que la herida no fuera a peor, esperando a que sus compañeros ganaran para poder irse, pero al ver como sasuke los había derrotado quedó asustada, no quería tener el mismo destino de Zaku, pero cuando dejó ir a Dosu soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero ahora el puto rubio había vuelto a poner su destino en duda, ella miró a Dosu esperando a que dijera algo, pero este simplemente se volteó.- Está bien, hagan lo que quieran con ella.- Y junto a Zaku desapareció dejando a Kin a su suerte.

-Ustedes, los de allá, ya puedes llevarse a su compañero.- Naruto dijo a la nada. De un árbol saltaron los compañeros de Rock Lee, y se lo llevaron sin decir una palabra.

-Naruto, ¿para que querías quedarte con la ninja?- Le preguntó Sakura, esperando a que su Naruto le diera una respuesta que a ella le guste.

-Sakura, debemos sacarle toda la información que podamos sobre el sello, por cierto, ya tenemos los dos rollos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el rubio al recoger el rollo que dejó el equipo del sonido. Sakura entonces le contó que Orochimaru se los había quemado. Naruto recordó entonces que él había conseguido un pergamino, menos mal que fue precavido y lo guardó. Recordando la sugerencia de Anko se dirigió hacia la torre lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Pues bueno, felicidades por pasar la prueba.-Yugao les dijo a sus alumnos. Estos habían sido el cuarto equipo en llegar a la torre, después, del equipo de la arena, el del equipo de Kurenai, y el equipo de Guy, pero habían llegado con una visitante inesperada. - ¿Pero pueden explicarme que hay con la ninja del sonido?- Sakura se puso nerviosa, Sasuke estaba cansado por lo que no dijo nada, Naruto solo la miró y ella entendió que hablarían después.- Bueno no importa, estoy aquí para explicarles lo que significa este tablero, pero están muy cansados y sé que no les interesa, así que vayan y busquen una habitación vacía y esperen ahí los 2 días que falta.- Sakura y Sasuke buscaron la habitación mientras que el rubio se quedó con la ninja del sonido, la cual había curado con unos conocimientos de medicina que había obtenido Sakura.

-Señora, por favor ayúdeme.- Kin comenzó a suplicar.- estos tipos me han secuestrado, y no me dej…- Pero no terminó de hablar cuando Naruto la golpeó partiéndole el labio inferior.

-Cállate, no quiero tener que escuchar tu estúpida voz.- Le dijo Naruto fastidiado, Kin miró a la jounin esperando a que la ayudara, pero esta solo apartó la mirada hacia el rubio.

-No es que quiera contradecirte ni nada pero… está contra las reglas que ella esté aquí.- Le dijo Yugao esperando no enojar al hijo de su sensei. Kin entonces supo que estaba perdida, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero al parecer el rubio tenía una influencia sobre ella, lo que lo hacía muy peligroso.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes ni que mencionarlo, durante el día que he estado viajando con ella, he estado pensando mucho, quiero sacarle información, pero no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre ella. Quiero que la vigiles, lo más probable es que sus compañeros vengan a esta torre esperando que ella esté aquí, si eso pasa quiero que la dejes estar con ellos.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó su sensei.- Sabes que te delatará.- Naruto la miró decepcionado.

-¿Enserio crees que cometería un error así? Tenme más fe puta-sensei.- Yugao abrió los ojos ante tal humillación, no dijo nada, por alguna razón no le molestaba, pero el comentario la sorprendió. Naruto miró a Kin que lo miraba con ojos de muerte, este no le hizo caso y solo extendió su mano derecha hacia ella. De su dedo meñique salió una cadena, la ninja del sonido de asustó cuando la cadena le perforó el corazón, pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta que seguía viva, es más, no había sangre ni dolor. Si alguien pudiera ver por dentro el cuerpo de Kin, se daría cuenta que su corazón estaba enrollado por una cadena cuya punta había una cruz apuñalando su corazón.- ¿Supongo que quieres saber que pasó cierto? Verás, esto es un kinjutsu muy usado en mi familia, se llama Judgement chain, verás, esta técnica me permite imponerte dos condiciones, si no las cumples, ¿recuerdas la cadena que salió antes? Está dentro de ti y te matará antes que puedas decir algo, si cumples con mis condiciones te la quitaré y listo.- Naruto tambien tenía una cadena en su corazón, ya que el tambien debía cumplir unas condiciones y era no usar esta técnica en otro hasta que haya terminado con la persona y que las condiciones que le impongan a ella no deben atentar directamente contra su vida, es decir si le pedía algo como mátate, la cadena que está en Naruto lo mataría por incumplir su condición.-Las condiciones son, que no puedes decir lo que paso aquí de ninguna forma posible, y una vez que podamos irnos a nuestras casas, vendrás con nosotros.- Kin estaba asustada, no quería morir.

-Bien con esto ya explicado, te la dejo entonces.- Le dijo a su sensei.- Por cierto, quiero ver a Haku, has estado pendiente a ella ¿cierto?- Naruto le preguntó amenazadoramente. Yugao rápidamente asintió.-Eso espero.- Naruto se fue alejando hacia encontrar una habitación, estaba muy cansado, pero quería ver como estaba Haku. Al llegar a una habitación, la cerró con llave e invocó a Haku. Y se sorprendió de lo que vio, seguía con su mirada totalmente perdida, pero su cara estaba maquillada, llevaba rubor, sombras, sus pestañas llevaban rímel, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, su cabello había sido lavado y planchado, además la habían bañado, sus uñas tambien estaban pintadas. El pene de Naruto se puso muy duro.-Haku, estás súper hermosa, no me aguanto las ganas, debo darle a Yugao una recompensa por esto.- Él rubio sacó su pene y rápidamente lo metió dentro de ella.

* * *

-Antes de comenzar la otra prueba, me gustaría explicarles el verdadero objetivo de la prueba.- Habló el Hokage Kakashi unos pasos delante de todos los jounin sensei y ninjas que han contribuido en las pruebas hacia los genin. Los cinco días de la prueba habían terminado, solo 7 equipos la habían pasado. Naruto le aburría lo que decía el alumno de su padre, el cual de vez en cuando lo miraba, había hablado un par de veces con él y era un sujeto agradable, le había hablado de un par de cosas de su padre, algo que su madre no hacía por ningún motivo. Dejó de lado los pensamientos del peli plateado, y se concentraron los equipos que pasaron. El de Kiba pasaron sin mucho problema, pero este le habló sobre el equipo de la arena, el pelirrojo había matado a sangre fría a un grupo de la lluvia, Kiba lo único que le preocupó es que estuvo a punto de matarlos, naruto podía ver que incluso Akamaru estaba temblando. Naruto aún sentía su chakra de forma extraña cada vez que veía a Gaara. El equipo de Lee tambien habían pasado, y este parecía no tener ningún tipo de rasguño. Como él había supuesto el equipo del sonido habían llegado justo al último minuto, Zaku, prácticamente no se podía mantener en pie, Kin a veces le mandaba miradas, y el rubio se preguntaba que le había comentado a su equipo, el kinjutsu creaba mentiras muy buenas para cumplir las condiciones. El equipo de Kabuto tambien había pasado, pero el rubio seguía sin confiar en este. Y por último el equipo de Shikamaru, Naruto aguantó una sonrisa al ver que Shikamaru lo veía con mirada asesina, era el único que se atrevía a mirarlo ya que sus otros dos compañeros estaban aterrados. Naruto sabía que ellos habían intentado delatarle, pero no podían ya que este los introdujo en un genjutsu, uno que los paralizaba si intentaban decir algo, además que les ayudó psicológicamente con esta técnica a seguir avanzando en la prueba y no estar totalmente rotos, quería verlos sufrir por más tiempo.

-Antes de continuar… cough cough… haremos una preselección para… cough cough… pasar a otra prueba.- Las palabras de un tipo casi muriéndose por la tos sacaron al rubio de sus pensamientos. Él observó al tipo y vio a Hayate, el prometido de su sensei. Hubieron varias señales de protesta, Naruto ya lo sabía por lo que no dijo nada.- La prueba empezará ahora … cough cough… por lo que si alguien quiere retirarse…- Hayate no terminó de hablar al ver como uno de los ninjas del sonido caía al piso inconsciente.-Okey, queda eliminado, ¿Alguien más? No, excelente comenzamos… cough cough. Las reglas son simples, pierde el que se rinda, quede… cough cough… inconsciente, o muera.- Naruto observó cómo aparecía una gran pantalla, Hayate explicó que ahí aparecerían los nombres de los dos contrincantes. Los primeros eran Sasuke, y un tipo llamado Yoroi. A todos los demás les hicieron subir unas escaleras, y esperar el turno en un balcón encima de la arena de combate.

La pelea terminó con una victoria para Sasuke tras haber copiado la técnica que Lee usó en él al inicio del primer examen y haberle hecho una variante. Un asistente del hokage apareció ante Sasuke y este fue llevado a algún lugar a pesar de la negación de este. Cuando este se fue, el monitor volvió a mostrar los nombres de los siguientes rivales, Kabuto y Shino. Naruto pensó que era un buen momento para ver las habilidades de Kabuto, pero cuando este se retiró enseguida, diciendo que estaba muy cansado, y no se quiso retirar antes para no quedar los contrincantes disparejos, sospechas sobre este eran cada vez más justificadas. La cara de Shino no mostraba nada, y no se podía decir si estaba aliviado o decepcionado y solo volvió a su puesto junto a sus compañeros. El monitor volvió a mostrar otros nombres, Kankuro y Misumi. Que decir que la pelea sorprendió al ojiazul, la victoria fue para el ninja de la arena gracias a que usó una marioneta la cual controló por hilos de chakra, le parecía fascinante tal técnica, había leído sobre ello pero no le había atraído, pero ahora que lo vio en acción le entró mucha curiosidad.

La siguiente pelea fue entre Ino y Sakura, el ex jinchuriki hasta sintió que perdió el tiempo viendo tal pelea, terminó en un empate debido a la misma debilidad que el rubio había comentado antes, no podía ganar a una mente más fuerte aunque esta vez estuvo parejo y la peli rosa casi pierde. La pantalla volvió a mostrar los siguientes contrincantes, otra batalla de mujeres, Tenten y Temari.

Al ver a las dos kunoichi calientes comenzar a pelear, el Uzumaki tuvo una idea diabólica. -"Hmmhmmhmm, sería una pena que alguien gritara que esta pelea debe ser cancelada, ya que el sitio de ellas es estar en la cocina."- EL ojiazul tenía una sonrisa maligna y una pequeña risa malvada se le escapó. Yugao escuchó esto y vio la cara de su alumno, varias gotas le cayeron, si fuera otra persona pensaría seriamente que el rubio estaba loco, pero ella ya lo sabía por lo que volvió a ver la pelea, y vio como Temari había ganado ya que Tenten estaba inconsciente sobre el abanico de la rubia.

-Siguiente pelea Kin vs Shikamaru.- Naruto observó como la ninja del sonido saltó hacia la arena, mientras que Shikamaru fue caminando, y pasó por el lado del ojiazul quien solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte.-Se burló el Uzumaki y el Nara no hizo nada más que apretar los puños y bajó a completar su prueba. Naruto le tenía fe al peli negro y no lo decepcionó, ganó la pelea. Cuando se iba dirigir a su puesto, Shikamaru miró a Naruto con odio, y subió por la otra escalera, aunque le quedaba más lejos, lo prefería, no quería pasar por donde el ojiazul. El rubio miró a su sensei, esta solo asintió, ya sabía lo que quería, que estuviera pendiente de la ninja del sonido mientras estuviera en la enfermería.

El turno siguiente le tocó a Kiba quien estaba completamente feliz, su contrincante era Chouji. Naruto no tuvo que observar el combate para saber el resultado, el hijo de Tsume había pasado. Este le dio un pulgar arriba a lo que el Uzumaki le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, algo que le hizo sentir bien. La siguiente pelea fue entre Hinata y Neji. Kiba le había hablado sobre el primo de Hinata, era un tipo arrogante que creía en el destino, los dos primos eran bastante cercanos, aunque el Hyuga masculino era de una rama inferior por lo que siempre se había dignado a protegerla y por eso había tenido un par de encuentros con el Inuzuka. Antes del encuentro, Neji se disculpó por que sería la primera vez que le hiciera daño a su prima, pero esta le dijo que si no iba con todo no le perdonaría. La batalla terminó con este como ganador, Hinata no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, Neji ni siquiera había usado mucha energía.

Naruto miraba el monitor, solo quedaban 4 contrincantes, Gaara, Lee, el del sonido y él. Al que menos quería enfrentarse era al peli rojo, una pelea entre los dos sin duda acabaría con uno de ellos muertos, y él no quería esto hasta saber que era la conexión que sentía su chakra.

-Hey baka que es tu turno.- Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto miró el monitor y vio que su rival era Lee.

-Yosh Naruto-kun hagamos brillar nuestra llama de la juventud.- Lee le dio una sonrisa y un brillo salió de sus dientes. Naruto pensó que si iba a pasar así todo el combate no había necesidad de pelear, él se iba a retirar.

-Comiencen.- Gritó Hayate una vez ellos bajaron y saltó fuera de la arena. Lee y Naruto se miraron, pero el tipo del spandex verde atacó primero.

-Remolino de la hoja.- Una patada rápida iba a la cabeza del rubio, este se agachó pero la patada pasó de horizontal a vertical rápidamente y Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia otro lado. Lee dio un puñetazo a la cara pero Naruto se echó hacia un lado esquivándolo, una serie de golpes y patadas hicieron que Naruto se moviera para esquivarlas. Lee vio su oportunidad y lanzó un puño que seguro conectaría pero fue detenido por la palma del rubio. El ninja del spandex se sorprendió y lanzó una patada, puño, rodillazo, codazo, pero era inútil, todas eran detenidas por las manos desnudas y peor, sin moverse ni un milímetro.-Imposible.- Dijo sorprendido mientras se alejaba.

-Me sorprendió tu velocidad, eres rápido, pero ya me acostumbré a ella, no podrás tocarme, no con taijutsu.- Lee lo miraba sorprendido.

-Ya veo eres increíble Naruto-kun.-Lee le dijo con admiración y luego saltó sobre la estatua que se encontraba en la pared.- Sensei, por favor deme su aprobación.- Lee le dijo emocionado a su sensei.

-Supongo que podemos hacer una excepción, así que lee, te doy toda mi aprobación.- Guy le dio un pulgar arriba, y su alumno sonrió con alegría. Naruto estaba confundido, pero no dijo nada, Lee se quitó unas telas que estaban es sus piernas dejando ver unas pesas. Este las desamarró y agarró una en cada mano y luego las soltó. Naruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando estas cayeron al piso rompiéndolo como si fuera una bomba.-Ahora si Naruto-kun, te mostraré mi verdadera velocidad.- Ni el sexto sentido del rubio fue suficiente para evitar el golpe en su estómago que lo mandó varios metros atrás. La vibración en su nuca le avisó del peligro, pero era imposible esquivarlo y un golpe en la mandíbula le hizo escupir sangre. El siguiente minuto fue de un solo lado, Lee estaba castigando al rubio como si no hubiera mañana, la sangre del Uzumaki teñía el piso. Este no podía ni respirar, no le daba descanso.

En el balcón, tanto Yugao y Sakura estaban preocupadas, la sensei miró a su prometido, y este con una señal le dijo que si seguía así, iba a detener el combate. Shikamaru no podía aguantar la emoción, estaban dándole su merecido al puto rubio. Kiba tambien estaba preocupado, pero rápidamente se quitó de esto, si Naruto se daba cuenta de esto, iba a enojarse con él por no tenerle fe, y era lo que menos quería.

Devuelta en la arena de combate, Lee se tomó un segundo para tomar un respiro y vio como Naruto se paraba muy lentamente.-Me has sorprendido Lee, eres demasiado rápido, mierda, me da pena admitirlo, pero eres más rápido y más fuerte que yo. Pero no podrás ganarme.- Naruto le miró y Lee se sorprendió cuando vio que Naruto se encontraba con menos heridas de las que se había llevado. El rubio se había recuperado debido a que su factor curativo había mejorado muchísimo, y el tiempo que se tomó Lee para descansar fue suficiente para regenerarse. Lee frunció el ceño y atacó al rubio a demasiada velocidad, Naruto sonrió, no podía detener o esquivarlo, pero Lee no iba a poder golpearle. Lee en un milisegundo apareció al frente del rubio con una patada pero esta no llegó a golpearlo, y sin darse cuenta de que pasó, Lee fue golpeado fuertemente contra el piso. Cuando Lee se recobró del golpe que lo descolocó un poco, no entendía lo que pasaba, no hasta que miró su pie, el cual estaba siendo sujetado por una cadena.

-"¿Pero qué? ¿En qué momento me puso esto?" – Lee intentó romper la cadena a punta de fuerza bruta, pero no llegaba a hacerle ni un rasguño. El alumno de Guy miró desconcertado al rubio pero luego fue halado por la cadena que le hizo golpearse contra el piso una y otra vez. Esta sería la única manera de detenerlo, el rubio sabía que por otros medios iba a perder. Lee intentaba salirse pero era imposible. Naruto sonrió, pero luego vio algo que le asustó, la cadena se rompió.-Tercera puerta abierta, cuarta puerta abierta.- Escuchó decir de Lee el cual un aura roja comenzó a rodearle. Naruto se asustó, y muchas cadenas rodearon a Lee, hasta taparlo por completo, el ojiazul, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener al ninja del spandex dentro, pero las cadenas se rompieron cuando el rubio escuchó.-Quinta puerta abierta.- Lo que vino después, el Uzumaki no lo sabía con certeza, golpe por aquí, golpe por allá, en todos lados sentía dolor, incluso su sexto sentido era lento ante esto ya que vibraba después de recibir 10 golpes.

-Vamos Lee, tu técnica favorita el dempsey roll.- Le gritó su sensei. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio como Lee se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, incluso diagonalmente, movimientos que no eran posible desde el punto de vista del ojiazul, pero cuando el primer golpe conectó, una serie de golpes muy fuertemente le conectaron, desde todos los ángulos venían golpes, demasiado potentes que sentía que le sacaba el alma. Naruto ya no podía aguantar más, estaba llegando a su límite, había perdido la pelea, su primera pelea perdida, se sentía inútil, débil, si iba a llevar a su clan a la cima, si quería ver a su madre completamente feliz, no podía ser así de débil. Después de recibir mucho castigo por parte de Lee, sintió como su conciencia se iba, ni su factor de curación podía con esto, lo sintió venir, el próximo golpe era el definitivo. Pero Naruto no sintió nada, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había caído inconsciente y se estaba despertando en un hospital? No, definitivamente no era eso, intentó abrir los ojos, pero era complicado, estaba hinchado y le dolía mucho, pero los abrió y no vio a Lee, ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces vio como Guy bajó a la arena y se dio cuenta lo que pasó, Lee estaba en el piso inconsciente, lo que sea que había hecho para obtener ese poder, le había saldado cuentas.

-El ganador es Naruto.- Escuchó decir a Hayate. Naruto miró a Lee, él era mucho más fuerte que el rubio, pero Naruto había ganado.

-"Es cierto".- Pensó el rubio adolorido.- "No siempre el más fuerte es el que gana".- Una lección que el recordaría toda su vida. Sintió como sus fuerzas se fueron, y cuando iba a caer al piso, Yugao le ayudó.

-Buen trabajo.- Le dijo Yugao mientras lo llevaba hacia la enfermería.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Le dijo muy débilmente el rubio.- Quiero ver la última pelea.-

-Pero no estás en condiciones.- Le replicó su sensei.

-No me importa, mi factor curativo me sanará en un rato, quiero ver la pelea.- Yugao sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que le hizo caso. Ella lo llevó hacia su lugar con mucho cuidado.

-Un segundo más y seguro que pierdes.- Escuchó la voz de Sasuke.-Regresé al segundo que comenzó tu pelea, no sabes cómo me la pasé en grande viéndote ser golpeado.- Naruto lo miró e intentó decir algo, pero no tenía las fuerzas.

-Bajen los dos… cough cough… los últimos dos contrincantes.- Hayate habló mientras tosía. Gaara bajó en una nube de arena, mientras que el tipo del sonido se tomó su tiempo para bajar lentamente. Naruto observó la cara de Gaara, lo había estado mirando cada vez que su chakra reaccionaba ante él, y se pudo dar cuenta una cosa, no sabía cuál era la razón, pero el peli rojo a veces estaba muy tranquilo, pero otras veces como ahora, tenía una mirada demente en el rostro.

Una vez Hayate saltó para dejarlos solo Dosu se subió la manga dejando ver en su brazo un aparato metálico. Él avanzó hacia Gaara, pero este ni se inmutó, se detuvo, la cara del ninja del sonido se empalideció al ver la cara del ninja de la arena, un aura siniestra le estaba haciendo temblar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, una gran cantidad de arena lo estaba cubriendo rápidamente desde los pies hasta dejar solo la cara descubierta.- _Sabaku Soso.-_ Dijo suavemente pero escalofriantemente el peli rojo. Todos los espectadores quedaron de piedra cuando el ninja del sonido quedó completamente aplastado con la arena, litros y litros de sangre se esparcieron por todo el lugar, la sangre cayó en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo de los espectadores que no pudieron esquivarla. Un silencio sepulcral quedó en la arena, nadie decía nada. Sakura cayó al piso en shock, Sasuke que había sido salpicado por la sangre solo se quedó viendo sin decir nada, Naruto no había podido moverse, pero Yugao le había ayudado a esquivarlo, el rubio solo observaba la escena entre los brazos de su sensei con una sonrisa escalofriante.

La prueba preliminar había acabado, todos bajaron una vez el hokage había mandado a limpiar el lugar de la sangre, pero para no demorarse solo limpiaron el piso, aun había sangre en las paredes y el olor le fastidiaba a muchos. Este explicó que la última fase del examen era en un mes, y que sería un torneo el cual sería visto por los Kages de los genin que lograron llegar hasta allá. Tambien explicó que el ganador del torneo logrará ser chunin, pero que si alguien en el torneo demostraba ser merecedor de ascender, tambien lo lograría. Hicieron un sorteo para elegir los contrincantes, a Kiba le tocó contra Neji en la primera pelea, luego seguía Gaara con Sasuke, Kankuro con Shino, y el rubio contra el ganador entre Shikamaru y Temari. Naruto que estaba siendo llevado por la peli morada, no tenía fuerza para nada, ni siquiera para burlarse del Nara.

-Les deseo buena suerte a todos, y nos volveremos a ver dentro de un mes.-


End file.
